The Flash Shorts-Sammlung
by Afaim
Summary: Sammlung kurzer Flash-One-Shots, die in den verschiedensten Universen spielen, wie meinem A/B/O-Universum, meinem Kompass-Verse, meinem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse oder aus dem Canon-Verse etc.
1. Hello World

**The Flash Shorts Sammlung:**

* * *

_Dies ist als eine Sammlung von kurzen Flash-One-Shots geplant, die voneinander unabhängig sein werden (oder auch nicht) und aus den verschiedensten Universen stammen können, wie meinem A/B/O-Universum, meinem Kompass-Verse, meinem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse oder aus dem Canon-Verse etc._

_Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „The Flash". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

* * *

**1\. Hello World**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse (für nähere Infos dazu siehe die Fic „Alle lieben Barry Allen")._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot spielt während Episode 5.18. _„_Godspeed"_

_Pairings: __Westhallen, Westallen, Westhawne, leichtes Nora/Lia und Godspeed/Nora , etwas Eobarry_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Dub-Con, Versuchter Non-Con, __Crack, Crack treated seriously, __Angst, Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Einen Blitzschlag später ist Nora ein Speedster. Und gar nichts ist gut._

* * *

Als Nora wieder zu sich kam, war sie vor allem verwirrt. Und fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Einen Moment lang war sie zu verwirrt um sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. _Ich hatte Recht! Es war ein Speedster! Ein Speedster in Weiß! Ach ja, und er hat einen Blitz auf mich abgeschossen….._

Letzteres war weniger gut. Auch weil es die Ärzte dazu veranlasst hatte irgendetwas aus ihrer Schulter zu holen, das nicht gerade gesund aussah und dort definitiv nicht hätte drinnen sein sollen. Lia erklärte ihr was vorgefallen war und strich sich dabei öfter als üblich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und wirkte sowieso uncharakteristisch nervös. Vielleicht hatte sie Noras Unfall ja mehr erschüttert als angenommen.

„Ach ja, und die schlechteste Nachricht: Ich musste deine Mom informieren, und sie ist noch mehr als üblich ausgetickt und auf dem Weg hierher zurück. Sie fährt in einem Höllentempo und hat mich gefühlte hundert Mal angerufen und angeschrien. … Wärst du so nett ihr zu sagen, dass das alles nicht meine Schuld war? Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass sie schlecht von mir denkt, falls…"

„Falls was?", wollte Nora wissen, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Lia errötete stattdessen nur ein wenig und wandte dann ihren Blick ab. Nora runzelte die Stirn und machte sich dann keine Gedanken mehr über das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Freundin und CSI-Arbeitskollegin. Immerhin gab es genug anderes über das sie sich Gedanken machen musste, wie etwa den Plan des weißen Speedsters. Ach ja und die Tatsache, dass der Blitz, den er auf sie geworfen hatte sie scheinbar ebenfalls zum Speedster gemacht hatte.

Allerdings schien das nicht das Einzige zu sein, was der Blitz mit ihr gemacht hatte. Sie war es ja gewöhnt, dass man ihr ab und an einen bewundernden Blick zuwarf, aber das ... nun das wurde langsam aber sicher lächerlich. Jeder schien sie anzugaffen. _Sehr merkwürdig._

Das Flash-Museum half ihr bei ihrer Recherche. Man kannte sie ja dort ziemlich gut, aber so nett wie heute war noch niemand jemals zu ihr gewesen. Wie auch immer, es half ihr dabei herauszufinden, dass Godspeed, wie Lia ihn nannte, durch die Droge, die einst Zoom gebraucht hatte, zum Speedster geworden war und ihm nur noch wenige Komponenten fehlten damit er dauerhaft zum Speedster werden würde. Der Versuch mehr Hilfe bei den Kampf gegen den Speedster von dem eingesperrten Eobard Thawne zu bekommen, schlug hingegen fehl. Aber man konnte nicht alles haben, nicht wahr?

So oder so, sie mussten ihn aufhalten. Doch nichts lief, wie es sollte, sie und Lia fanden heraus, was Godspeed als nächstes stehlen würde, konfrontierten ihn, und er …. tötet Lia direkt vor Noras Augen. „Da du ein Speedster bist, genau wie ich, kann ich keine Konkurrenz gebrauchen", erklärte er kalt, „Du gehörst mir, meine Liebste." Und dann war er verschwunden, und Nora hielt weinend Lias Leiche in den Armen.

„Baby", war alles, was er später zu ihr sagte, als er in ihre Wohnung kam. Und sie warf sich weinend in seine Arme. Er sah nicht gesund aus, aber das war nichts Neues. Er war gekommen, weil er gehört haben musste, was mit Lia passiert war. Lia, die Nora vor ihrem Tod noch erzählt hatte, dass die Technologie, die im Krankenhaus aus ihrem Körper entfernt worden war, schon seit 25 Jahren in ihr gewesen war, dass sie ihre Speedster-Fähigkeiten unterdrückt hatte, dass Nora immer schon ein Speedster gewesen war.

Als ihr das wieder einfiel, löste sie sich wütend von ihm. „Du musst es gewusst haben", stellte sie fest, „Du und…." In diesem Moment kam ihre Mutter zur Türe herein. Sie hatte für die Fahrt hierher wirklich nicht lange gebraucht. „Mom", stellte sie fest, „Was habt ihr beide mir angetan?" Sie ließ sich von den verwirrten Blicken nicht täuschen. „Ich weiß alles! Lia hat es kurz vor ihrem Tod herausgefunden! Ich bin ein Speedster! Ich war immer schon ein Speedster! Aber ihr, ihr habt meine Kräfte unterdrückt! Warum habt ihr das getan?!"

„Wir haben es getan um dich zu beschützen", erklärte ihre Mutter. Nora glaubte ihr kein Wort. „Um mich zu beschützen?", wiederholte sie wütend, „Vor wem denn?"

„Vor anderen Metas, anderen Speedster, vor dir selbst", meinte Iris, „Du verstehst nicht…"

„Ich will auch gar nichts verstehen! Wer weiß noch davon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Alle", gab ihre Mutter dann zu. Deren Ex-Mann öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Nora ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Ich hasse euch beide!", schrie Nora auf und rannte davon – mit ihrer neuentdeckten Geschwindigkeit. Direkt in ihr Labor im CCPD, wo derjenige, der sich hinter der Maske von Godspeed verbarg, gerade identifiziert worden war. Wütend starrte Nora auf das Bild von Lias Mörder. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er bezahlte!

Aber alleine konnte sie ihn nicht aufhalten, also ging sie zu der einzigen Person, die ihr helfen konnte. Schon wieder. Doch Thawne zeigte immer noch kein Interesse daran ihr zu helfen. „Bitte", bettelte Nora, „Er hat meine beste Freundin umgebracht, direkt vor meinen Augen!"

Thawne musterte sie nachdenklich. „Hat er das?" Irgendetwas schien sich in seiner Miene zu verändern. Und dann stimmte er doch noch zu ihr zu helfen.

Godspeed erwies sich allerdings als zäher Gegner. Und kaum, dass er Nora erblickte, stürzte er sich auf sie, zwang sie zu Boden, und rieb sich regelrecht an ihr. „Wir beide werden gemeinsam als Gott und Göttin der Geschwindigkeit regieren, meine Liebste", zischte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Sorry, aber ich mag Mädchen", erwiderte Nora nur und trat dem Kerl in seine edelsten Teile. Das half ihr zumindest dabei frei zu kommen. Godspeed keuchte und sah in ihre Richtung. „Ich verstehe das nicht, du solltest mich lieben", meinte er, „So wie alle anderen ebenfalls."

„Wovon quatscht du da?", wunderte sich Nora, schnappte sich die Chemikalie, die den Wahnsinnigen noch fehlte, und rannte dann damit davon. Er verfolgte sie. „Thawne, was soll ich tun?", wollte Nora von dem anderen Speedster, der ihr von seiner Zelle aus half, wissen, „Godspeed ist wahnsinnig. Und will mich heiraten, oder so!"

„Das war zu erwarten, aber mach dir keine Sorge, wenn du auf mich hörst, dann können wir ihn aufhalten", versprach ihr Thawne. Und tatsächlich, gemeinsam konnten sie Godspeeds Kräfte neutralisieren, und er konnte verhaftet werden.

Trotzdem hatte Nora noch viele Fragen. Doch Thawne wies sie darauf hin, dass er keine Zeit haben würde um ihr Mentor zu sein. „Was weißt du eigentlich alles über den Flash?", fragte er sie stattdessen und schickte sie auf eine Queste in Flash-Museum.

Und dort fand sie den geheimen Raum, in dem sie viel fand, was sie gebrauchen konnte, unter anderem eine K.I., die sie zu kennen schien, und ihr eine Videobotschaft zeigte, die ihr Vater ihr hinterlassen hatte. Sie starrte sein Gesicht an, das sie eigentlich nur von Fotos kannte, da sie sich kaum an ihn erinnern konnte, und tatsächlich trug er das Flash-Kostüm, offensichtlich war Barry Allen tatsächlich der Flash gewesen.

Hinter ihm schien ein Kampf zu toben, man konnte sogar Oliver Queens Stimme im irgendetwas rufen hören. „Nora, wenn du das hier siehst, dann bist du wie ich. Hast Kräfte, so wie ich", erklärte ihr Vater, „Etwas musst du wissen, etwas Wichtiges über unsere Kräfte: Die meisten von uns Speedstern sind nicht nur schnell. Wir sind auch auf andere Weise gesegnet. Es ist schwierig und kann einen sehr fertig machen, aber … Nun, deine Mom und dein Dad und ich, wir sind trotzdem irgendwie klar gekommen. Aber ich werde nicht mehr da sein um dir beizubringen, was du wissen musst. Also hoffe ich, dass du jemand anderen finden wirst, der dich lehrt mit deinen Kräften verantwortungsbewusst umzugehen. Sei niemals wie Hunter Zolomon, Nora. Ich liebe dich. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte für dich da sein können."

Nora war noch verwirrter und verzweifelter als zuvor.

Wieder stand sie in Thawnes Zelle. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Mein Vater, Barry Allen, war der Flash? Und von was für zusätzlichen Kräften hat er gesprochen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh, Nora, deine Mutter oder mein nichtsnutziger Vorfahre hätten es dir schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen, und mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr um dir zu helfen. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, dass ich dir helfen könnte. Unter anderen Umständen hättest du mein Kind sein können. Hättest es sein sollen. Aber Barry hat nie verstanden … nun lassen wir das", seufzte Thawne, „Du Nora, bist nicht nur ein Speedster, du bist auch eine Art Bienenkönigin. Deine Pheromone sind stärker als die alle anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Alle lieben dich. Du musstest mich nur ansehen und darum bitten und schon habe ich dir geholfen. So wird es dir dein Leben lang ergehen, es sei denn, du findest jemanden, der dir beibringt deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Aber die anderen Speedster sind alle verschwunden, schon vor Jahren. Und ich … nun wie gesagt, mir fehlt die Zeit. Ich frage mich, was man da tun könnte. Oh, ich weiß, wie wäre es mit einer Zeitreise? Sag mir, wolltest du in Wahrheit nicht immer schon deinen Vater treffen? Deinen biologischen Vater, meine ich. Barry Allen? Nun, ich denke, ich habe gerade noch genug Zeit übrig um eine Familienwiedervereinigung herbeizuführen."

Und so wurde Nora West-Allens Leben mit einem Schlag zu einem Alptraum und einem Traum zugleich, während die Reise von XS gerade erst begann.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das hier ist sozusagen die Fortsetzung von „Alle lieben Barry Allen", trotz der diversen Änderungen in dem vorangegangen Fix-It, ist Barry trotzdem verschwunden, und Noras Zeitlinie mit ein wenig Abänderungen eingetroffen. Iris und Eddie blieben, nachdem sie Barry verloren hatten, kein Paar, Nora sieht aber in Eddie immer noch ihren Vater. Auf jeden Fall dachte ich mir schon beim ersten Trailer zu dieser Folge, dass sich die sehr gut für mein Speedster-Pheromone-Verse eigenen würde, da Nora eben total von allem abgeschnitten das Gleiche wie Barry durmachen müsste._

_Reviews?_


	2. Magnetic North

**2\. Magnetic North**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Verse (für nähere Infos dazu siehe_ .com). Im Grunde müsst ihr nur wissen, dass jeder Mensch einen Kompass auf seinem dominanten Arm besitzt, auf dem im Laufe seines Lebens die Namen bestimmten Personen erscheinen, wenn er diese trifft, und zu denen er eine ganz besondere Verbundenheit verspürt._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot spielt während Episode 5.19. _„_Snow Pack"_

_Pairings: __Westallen, Eobarry, platonisches Eobard/Nora, vergangenes Westhawne_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel,__ Verweise auf die 2. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow", meine Fic „Kompass" und das „Crisis on Earth-X"-Crossover, __Angst, Past Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Barry Allen stand niemals auf seinem Arm, was Eobard Thawne nie verkraftet hat und dann steht eines Tages Nora West-Allen vor ihm._

* * *

Seit sich Eobard zurückerinnern konnte, war der Flash sein persönlicher Held gewesen. Es war aber mehr als das, er hatte immer eine besondere Verbindung zum Flash gespürt. Und er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass das etwas zu bedeuten haben musste. Und Zeitreisen waren möglich, das wusste er - auch durch die Speed Force. Und dann, als er den Flash traf, musste er feststellen, dass das, was er sich immer insgeheim erhofft aber niemanden jemals anvertraut hatte, nicht zutraf. Barry Allen stand nicht auf seinem Arm, er war kein Teil seines Kompass und würde es niemals sein.

Andere hätten sich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden, aber nicht Eobard Thawne. Eobard war Wissenschaftler, und er wusste, dass man die Zeitlinie verändern konnte, natürlich musste man aufpassen, dass man sich dabei nicht versehentlich selbst aus der Existenz löschte, aber kleine gezielte Veränderungen konnten einiges bewirken, das wusste er, und sie konnten zum Beispiel auch die Namen auf den Kompassen der Leute ändern.

Er hatte den Flash immer bewundernd und hatte immer davon geträumt ein Teil des Lebens des Flash zu sein, eigentlich hatte er sogar der Flash sein wollen, doch egal, was er tat, egal, was er versuchte, egal, was er änderte, eines änderte sich nie: Sein eigener Kompass.

Ab und an schaffte er es Barrys Kompass zu verändern, doch niemals tauchte der Name Eobard Thawne auf diesem auf. Manchmal stand da Oliver Queen, manchmal Kara Danvers, ein ziemlich frustrierendes Mal Eddie Thawne, einmal Dawn West-Allen, niemals aber Eobard Thawne.

Gideon informierte ihn schließlich über den Letztstand, nachdem er aufgab. Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, und Leonard Snart. Kein Eobard Thawne. Das war der Gipfel. Der verdammte Captain Cold, der verdammte Captain Cold stand auf dem Arm vom Flash! Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass er Iris West niemals von Barrys Arm würde löschen können, er hatte das auch niemals gewollt, manche Dingen waren Schicksal in allen Universen und Zeitlinien, und er war nicht so größenwahnsinnig um sich mit dem Unveränderlichen anzulegen. Aber der verdammte Captain Cold? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Vielleicht war er die ganze Sache ja falsch angegangen. Vielleicht war er es, der sich ändern musste. Vielleicht war er es, der Barry ähnlicher werden musste, damit Barry und der Kompass ihn für würdig erachteten auf seiner Haut zu stehen.

Er versuchte also der Flash zu werden, doch stattdessen konnte er nur zu dessen Gegenteil werden. Es war ihm bestimmt der Reverse-Flash zu werden, der größte Gegner vom Flash, und nicht dessen Partner und Verbündeter. Die Ironie entging ihm nicht. Die Ironie das Reverse in jeder Hinsicht sein Schicksal war, dass er nicht nur zum Gegenteil vom Flash werden würde, sondern auch zum Gegenteil von dem, was er immer hatte werden wollen.

Zuerst war es frustrierend und schmerzhaft, dann machte es ihn wütend. Und dann entwickelte er seine eigene Methode immer schneller zu werden, seine eigene Methode zu kommen, ohne, dass der Flash ihn kommen spürte, er entdeckte seine ureigene Speed-Force, die Anti-Speed-Force, die Reverse Speed-Force, und kaum, dass er begonnen hatte sie zu benutzen, wurde er für die Speed Force zum Virus, wurde von ihr abgestoßen und als Eindringling angesehen, verlor ihre Liebe.

Und diese neue andere Speed Force konnte man nur durch Wut und negative Gefühle benutzen, und da die Speed Force ihn ablehnte, konnte er nur noch durch die Anti-Speed Force auf seine Kräfte zugreifen, doch die Anti-Speed Force verstärkte all seine negativen Gefühle, seine Frustration, seine Wut, seinen Hass. Seine Wut und seinen Hass auf das Schicksal und auf Barry Allen, der ihm alles nahm, woran ihn je etwas gelegen war, und ihm nichts, rein gar nichts, zurückgab. Der nicht und nicht auf seinem Kompass erscheinen wollte!

Die, die füreinander bestimmt hätten sein sollen, wurden zu unversöhnlichen Feinden, bis Eobard Nora Allen tötete um zu verhindern, dass Barry jemals zum Flash werden würde und damit seine eigene Zeitlinie auslöschte. Um sich zu retten musste er nun selbst dafür Sorge tragen, dass Barry zum Flash werden würde.

Er übernahm die Identität von Harrison Wells, beobachtete Barry aus der Ferne, sah ihm beim Aufwachsen zu, rettete ihm nachdem er vom Blitz getroffen worden war – und immer noch waren sie keine Kompass-Gefährten. Immer noch verband sie nichts. Sie wurden ein Team, eine Familie, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Barry unweigerlich die Wahrheit über ihn entdeckte. Danach wurden sie wieder zu Feinden.

Er wurde fast aus der Existenz gelöscht. Wurde sogar aus dieser gelöscht. Doch wieder war es dem Flash zu verdanken, dass er überlebte, der riss ihn aus der Zeitschleife, in der er zuvor gefangen gewesen war, der, in der er Nora Allen tötete, zu Harrison Wells wurde, und dann aus der Existenz gelöscht wurde. Und dadurch kehrten Eobards Erinnerungen zurück, die Erinnerungen an alles. Eobard wurde klar, dass er nicht mehr existierte, dass die Speed Force ihn durch ein Monster, das ihn auslöschen sollte, verfolgte.

Also änderte er die Taktik. Er versuchte seine eigene Existenz durch Zeitreisen zu sichern, und als das nicht funktionierte, versammelte er ein Team von gescheiterten Schurken um sich (unter ihnen Captain Cold, und ja, er war sich der Ironie bewusst, danke vielmals), brachte den Speer des Schicksals an sich, und schrieb mit diesem das Schicksal um. Er erschuf eine Welt für sich, in der er leben konnte, wie er wollte. Und es war wunderbar.

Nur eines gelang ihm nicht: Den Namen Barry Allen auf seinen Kompass zu schreiben. Offenbar konnte der Speer der Schicksals vieles ändern, das jedoch nicht. Noch nicht. Eobard hatte immer noch große Pläne. Er musste zuerst nur noch seine Partner loswerden und die lästigen zeitreisenden sogenannten Legends, die auf ihre Weise noch lästiger waren als der verdammte Flash.

Doch alles ging schief. Die Legends brachen die Regeln, tricksten ihn aus, und seine Versuche das zu kontern brachten ihm auch nichts. Die von ihm erschaffene Welt hatte es niemals gegeben, der Speer war nutzlos, seine Kraft war ihm genommen worden, und das Speed Force-Monster vernichtete alle Eobards aus allen möglichen Zeiten.

Ein Zeitartefakt, das er an einem sicheren Ort zurückgelassen hatte, war seine Rettung. Dieses Zeitartefakt überlebte, erhielt alle Erinnerungen an alle Zeitlinien und machte weiter. Es wurde zum neuen Eobard und suchte im Multiversum nach Antworten.

Wenn Eobard nicht leben konnte, dann sollte keiner leben können, zumindest kein glückliches Leben. Er ging nach Erde-X, verbündete sich mit dem Führer und dem General, platzte in die Hochzeit von Barry und Iris West, und war bereit alles zu tun um Barry wehzutun. Barry sollte endlich wissen, wie es sich anfühlte alles zu verlieren, sogar das Recht auf sein eigenes Leben. Doch alles ging schief, und Barry, Barry, konnte sich nicht einmal dazu aufraffen ihn zu töten, und so irrte Eobard weiter durch Zeiten und Dimensionen, ziellos und vom Hass zerfressen.

Jahre später saß er im Gefängnis und wartete auf seine Hinrichtung. Das Gesicht, das er trug, war seit Erde-X wieder das von Harrison Wells, sein eigenes hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass er vergessen hatte, wie es aussah. Er hatte inzwischen vieles vergessen, seinen Hass, seinen Zorn, selbst Barry war mehr ein Echo, eine alte Wunde, als jemand, den er hasste.

Und dann stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. Ihr Name war Nora West-Allen, und Eobard wusste sofort, wer sie war. Er schickte sie fort, weil er sie nicht sehen wollte, nicht über sie nachdenken wollte. Nichts von ihr wissen wollte. Doch dann spürte er es.

* * *

Während Ralph den ohnmächtigen Wachmann bewachte und doubelte, hatte Iris Zeit sich mit Eobard Thawne auseinanderzusetzen und ihre Tochter zu finden. Sie fand ihre Tochter jedoch schneller als geplant.

„Nora!" Nora West-Allen stand direkt vor Thawnes Zelle. „Mom?" Sie drehte sich um und starrte Iris ungläubig an. Sie erkannte, dass es die junge zeitreisende Iris war und nicht die Frau, die sie großgezogen hatte. „Mom, was machst du denn hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nora, geh von ihm weg", meinte Iris nur ruhig, aber bestimmt. Sie wollte Thawne nicht in die Augen sehen. Barrys Vorwürfe klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren nach. Und sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn wegen dem, was er getan hatte. Und an allen war Thawne Schuld. Niemand sonst.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mom", behauptete Nora.

„Geh von ihm weg", wiederholte Iris.

„Hör auf deine Mutter, Nora", sagte Thawne, und Iris wünschte sich er hätte einfach geschwiegen, doch das hatte er nicht, und nun trat Nora tatsächlich von der Zelle zurück und ging zu Iris hinüber. „Mom, wieso bist du hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich bin gekommen um dich nach Hause zu bringen", erklärte Iris.

„Nur du? Ist Dad nicht bei dir?" Nora sah sich sichtlich suchend um und blickte in Richtung Türe.

„Nein, und das ist vielleicht auch besser so", gab Iris zu.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn er dich hier gefunden hätte, bei ihm, dann wäre er noch wütender", erklärte Iris müde. Ihr Blick irrte kurz zu Thawne hinüber, er war grauer als bei der Hochzeit, grauer und älter als der Psychopath, der Kara bei lebendigen Leibe das Herz aus der Brust hatte schneiden wollen, trotzdem konnte sie diese Erinnerung nicht abschütteln. Die und die an den sterbenden Eddie, der sich das Leben genommen hatte, um den Mann, der nun vor ihr stand, aus der Existenz zu löschen. Eobard Thawne war entgegen dem, was Barry glaubte, nicht nur sein Fluch, er war auch ihrer, und der von so vielen anderen. Trotzdem, er hatte Nora geholfen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte, anders als Barry konnte ihm Iris das anrechnen.

„Damit hat sie vermutlich recht", erklärte Thawne.

Nora schnaubte ungläubig. „Dad ist also nicht mit dir gekommen?", vergewisserte sie sich, „Er hat mich hierher gebracht, hat mich hier zurückgelassen, und will nicht einmal, dass ich zurückkomme?"

Iris konnte spüren, wie ihr die Konversation entglitt. „Dein Dad liebt dich, Nora", versicherte sie ihrer Tochter.

„Ach? Du bist hierher durch die Zeit gereist, zu mir! Aber er nicht!", hielt ihr Nora entgegen, und Iris konnte das nicht entkräften. Thawne erhob seine Stimme und versuchte Nora zu beruhigen, doch diese steigerte sich immer weiter in ihren Zorn hinein, wurde immer wütender, und dann … war sie auf einmal weg.

„Wo ist sie hin?", wollte Iris wütend von Thawne wissen, „Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, ich weiß nur, wann sie ist. Sie ist nach 2019 zurückgekehrt", erklärte Thawne, „Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, Iris. Sie müssen ihn korrigieren. Sie müssen zurück. Zurück zu Barry. Warum sind Sie ohne Barry hier? Ihr beide, ihr solltet zusammenstehen um eurer Tochter zu helfen."

Iris schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Nicht weil Thawne unrecht hatte, sondern weil er kein Recht hatte irgendeine Meinung zum diesem Thema zu haben. „Was gehen Barry und ich Sie an?", wollte sie wissen, „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, was geht Nora Sie an?!"

Thawne trat an das Kraftfeld seiner Zelle und hob seinen rechten Arm und entblößte den Kompass darunter. „Nora West-Allen geht mich alles an, Iris West-Allen", sagte er nur und präsentierte ihr seinen Kompass, der leer war, abgesehen von dem Namen der statt dem Norden auf seinem Arm stand. _Nora West-Allen _stand dort gut leserlich.

Iris schnappte nach Luft. Barry, der immer betonte, dass Thawne Nora manipulierte und dass ihm nicht zu trauen war, klang ihr in den Ohren nach. Und Nora, wie sie ihr versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Nora, die ihren Kompass immer verdeckt gehalten hatte, was Iris nie gewundert hatte, da viele Leute das taten. Nora, die zu Thawne zurückgegangen war, immer und immer wieder, sogar nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass der Mann ihre Großmutter getötet hatte.

„Mein Leben lang dachte ich Barry müsste derjenige sein, der auf meinem Kompass stehen sollte", erklärte Thawne, „Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Sie war es. Sie war es immer schon. Diese Verbindung zum Flash, die ich immer gemeint hatte zu spüren, in Wahrheit hat sie mich mit ihr verbunden. Ich habe sie gefunden, meinen Norden, gefunden wenige Stunden vor dem Ende. Kannst du dir vorstellen, Iris, wie sich das für mich anfühlt?" Er nickte in Richtung des Countdowns, der die Stunden zählte, die er noch zu leben hatte. Vermutlich. Iris wusste es nicht. Das hier war nicht ihre Zeit.

Und das Schlimmste war, sie konnte sich tatsächlich vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlen musste. Sie hatte Eddie verloren und Wally erst ein Jahr lang gekannt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie bald sterben würde. Und Barry, sie hatte immer nur daran denken müssen, wie Barry sich fühlen würde, wenn sie weg wäre. Dass Barry ohne sie sein müsste und denselben Schmerz durchleiden würde müssen, den sie durch litten hatte, als Eddie gestorben war, und den er durch litten hatte, als Leonard Snart gestorben war.

_Nora. _Auch sie würden diesen Schmerz durchleiden müssen. „Verschwende deine Zeit nicht weiter mit mir, Iris. Deine Tochter braucht dich", meinte Eobard, „Geh nach Hause, finde deinen Mann, und rettet meine kleine Läuferin. Rettet meinen Norden, lasst nicht zu, dass sie wird wie ich."

Und Iris konnte von seiner Miene ablesen, dass er jedes Wort davon ernst meinte. Eobard Thawne hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden, an dem ihm etwas lag. Und dieser jemand war ausgerechnet ihre Tochter.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Die große Enthüllung dieser Folge, dass Eobard etwas an Nora liegt, war natürlich für aufmerksame Zuseher keine Enthüllung (und wir wissen immer noch nicht, was sein Endgame ist), war aber ein guter Ausgangspunkt für diese Fic und die Grundidee, dass der wahre Grund für Eobards Besessenheit von Barry eigentlich Nora ist._

_Reviews?_


	3. Kalter Westwind

**3\. Kalter Westwind**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Verse während der Fic „Kompass"._

_Spoiler: __Für meine Fic „Kompass" und die 2. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

_Pairings:__ Westallen, Eobarry und Spuren von Coldflash_

_Warnings__: Angst, Leonard ist kein Kuschel-Leonard, Past Character Death, Stalking, Depression_

_Inhalt: __Doomword-Barry._

* * *

Barry konnte sich noch an eine Zeit erinnern, in der ihm sein Kompass wichtig gewesen war, in der er den Vorträgen von Ray und Anna Palmer mit geöffnetem Herzen und nicht wegzuleugnender Begeisterung zugehört hatte. In der er davon geträumt hatte, herauszufinden, was der Kompass bedeutete, davon geträumt hatte alle seine Namen zu finden und mit ihnen vereint zu sein. Doch das war vor Leonard Snart gewesen.

Seit er ein Kind gewesen war, prangte der Name Iris West auf Barrys Arm. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er Iris liebte, und dass sie ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Und er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie diese Gefühle erwiderte.

Zunächst waren sie sich noch nicht ganz klar darüber, was genau diese besondere Liebe zwischen ihnen alles beinhaltete, doch sie wussten genug, sie wussten, dass sie auf dem Kompass des jeweils anderen standen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Und das reichte fürs Erste. Iris wurde Reporterin, Barry wurde Wissenschaftler, beide gingen mit anderen aus um herauszufinden, wie das wäre, beide fanden niemanden, der sie richtig glücklich machte, beide waren sich sicher, dass das Schicksal sie füreinander bestimmt hatte.

Dann wurde Barry vom Blitz getroffen und erhielt seine Kräfte. Er war nicht der Einzige. Mit einem Mal tauchten viele Metas auf, überall. Barry, der nach seinem Unfall von Professor Thawne und StarLabs betreut worden war, fand zwei weitere seiner Namen, Cisco Ramon und Caitlin Snow, die für StarLabs arbeiteten. Und er fand Professor Thawne, der ihn ausbildete, ihm half, sein Freund war … bis Barry die Wahrheit herausfand, bis er herausfand, dass Professor Thawne ein Mörder und ein Lügner war.

Danach wurde alles anders. Sein Dad, Joe, Iris, sogar Cisco und Caitlin, sie waren alle in Gefahr. Dr. Thawne mochte der Klügste Mensch der Welt sein, er war aber euch einer der Mächtigsten und einer der Gefährlichsten und konnte sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Und was er wollte, war, dass alles so blieb, wie es zuvor gewesen war, dass es sich nur insofern änderte, dass er und Barry sich näher kämen. Barry konnte ihn aber nicht mehr ansehen ohne daran zu denken, dass er der Mann war, der seine Mutter ermordet hatte. Barry konnte ihm seinen Wunsch einfach nicht erfüllen. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht einfach weglaufen konnte. Wenn er weglaufen würde, dann würde er seine Namen und seine Familie gefährden, seine Freunde, seine Kollegen, seine Bekannten, einfach jeden.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Leonard Snart die Lösung für alle seine Probleme sein würde. Leonard Snart stand ebenfalls auf seinem Kompass. Er war sein vierter Name. Aber er gehörte definitiv nicht zum Kreis derer, die durch Dr. Thawne gefährdet waren, wenn überhaupt gehörte er zu den Leuten, die seine Lieben gefährdeten.

Leonard Snart und sein Partner Mick Rory arbeiteten irgendwie für Dr. Thawne. Barry war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie für ihn taten, und nachdem er die Wahrheit über Dr. Thawne herausgefunden hatte, wollte er es eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr wissen. Vermutlich brachten sie Leute für ihn um, und jemand auf seinem Arm stehen zu haben, der ein Mörder war, nein, darauf hätte Barry gerne verzichten können.

Aber das war nicht das Problem mit Leonard Snart. Das Problem mit Leonard Snart war, dass er ihm kaum, dass sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, kalt erklärte, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Ich bin kein Kompass-Romantiker, Allen", erklärte ihm der ältere Mann, „Diese Namen auf meiner Haut interessieren mich nicht. Wer mir wichtig ist, ist mir wichtig, und wer das nicht ist, ist es nicht. Ich brauche keine neuen Freunde und glaube nicht an Schicksal. Was mich angeht, könnte dein Namen genauso gut nicht auf meiner Haut stehen. Du interessierst mich nicht."

Barry wusste nicht, was er auf so etwas erwidern sollte. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm einer seiner Namen etwas derart Kaltes ins Gesicht sagen würde. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand mit so einer simplen Aussage derartig verletzten könnte.

Aber er musste es akzeptieren. Wenn Leonard Snart nichts von ihm wissen wollte, dann war das eben so. Er musste sich damit abfinden und weitermachen. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann alles schief zu gehen. Barry erfuhr die Wahrheit über Dr. Thawne und stand mit einem Mal alleine dar. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er wusste, Dr. Thawne begann sich ihm gegenüber seltsam zu benehmen, und er wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. Dr. Thawne hatte Verbindungen zu Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk, und die wiederum hatten Verbindungen zu Assassinen, Söldnern, sogenannten Geistern, und diesen unheimlichen Frauen in Schwarz. Barry war aufgeschmissen, das wusste er. Sein Leben, wie er es kannte, war vorbei und selbst, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte Joe und Iris zu retten, seinen Vater würde er nicht retten können, denn immerhin saß dieser im Gefängnis für Dinge, die in Wahrheit Dr. Thawne getan hatte.

Und dann stand auf einmal Leonard Snart vor ihm und bot ihm einen Ausweg an. „Eobard Thawne ist besessen von dir", erklärte er ihm, „So sehr, dass er die Realität umgeschrieben hat um dich in seine Klauen zu bekommen. Nun, es hat nicht ganz so funktioniert, wie er es sich erhofft hat, aber ihm stehen genug andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung um dich gefügig zu machen. Deine Familie, deine Freunde, deine Namen…."

„Hör auf!", zischte Barry und hätte sich am liebsten die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst – als würde ihm dieser Gedanke nicht schon von selbst immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen! Snart quälte ihn offensichtlich gerne, wie es schien.

„So muss es aber nicht laufen", sagte Snart, „Hör zu, Thawne hat die Realität mit Hilfe des Speer des Schicksals umgeschrieben. Den hält er irgendwo versteckt. Ich will diesen Speer. Ich weiß, dass du auch in dieser Realität ein Speedster bist. Hilf mir den Speer von Thawne zu stehlen, und ich beschütze dich."

Barry musterte den anderen Mann nachdenklich und forderte dann: „Nein, ich helfe dir, wenn du meine Familie und meine Namen beschützt."

Snart musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Für jemanden wie dich läuft das doch auf dasselbe hinaus, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte er darauf nur.

Zuerst rettete er Barrys Vater. Barry wusste nicht, wer oder was Leonard Snart eigentlich war, er schien aber halb Central City zu besitzen, darunter auch Iron Heights. Er ließ Henry Allen verlegen und arrangierte dann dessen Flucht nach Kanada, wo er unter einem Alias untertauchte. Barry wusste, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen würde, aber immerhin war er sicher.

Als nächstes war Joe an der Reihe. Das war einfach, da er nur versetzt werden musste, was ihn natürlich nicht begeisterte, doch Barry erklärte ihm die Dringlichkeit, und so zog sein Ziehvater gemeinsam mit Iris nach Keystone City. Dort waren sie natürlich immer noch in Reichweite von Thawne, aber Snart arrangierte es, dass die Wests von ein paar seiner …. fragwürdigeren Bekanntschaften beschützt wurden.

Cisco und Caitlin waren ein größeres Problem. Cisco besuchte seine Familie und wurde dann gemeinsam mit dieser überraschend zwangsdeportiert – und das obwohl alle Ramons geborene Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten waren.

Während Thawne wütend versuchte das in Ordnung zu bringen und seinen Lieblingsmitarbeiter zurückzubekommen, erklärte Barry Cisco die Lage, und dieser und seine Familie tauchten über Nacht unter. Thawne war mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert. Und ziemlich verwirrt.

Caitlin war ein schwereres Problem. Ohne ihren Verlobten würde sie niemals gehen, dafür standen sie und ihre Mutter sich nicht besonders nahe. Thawne würde diese hoffentlich ignorieren. Snart arrangierte für Caitlin und Ronnie eine Nacht-und Nebelflucht. Diesmal nach Mexiko und dann weiter in die Karibik.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Dr. Thawne misstrauisch wurde. Barry saß in seinem Labor im CCPD und arbeitete an Akten für Captain Singh, als Thawne unangemeldet in seinem Büro auftauchte, sich vor ihm aufbaute, ihn anfunkelte und erklärte: „Denkst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, dass du das warst, Barry? Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, fällst du mir derart in den Rücken! Vergiss lieber all deine Pläne, deine Lieben magst du weggeschafft haben, aber du gehörst mir. Ich habe dich gemacht, Barry Allen, vergiss das nicht!" Dann stolzierte er aus dem Büro. Barry sah dem Mann beunruhigt hinterher. Seinem Dafürhalten nach war Thawne gerade von „unheimlich" zu „offensichtlich geistig nicht ganz normal" aufgestiegen.

Snart war auch nicht begeistert. „Er ist in dein Büro gekommen und hat dich bedroht?", wiederholte er ungläubig, „Das ist nicht gut. Er verliert schneller den Verstand, als ich erwartet hätte. Wir müssen unseren Zeitplan beschleunigen. Die nächste Person, die wir verschwinden lassen, bist du."

Barry hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, aber nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit Thawne war er auf ein Wiedersehen mit diesem nicht gerade scharf. Er telefonierte also noch ein letztes Mal mit Iris, hoffte, dass sie verstand, was er meinte, wenn er sich verabschiedete, und tauchte dann unter. Barry Allen, CSI beim CCPD und Lieblingsprojekt von Eobard Thawne verschwand von der Bildfläche.

Snart brachte ihn in einem seiner alten Safe Häuser unter. Offenbar hatte Snart früher ein ganz anderes Leben geführt als jetzt. Offenbar war er eine Art kleiner Gauner gewesen. Snart reagierte zutiefst beleidigt, als Barry den Fehler machte ihm diese Beobachtung mitzuteilen. „Kleiner Gauner? Ich war ein Meisterdieb!", belehrte er den jüngeren Mann und rauschte dann schmollend ab und ließ sich eine Woche nicht sehen.

Barry verbrachte seine Zeit von nun an alleine und langweilte sich dabei zu Tode. Ab und zu rannte er durch die Stadt um sich was zu essen zu besorgen, das war aber auch schon wieder alles. Snart sah nur selten vorbei, und wenn dann nur um sich zu versichern, dass Barry in der Zwischenzeit nicht irgendwo anders hin abgehauen war und ihre Abmachung vergessen hatte.

„Das würde ich nicht tun. Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben, oder? Und ganz abgesehen davon würde ich das sowieso für dich tun. Du willst diesen Speer haben, also hole ich ihn dir", versicherte ihm Barry.

„Einfach so?", wunderte sich Snart.

„Natürlich. Du stehst auf meinem Kompass", erklärte Barry.

„Ich will nicht, dass du es für mich tust, weil ich auf deinem Kompass stehe. Wir schulden uns nichts. Ich meine, du schuldest mir eine Menge, weil ich deine Familie und Freunde aus der Stadt geschmuggelt habe, aber wir schulden uns nichts wegen einer Laune der Natur auf unseren Armen", meinte Snart nur dazu.

„Das ist deine Meinung", sagte Barry.

Das war wirklich Snarts Meinung, doch Leonard Snart war nicht so kalt, wie er tat, das wurde Barry bald klar. Snart sah nun öfter vorbei um Barry beizubringen wie man ein guter Dieb wurde. Zumindest versuchte er ihm das beizubringen. Barry war der Meinung, dass das eigentlich unnötig war, da er ein Speedster war, doch er beschloss die Zeit zu nutzen, da es vielleicht die einzige war, die er jemals mit Leonard Snart verbringen würde.

Snart brachte ihm Dinge über Sicherheitssysteme bei, wie man ein Schloss knackte, wie man einen Raubzug plante. Vieles von dem hätte Barry auch ohne Hilfe geschafft und gewusst, aber das band er Snart nicht an die Nase. Wenn er das getan hätte, dann wäre Snart gegangen und nicht wiedergekommen. Snart tat immer so professionell, doch manchmal sprach er von seiner Schwester oder Mick Rory, und dann taute er auf. Dann konnte Barry den Mann unter dem Eis erkennen.

„Du bist zwar immer so kalt und kurzangebunden, aber in Wahrheit bist du ein guter Kerl", erklärte er seinem Lehrer eines Tages.

Snart erstarrte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja, ich denke, ich _glaube_, dass du wirklich Potential hast. Zum Helden, meine ich", erklärte Barry. Snart starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann meinte er kalt: „Sag das nicht. Sag so was nie wieder!" Er sah Barry kalt an, aber unter der Kälte des Blicks lag noch etwas anderes, etwas Warnendes. „Ich finde, wir sollten dich verlegen, du warst lange genug hier", meinte Snart abrupt, „Und außerdem sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen, bis wir zuschlagen. Thawne könnte mich verfolgen lassen und dich so finden."

Barry blinzelte und blickte den älteren Mann nachdenklich an. „Ich verstehe", meinte er dann. _Ich verstehe, dass du mich dafür bestrafst, dass wir uns deiner Meinung nach zu nahe gekommen sind._

Snart stand zu seinem Wort. Barry kam in ein anderes Safe House, und Snart ließ sich dort nicht mehr blicken. Manchmal träumte Barry von ihm. Manchmal träumte er von Iris. Manchmal träumte er von seinen Eltern und seiner Kindheit bei Joe. Er träumte sogar von Dr. Thawne, Cisco, und Caitlin und ihrem Ronnie. Er war einsam. Und allein.

Warum auch hatte er den Mund nicht halten können? Kompass-Beziehungen sollten das Leben bereichern und es nicht erschweren. Wenn er Leonard Snart nie getroffen hätte, wäre er jetzt vielleicht tot, aber zumindest wäre er nicht alleine.

Nach einigen Monaten drehte Barry ein bisschen durch. Lief Amok in der Stadt. Zerstörte Häuser. Snart tauchte am nächsten Morgen auf und wirkte wütend. Doch auch Barry war wütend und kam ihm mit dem Anschreien zuvor. „Du hättest mich einfach sterben lassen sollen!", meinte der Meta vorwurfsvoll, „Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin nicht für so was geschaffen! Es ist wie Einzelhaft! Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich brauche andere! Ich bin gerne unter Menschen! Wann darf ich endlich deinen blöden Speer holen?!"

Snart seufzte. „Bald", meinte er.

„Sieh mich nicht so an!", zischte Barry ihn an, „Sieh mich nicht so an, und komm mich nicht besuchen, wenn du doch nicht vorhast zu bleiben!"

Snart nickte nur. „Verstanden", meint er, „Trotzdem musst du in ein neues Safe House." Barry hasste ihn ein wenig dafür, dass er so ruhig blieb. Und nachher hasste er sich selbst für das, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte Leonard Snart in seinem Leben, er wollte ihn bei sich. Und nun würde dieser sich erst recht fernhalten.

Und dann stand er vor ihm. Zusammen mit Ray Palmer und einem Mann, den Barry nicht kannte. Einer seiner Namen war durchgestrichen, und er war auf der Flucht. Seine Begleiter feindeten ihn an, und Barry war einfach nur froh nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Er wollte nie mehr alleine sein. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er Leonard Snart verteidigte. Und das sollte auch so sein, oder etwas nicht? Immerhin gehörte Leonard Snart zu ihm. Ob der das wollte oder nicht.

_Die Hauptsache ist, dass er jetzt hier ist, die Hauptsache ist, dass er jetzt bei mir ist. _Barry würde ihn und seine Begleiter beschützen. Alles für sie tun. Endlich den blöden Speer für sie stehlen. Und dann, wenn das erledigt war, dann würde vielleicht endlich alles gut werden.

Barry würde es tun wegen dem, was auf seiner Haut stand, egal, wie sehr das Leonard missfallen würde. Er würde es tun, weil es das einzig Richtige wäre. Und wenn es vorbei war, dann würde er Leonard Snart nicht einfach wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden lassen.

In der neuen Welt, die sie erschaffen würden, würde sie alle zusammen sein, alle, die der Kompass zueinander führte, und nichts und niemand könnte sie mehr trennen. Nicht einmal Eobard Thawne. Dafür würde Barry schon sorgen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Eigentlich hätte das hier etwas vollkommen anderes werden sollen, nämlich das übersprungende Ende von Barry aus „Kompass". Doch das wäre zu lange geworden, und das hier sollen ja eigentlich Shorts sein, also vielleicht ein anderes Mal (oder auch nicht). Irgendwie scheint ein Teil von mir Barry einfach nicht umbringen zu wollen…._

_Reviews? _


	4. Flirten und hübsche Augen

**4\. Flirten und hübsche Augen**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 5.20 „Gone Rogue"_

_Pairings: __Westallen, Erw von Nora/Joss, Nora/Spencer und Iris/OC und impliziertes Coldflash_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel und für Legends of Tomorrow, Crack_

_Inhalt: __Wenn jemand etwas tut, das falsch ist, dann muss es Konsequenzen geben. Oder:__Barry und__Iris beschließen, dass es höchste Zeit ist mit Nora „das Gespräch" zu führen._

* * *

Barry und Iris wünschten sich, es wäre nicht notwendig, doch leider hatten die jüngsten Ereignisse gezeigt, dass es höchste Zeit war mit Nora das Gespräch zu führen. Keiner von beiden war der Meinung dafür bereit zu sein, aber ihnen blieb keine Wahl. Sie-Cicada mochte planen, was sie wollte, solange sie nicht wussten, wo sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrem jüngeren Ich aufhielt, konnten sie nichts gegen sie unternehmen, also gab es keinen überzeugenden Grund sich vor dem Gespräch zu drücken.

„Nora, wir müssen uns unterhalten", verkündete Iris also ernst.

Nora erstarrte. Offenbar kannte sie diesen Tonfall und die entsprechende Miene aus der Zukunft und wusste, was auf sie zukam. „Mom, nein, das ist … wir haben doch schon alles geklärt, oder? Ich habe mich entschuldigt, und ihr habt gesagt, dass ich nach Hause kommen kann, und ….", protestierte sie, doch Barry ließ sie nicht ausreden und sprach die Worte aus, an die er sich nach all den Monaten immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte: „Deine Mutter hat recht. Setz dich."

„Okay…." Nora machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und nahm Platz. Sie waren zu dritt im Hub. Ralph, Sherloque, Caitlin, Cisco, und Joe gingen Hinweisen auf Cicadas möglichen Aufenthaltsort nach, und Cecile war bei Jenna. Nora saß auf dem Drehstuhl vor den Monitoren, und Barry und Iris bauten sich vor ihr auf und musterten sie mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nora", begann Barry, „Es ist essentiell, dass du eine Sache verstehst: Den Rogues kann man nicht vertrauen. Du magst denken, dass es eine gute Idee ist ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, aber glaub uns, wenn wir dir sagen, dass sie dich am Ende immer betrügen werden. So wie Heute eben. Und Joslyn mag ihren Vater noch so sehr hassen, in dieser Hinsicht kommt sie genau nach ihm."

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich verschätzt habe", meinte Nora, „Aber immerhin hat sie mich damals gerettet, sie hat den Van aufgehalten, und ich dachte wirklich, dass wir nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben eine Verbindung zueinander entwickelt haben."

„Ja, siehst du, und genau das ist der Fehler: Du denkst es gibt diese Verbindung, aber selbst, wenn es sie gibt, hält das jemanden wie Weather Witch nicht davon ab dich zu betrügen", erklärte Iris.

„Ganz zu schweigen von jemanden wie Brie Lavran. Oder Ragdoll. Ich meine, es gibt nichts an Ragdoll, was einem den Eindruck vermittelt, dass man ihm vertrauen kann, geschweige denn auch nur mit ihm in einem Raum sein will", fuhr Barry fort.

„Ja, genau, ich musste mit Dad deswegen zur Therapie. Darüber kommt er so schnell nicht hinweg", warf Iris ein.

„Wieso hast du also gedacht, dass du ihm trauen kannst?", beendete Barry seine Ausführungen.

„Das habe ich ja gar nicht. Und im Übrigen bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob er bei dem Betrug überhaupt mitgemacht hat oder nicht. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich Joss auf meiner Seite habe, dann ….", verteidigte sich Nora.

Iris seufzte. „Ja genau,_ Joss", _meinte sie müde.

„Mama Cecile hat gesagt, dass sie die Taten bereut. Und sie hat mich gerettet. Ich hatte gute Gründe zu glauben, dass….", meinte Nora, aber Barry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Nora. Jemand, der mordet und stiehlt, ist niemand, dem man vertrauen kann. So einfach ist das", erklärte er.

„Aber …", begann Nora.

„Egal wie gut sie aussieht", fügte Iris hinzu.

„Das ist nicht. Ich meine, das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!", behauptete Nora eine Spur zu schnell.

Nun war es an Barry zu seufzen. „Nora", meinte Iris inzwischen, „Hast du denn aus der Sache mit Spencer Young nichts gelernt? Opportunisten sind immer Opportunisten. Egal, ob sie mit dir flirten oder nicht."

„Aber Joss ist anders", beharrte Nora.

Iris seufzte und warf Barry einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Deine Mutter hat recht", meinte er nur und vermied es Iris strafende Miene zu beachten. Etwas Besseres war ihm eben nicht eingefallen.

„Ich denke mal, dass der heutige Tag bewiesen hat, dass sie das nicht ist", meinte Iris, „Du hast doch gehört, was sie mit ihrer letzten Partnerin gemacht hat."

„Angeblich gemacht hat", verbesserte sie Nora, „Das hat sie vielleicht nur behauptet um vor Bug Eyed Bandit cool dazu stehen. Auf jeden Fall ist Gutes in ihr, das weiß ich genau."

„Man darf Schurken nun mal nicht vertrauen, Nora", betonte Barry, „Egal, wie viel Potential zum Besseren man in ihnen sieht."

„Aber es gibt welche, die sich geändert haben. Mick war früher ein Schurke, oder nicht?", hielt Nora dagegen, „Und nun ist er ein berühmter Bestsellerautor, Held, und Beschützer der Zeitlinie."

„Mick ist eine Ausnahme", meinte Barry, „Und er hat ein ganzes Team, das ihn auf der Spur hält. Joslyn hingegen…"

„Und was ist mit Leonard Snart", warf Nora dann ein.

Iris warf Barry einen „Oh, oh, jetzt hat sie dich"-Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. „Wieso, was ist mit Leonard Snart?", wollte Barry mit verdächtig hoher Stimme wissen.

„Leonard Snart war früher auch ein Mörder und ein Krimineller. Und dann ist er als Held gestorben, weil du ihm vertraut hast, Dad. Captain Cold konnte gerettet werden. Warum also nicht auch Weather Witch?", argumentierte Nora.

Barry hatte nichts, womit er das kontern konnte. „Bevor Captain Cold ein Held wurde, hat dein Vater den Fehler gemacht sich mehrmals mit ihm zu verbünden, und wurde dabei jedes Mal von ihm betrogen", belehrte Iris ihre Tochter, „Und trotzdem ist er jedes Mal wieder zu ihm gerannt und war dann enttäuscht, wenn er schon wieder betrogen wurde."

„Genau deswegen führen wir dieses Gespräch ja mit dir. Damit du nicht dieselben Fehler machst wie ich", ergänzte Barry.

„Aber am Ende _hat_ er sich geändert", beharrte Nora.

„Ja, aber bis dahin hat er uns viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, und das alles nur, weil dein Vater sich von Flirten und hübschen Augen hat ablenken lassen. Sei klüger als dein Dad, Nora", bat sie Iris.

Barry warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Musst du so tun als wäre das Reinfallen auf einen sexy Betrüger etwas, das sie nur von mir hat?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nun, mir ist das immerhin niemals passiert", entgegnete Iris.

„Ach? Und was war mit Kathy Jones? Hast du nicht ein ganzes Jahr lang Hausaufgaben für sie gemacht, weil du in sie verknallt warst, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie dir deine Kreditkarte gestohlen hat, woraufhin Joe uns beiden unsere Karten wieder weggenommen hat und uns den Geldhahn bis zum College wieder zugedreht hat?", erinnerte sie Barry hitzig, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dir gesagt habe, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch ist, hast du sie verteidigt, und soweit ich mich erinnere hauptsächlich deswegen, weil auch sie hübsche Augen hatte!"

„Immerhin ist Kathy nie in unser Haus eingebrochen und hat unseren Kakao getrunken!", gab Iris wütend zurück.

„Das hat er doch nur getan um uns vor Mardon und dem Trickster zu warnen!"

Die beiden Ehepartner funkelten einander einen Moment lang wütend an. Dann meinte Iris: „Der Punkt ist: Sei schlauer als wir, Nora. Bitte."

Nora schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bei diesen Genen? Da habe ich doch keine Chance", meinte sie, „Ich meine, immerhin ist offensichtlich alles eure Schuld."

Barry und Iris wechselten einen Blick. Dieses Gespräch war irgendwie nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten. Nein, das war es wirklich nicht.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Dass Barry bi ist, ist für mich immer schon Canon, doch in Staffel 5 wurde mir überraschend klar, dass wir in dieser Serie auch eine bisexuelle Iris haben, womit Westallen noch wunderbarer zusammen passt. Also ja, unsere bisexuelles Power-Couple versagt dabei ihrer Tochter auszureden sexy Schurken zu trauen, was ja auch zu erwarten gewesen war._

_Reviews?_


	5. Andere Leben

**5\. Andere Leben**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot setzt den One-Shot „Kalter Westwind" aus dieser Sammlung fort_

_Pairings: I__mpliziertes Coldflash und Westallen, Past CaptainCanary_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für meine Fic „Kompass" und die 2. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow", Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Doomworld-Barrys Schicksal._

* * *

Dieses ganze Gerede von alternativen Realitäten und davon, dass die Welt nicht so war, wie sie sein sollte, machte Barry nervös. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sagen „Na und, dann ist die Realität eben nicht so, wie sie sein soll, was geht mich das an?!", aber ein größerer Teil von ihm wusste, dass das Wichtigste, was er aus all diesem Gerede mitnahm die Tatsache war, dass Eobard Thawne in Besitz einer Waffe war, mit der er die Realität nach Belieben umschreiben konnte.

„Wenn wir den Speer haben, bringen wir alles wieder in Ordnung", hatte Leonard immer wieder gesagt, und Barry hatte immer genickt, war immer bereit gewesen, seinem Namen zu helfen diesen Speer in die Finger zu bekommen, weil es diesem wichtig war ihn zu besitzen. Er hatte nie wirklich daran gedacht diesen Speer des Schicksals für sich selbst zu benutzen. Er hatte nie wirklich daran gedacht, dass er mit diesem Speer seinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis holen könnte, oder den Mord an seiner Mutter ungeschehen machen könnte.

Der Speer war nie für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Er hatte ihn nie für sich selbst stehlen wollen, immer nur für Leonard. Und nun hörte er die anderen darüber diskutieren, was sie alles ändern wollten, wen sie aller retten wollten, was der Speer alles verhindern sollte, und das verwirrte ihn zutiefst.

Es waren harte Worte gefallen, und Leonard hatte sich von den anderen beiden Männern abgesetzt. Ray Palmer und Nate Heywood redete gedämpft miteinander, und Heywood rieb sich seinem Arm, während Leonard ans andere Ende des Safe House gegangen war und düster ins Nichts starrte.

„Diese Amaya…", begann Barry.

„Ist niemand, über den du dir Gedanken machen solltest", erklärte Leonard, „Wenn wir erst den Speer haben, wird sie nie gestorben sein." Er rieb sich wie unbewusst seinen eigenen Arm. Barrys Blick fiel auf den durchgestrichenen Namen darauf – Mick Rory. „Du willst ihn zurückholen - mit dem Speer", meinte Barry.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er auf meinem Arm steht. Worum es mir geht, ist die Tatsache, dass er neben Lisa die einzige Familie war, die ich je hatte. Ich muss ihn zurückholen. Und sicherstellen, dass Lisa sicher ist. Und außerdem haben die Nerds recht: Was passiert ist, ist meine Schuld. Mick ist meinetwegen… Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Ich wusste, dass er weich geworden war. Und er war ein Kompass-Romantiker…. Auf jeden Fall wird Thawne nun von uns erwarten, dass wir versuchen den Speer von ihm zu stehlen", schloss er dann, „Wir müssen viel vorsichtiger sein."

Er musterte Barry nachdenklich. „Deine Familie und deine Namen sind nicht mehr sicher, Barry", meinte er, „Mit dem Speer sind sie niemals wirklich außerhalb der Reichweite von Thawne. Als ich dir geholfen habe sie wegzuschaffen, herrschte noch der Pakt zwischen uns allen, dass wir den Speer nur gemeinsam verwenden würden oder gar nicht. Aber nach Mick … und nach meinem Verrat wird er sich nicht mehr an diese Abmachung halten. Egal, was Darhk und Merlyn dazu sagen."

_Iris, Joe, mein Dad, Caitlin und Ronnie, Cisco und seine Familie. _Barry schauderte. „Was mir eher Sorgen macht, ist, dass er den Speer gegen dich verwenden könnte", meinte er, „Du hast ihn betrogen. Ich bin nur … eine kleine Besessenheit von ihm."

Leonard zuckte die Schultern, als wäre es ihm egal, wenn das passieren würde. Vielleicht war er ja auch der Meinung, dass er es verdient hätte, wenn es ihm passieren würde. „Hör mal, Barry, ich weiß, wir hatten eine Abmachung, aber du musst nicht-", begann er, doch Barry unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe es versprochen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Thawne diesen Speer gegen dich einsetzt. Oder meine Familie und Freunde", erklärte er überzeugt, „Ich werde ihn holen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Leonard Snart musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ja, das weiß ich doch", meinte er dann in einem Tonfall, aus dem man fast Zuneigung heraushören konnte. Barry suchte seinen Blick und wandte sich dann um und sah wie ihn Ray Palmer und Nate Heywood anstarrten. Heywood wirkte immer noch wütend, doch Palmer wirkte nachdenklich.

„Du solltest Barry nicht mit hineinziehen", meinte Heywood.

„Ich gehe dorthin, wo Leonard hingeht", meinte Barry fest.

„Denk an das, was mit Felicity passiert ist", gab Palmer zu bedenken. Wer immer Felicity war, was ihr passiert war, war keine gute Sache gewesen, davon war Barry überzeugt.

„Das geht schon klar", erklärte Barry, „Ich bin schnell. Mir passiert nichts."

* * *

Leonard vierter Name war nichts gewesen, über das sie jemals groß geredet hatten. Bis sie ihm gegenüber stand und nicht gerade friedlich auf ihn wirkte - Sara Lance, eine der Häscherinnen von Damien Darhk. Sie war hinter Leonard und seinen neuen Freunden her.

Es war ein seltsamer Moment, als sie sich in StarLabs gegenüberstanden – zwei Menschen, die etwas sehr Wichtiges verband, jemand sehr Wichtiger – ein Name auf ihren Armen. Zu was machte sie das? Es gab Theorien dazu – unter anderem von Dr. Palmer, er würde sagen, dass sie dadurch miteinander verbunden waren, dass Leonard Snart das Bindeglied zwischen ihnen war, dass ihre Leben durch ihn untrennbar miteinander verbunden wären, dass sie dadurch fast wie Geschwister wären. Und doch waren sie Gegner.

Gegner, ja, aber keiner von ihnen war skrupellos. Sara Lance räumte ihm die Chance ein sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Wegen Leonard. Doch er konnte das nicht so einfach tun, wiederum wegen Leonard. Und nicht nur wegen ihm – Iris, Joe, sein Dad, Caitlin, Cisco, sie alle verließen sich auf ihn. Dabei wusste Barry genau, wozu die Frau, die ihm gegenüberstand, fähig war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er schneller wäre als sie. Immerhin hatte er Kräfte, sie nicht.

Leonard war es, der ihn rettete. Unerwartete tauchte er auf, zielte mit dieser Kältekanone, die er immer mit sich herumtrug, auf Sara Lance. Um ihn zu retten, das wusste Barry sehr genau, und leider wusste Sara Lance das auch. Leonard tat so, als würden ihm die Namen auf seinem Arm wegen der Tatsache, dass auf seinem Arm standen, nichts bedeuten, doch Barry und Sara Lance wussten es besser, sie wussten die Wahrheit: Dass er das gerne so hätte, dass es aber nicht die Wahrheit war.

Sara Lance, wusste dass Leonard bluffte. „Du würdest mich niemals töten", erklärte sie.

„Du hast recht. Ich würde dich niemals _töten_", gab Leonard ihr recht. Wieder durchschaute sie ihn, doch diesmal war sie nicht schnell genug.

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Waffe, mit der Leonard auf sie geschossen hatte, nicht tödlich war. Stattdessen schien sie nur Sara Lances Erinnerungen an die Welt, wie sie einst gewesen war, wiederhergestellt zu haben. Damit war Sara Lance nun auf ihrer Seite, oder zumindest nicht mehr auf Damien Darhks Seite.

Aber dafür war sie wütend auf Leonard. Wirklich wütend.

„Du … das alles ist deine schuld!", erklärte sie voller Zorn, „Du hast Mick dazu gebracht uns alle zu verraten. Und nun ist er tot! Genau wie Amaya!"

Leonard widersprach nicht einmal. „Ich wollte einfach nur nicht tot sein. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Der Mann, den ich gekannt habe, hat sich für uns alle geopfert. Er hat sich für die Welt geopfert. Er war ein Held. Und er würde sich für dich schämen. Er würde sich schämen, wenn er wüsste, wie du Barry benutzt", erklärte Sara Lance hart, „Der Leonard Snart, den ich kannte, war in jeder Hinsicht das Gegenteil von dir. Er war ein Mann, auf den man stolz sein konnte, ein Mann, von dem ich voll Stolz sagen kann, dass ich ihn geliebt habe."

„Ich war schon immer unwiderstehlich", meinte Leonard nur dazu.

Sara Lance verpasste ihm daraufhin einen Kinnhaken. „Ich sollte dir deine Erinnerung zurückgeben, damit du weißt, worüber du dich hier gerade lustig machst, aber da ich weiß, wie es einem ergeht, wenn man sich an seinen eigenen Tod erinnern kann, erspare ich es dir. Außerdem brauchen wir dich", meinte sie kühl.

„Sind wir jetzt alle Freunde?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Zumindest wollen wir alle dasselbe", meinte Sara Lance.

Erinnerungen wiederherstellen, wie verrückt! Barry kam die Idee, dass diese Waffe vielleicht auch seine Erinnerungen wiederherstellen könnte. Die Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das er niemals gelebt hatte. Ein Leben, in dem seine Mutter vielleicht niemals ermordet worden wäre, ein Leben, in dem er Iris und Caitlin und Cisco noch hätte, ein Leben, in dem … er Leonard nicht mehr hätte. In dem er Leonard verloren hätte.

Nein, von diesem Leben wollte er in Wahrheit nichts wissen. Nicht, wenn er es ohne Leonard leben müsste. Zum Glück schien auch niemand auf die Idee zu kommen ihn seine Erinnerungen zurückgeben zu wollen. Wozu auch? Immerhin war er auf ihrer Seite. Und Sara Lance und ihre Freunde schwangen zwar große Reden darüber, dass Leonard Barry benutzte, doch in Wahrheit benutzten sie ihn genauso. Und ihre Namen standen nicht auf seinem Arm. Ihnen hatte er nichts versprochen. Für sie war er nur ein Werkzeug um diesen Speer zu bekommen, und sie waren für ihn Fremde. Fremde, die mit Leonard verbunden waren, aber für Barry zählten sie trotzdem kaum, nur Leonard zählte.

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Merlyn und Darhk stellten Barry, Leonard, Sara, Ray, Nate und ihr Freund Jax, dessen Erinnerungen sie ebenfalls wiederhergestellt hatten, schließlich Thawne. Thawne hatte eine Maschine gebaut, die den Speer zerstören sollte. Anstatt den Speer einzusetzen um alles zu bekommen, was er wollte, wollte Thawne lieber verhindern, dass irgendjemand ihm mit dem Speer alles, was er bereits hatte, wieder wegnahm. Barry hätte es kommen sehen müssen, trotzdem war er überrascht.

Wie er war auch Thawne ein Speedster und verdammt schnell. Schneller vielleicht als Barry. Er hatte es geschafft den Speer wieder an sich zu bringen. Und war nun dabei ihn zu vernichten. Er musste ihn nur in diese Maschine werfen, die Professor Stein für ihn gebaut und aktiviert hatte.

Barry wusste, dass der Einzige, der eine Chance hatte, den Speer zu retten, er war. Er war der Einzige, der vielleicht schnell genug dafür wäre.

Leonard wollte den Speer, er brauchte den Speer. Seit Mick Rory auf seinem Arm durchgestrichen worden war, war sein Blick leer geworden. Barry hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Leonard brauchte den Speer um Mick Rory zurückzubekommen und um Sara Lance davon abzubringen ihn zu hassen. Und Barry war der Einzige, der ihm ihn beschaffen konnte.

Ein anderes Leben, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Im Moment war er ganz froh darüber, dass er nicht wusste, was er verloren hatte. Was er vielleicht nie zurückbekommen würde.

Er dachte kurz an Iris. Und an Caitlin und Cisco. Und dann rannte er los.

Leider war er nicht schnell genug.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das waren sie also die Fortsetzung von „Kalter Westwind" und ein Teil der übersprungenen Ereignisse aus „Kompass". Damit haben wir Doomworld-Barry aus dem Kompass-Verse endgültig abgehackt._

_Reviews?_


	6. Keine Rettung

**6\. Keine Rettung**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse, aber nicht mein Hauptverse, sondern das ab „Crisis on Earth-X" AU-gehende „Stranded on Earth-X"-Verse_

_Spoiler:_ _Für meine Fic „Stranded on Earth-X"_

_Pairings: __Thallen, Erw. von vergangenen Coldray_

_Warnings:__Dark Fic!, __A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Erw. von Vergewaltigung, implizierte Kastration, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death (mehrfach), PTSD, Depression, Schuld, Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes und von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind sowie von Insassen eines Konzentrationslagers_

_Inhalt: __Was nach „Stranded on Earth-X" passiert ist._

* * *

Eddie machte sich Sorgen um Barry. Nach allem, was der Omega durchgemacht hatte, nach allem, was mit ihm passiert war, sollte er wirklich nicht so … fröhlich sein. Schlimm genug dass er die letzten Monate in einem Konzentrationslager verbracht hatte, noch dazu war es Gothambach gewesen.

In seiner Zeit als Lagerkommandant hatte Eddie immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass seine Insassen wie Menschen behandelt wurden, vor allem die Omegas. Lange bevor der Widerstand ihn abgesprochen hatte, hatte er Vergewaltigung und Misshandlung unterbunden und sich für bessere medizinische Versorgung eingesetzt. Gothambach aber war anders geführt wurden. Obwohl es hauptsächlich ein Arbeitslager gewesen war, war es in den letzten Monaten zugleich auch zu einem Vernichtungslager mutiert – die Insassen waren eingesetzt worden um das kryptonische Metall für das Regime abzubauen, dabei war aber keine Rücksicht auf Verluste mehr genommen worden, wer nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, war erschossen oder vergast worden, oder einfach ignoriert während er langsam verhungerte. Das Regime hatte gewusst, dass es dabei war zu verlieren, und daher alle Ressourcen, die ihm noch geblieben waren, bis zum Letzten ausgenutzt. Barry war eine dieser Ressourcen gewesen. Trotzdem war er, seit er seine Kräfte zurückbekommen hatte, erstaunlich positiv eingestellt. Er lächelte und schien mit sich selbst im Reinen zu sein.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sein Verhalten Eddie ein wenig unheimlich. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn der Omega geheult und geschrien hätte oder so wie Leo in Depression versunken wäre. Aber nein, Barry schien entschlossen die positiven Seiten des Lebens zu sehen und zu genießen.

„Eure Art Lager zu befreien ist etwas unorthodox", hatte Rick Flag zu ihm gesagt, als sie sich wiedergesehen hatten. Der andere Beta hatte sich in der Hierarchie des Widerstands weiter nach Oben gearbeitet. Zelle um Zelle hatte sich unter seiner Führung zusammengeschlossen, und nun war er der ganze große Macker, wie es schien. Für jemand, der entschieden verkündet hatte, keine Zeit für die Befreiung von Gothambach zu haben, weil es Wichtigeres gab, heimste er nun viel zu viel Ruhm dafür für sich ein.

Dabei waren er und seine Leute erst Wochen nach der Explosion vorbeigekommen. Der Teil von Eddie, der immer noch Hauptmann Thawne war, hatte Bericht erstattet. Flag schien Ray Terrills Tod nicht zu betrauern, er schien ihn eher als eine Art Verschwendung anzusehen, da sie dadurch ihres stärksten Meta-Menschen beraubt worden waren. Als Eddie ihm erklärt hatte, dass seine Priorität die Versorgung der Geretteten Insassen war, hatte er ihn angesehen als wäre er etwas vollkommen Unverständliches. Von Barrys verschollenen Begleitern schien er nicht viel wissen zu wollen. Dass Alex Danvers spurlos verschwunden war, scherte ihn herzlich wenig. Sara Lances Selbstmord berichtete er knapp ohne auf die weiteren Details einzugehen und den Tod des Doppelgängers des Führers nannte er zwar ein „bedauerliches Missverständnis", schien das aber nicht so zu meinen. Es waren andere, die Eddie sagten, dass Winn Schott bei diesem „bedauerlichen Missverständnis" ebenfalls umgekommen war.

_Ist vielleicht besser so. Wer weiß, was er mit mir gemacht hätte, weil ich ihn in Gefangenschaft zurückgelassen habe. _Aber Eddie hatte Prioritäten setzen müssen. Ihm war es um die Rettung der Omegas und der Metas gegangen, diejenigen, die Schutz brauchten und die, die nützlich waren - Toymans Sohn war weder in die eine noch die andere Kategorie gefallen, aber nun würde er dessen Rache niemals erleben müssen.

Trotzdem konnte ein Teil von Eddie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie viel Unfall dieser „bedauerliche Unfall" wirklich gewesen war. Flag war immer schon ein Opportunist gewesen und verdammt ehrgeizig. Ein lebender Winn Schott hätte ihm nur Ärger gemacht und ein lebender Oliver Queen, egal aus welchem Universum, nun wer hätte den schon gerne zu seinen Leuten gezählt?

Seit Red Tornado Overman getötet hatte, sah es für den Widerstand gut aus. Sie eroberten immer mehr Städte, zerstörten immer mehr Parteizentralen, und schienen tatsächlich Lager zu befreien, wenn es sich einrichten ließ. Flag war entschlossen die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und das Regime aus Deutsch-Amerika zu vertreiben. Eddie war sich nicht so sicher, ob das machbar war, aber im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich – seine Priorität war es den Opfern zu helfen.

Leo war ein Schatten seiner selbst. Es war als hätte der Tod seines Liebhabers ihn vernichtet, doch laut Barry hatte er schon zuvor seinen Kampfgeist verloren. Er war nicht der Einzige – die überlebenden Insassen von Gothambach waren ein geschlagener Haufen verängstigter unterernährter Schatten, die Eddie Hauptmann Thawne nannten und ihn für ihren neuen Lagerkommandanten zu halten schienen. Selbst die Alphas boten ihm ihre Hälse dar, was ein wenig beunruhigend war. Ja, die Betas hatten das Sagen im Regime gehabt, aber das war von den Alphas immer nur zähneknirschend akzeptiert worden, und in seiner langen Karriere bei den Streitkräften hatte ihm noch niemals ein Alpha-Untergebener seinen Hals dargeboten.

Der einzige Gothambach-Überlebende der anders war, war Barry. Der nannte ihn Edward – offenbar um ihn von der Version von Eddie Thawne, die er auf seiner Erde gekannt hatte, zu unterscheiden – und widersprach ihm ständig, egal, worum es ging.

Er wollte am liebsten mit Flag und den anderen durch das Land ziehen und Regimestreitkräfte vernichten, so viel war offensichtlich. Aber Eddie hatte nicht vor das zuzulassen. Barry war in keinerlei Verfassung für große Heldentaten, ob er das nun anders sah oder nicht.

Zumindest hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen den anderen zu helfen. Eddies Argument, dass sie dringender Hilfe brauchten als Flag, hatte funktioniert. Barry hatte seit der Explosion immer wieder betont, dass er Menschen helfen wollte, und an seinen Omega-Instinkt sich um andere kümmern zu wollen zu appellieren war aufgegangen. Er versorgte seine ehemaligen Mitgefangenen aufopferungsvoll, auch wenn er lieber woanders gewesen wäre.

Trotzdem fürchtete Eddie, dass es dem Omega-Speedster nicht mehr lange in Gotham halten würde. Spätestens wenn Leo sich erholte, würde er gehen wollten. Eddie vermutete, dass er hauptsächlich wegen Leos Zustand blieb, weil er seinen Freund und Mit-Omega nicht im Stich lassen wollte.

Sie hatten eine ehemalige Nervenheilanstalt von Gotham zu einer Art Krankenhaus umfunktioniert und betreuten hier die Überlebenden. Die Regimetreuen, die von Barry gerettet worden waren, waren entweder geflohen oder hatten sich ergeben. Da das zu einem Zeitpunkt passiert war, als noch nicht abzusehen gewesen war, dass Flag und seine Truppe hier jemals auftauchen würde, war es Eddie zugefallen mit den Gefangenen zu verfahren. Das Einfachste wäre gewesen sie alle zu erschießen, aber Barry hatte ihn mit treuen brennenden Augen angesehen, und Eddie hatte daraufhin davon abgesehen und sie zum Betreuungsdienst eingeteilt.

Als Flag dann aufgetaucht war, waren die höheren Ränge abgeführt worden um befragt und vermutlich gerichtet zu werden, während die niedrigeren zurückgelassen worden waren und einfach weitermachten wie bisher. Eddie brauchte sie, Flag war nicht bereit gewesen auch nur einen Teil seiner Leute hier abzustellen um sterbende Juden, Omegas, und Parteiverräter am Leben zu halten.

„Hauptmann Thawne? Hauptmann Thawne?" Eddie blinzelte und sah auf. In der Türe zu seinem Büro stand Bruce und wirkte wie immer unentschlossen und ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

Laut eigenen Angaben war Bruce ein niederrangiger Wachmann in Gothambach gewesen. Da im Zuge der Explosion die meisten Akten vernichtet worden waren, musste Eddie ihm das glauben, obwohl er vermutete, dass es sich um eine Lüge handelte. Bruce hatte etwas an sich, was es schwer machte in ihm einen einfachen Mitläufer zu sehen, aber zumindest spielte er den devoten nervösen Beta sehr gut. Flag schien seinen Namen nicht auf seiner Liste zu haben, und Eddie hoffte nur, dass Bruce nicht gerade der Lagekommandant war, der versuchte seinen eigenen Hals zu retten, indem er darüber log, wer er war.

Die Namen seiner Kollegen hatten ihn nie gekümmert, das war Lances Aufgabengebiet gewesen nicht seines. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Kommandant von Gothambach gewesen war. Flag auch nicht, was das anging, Sie nahmen an, dass er in der Explosion umgekommen war, aber wer konnte das schon wissen? Nun, es würde doch nicht ausgerechnet Bruce sein, oder?

„Was gibt es, Bruce?", wollte Eddie wissen.

„Sir, es ist wegen Eurem Omega. Er verlangt nach Euch auf der Intensivstation", erklärte Bruce und senkte seinen Blick. Sein Omega. Jeder hier ging davon aus, dass Barry zu Eddie gehörte. Irgendwie stimmte das ja auch, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Seit ihrer Wiedervereinigung hatte Eddie Barry nicht angerührt und umgekehrt – der Omega war viel zu traumatisiert dazu, ganz zu schweigen von der anderen Sache, trotzdem war es für alle offensichtlich, dass er Eddies Liebhaber war. Und Eddie musste immer wieder an die Frage von Ray denken, ob er Barry lieben würde. Vielleicht tat er das ja. Wenn Liebe bedeutete ständig von dem, den man liebte, in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden, sich ständig um ihn zu sorgen, und ständig mit ihm zu streiten, dann war er wohl verliebt. Nicht, dass es irgendwohin führen würde.

„Danke, Bruce", meinte Eddie und machte sich auf zur Intensivstation.

Barry saß dort neben einer sterbenden jungen Frau und hielt ihre Hand und redete sanft auf sie ein. Sie war Jüdin und ein Omega, und sehr kurz davor zu sterben. Eddie glaubte, dass ihr Name Kathy lautete.

„Es geht zu Ende, Eddie", erklärte Barry mit belegter Stimme, „Die Medikamente schlagen nicht an, die Infektion gewinnt…." Er warf Eddie einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sie wollte noch ein letztes Mal das Meer sehen. Kann ich sie ans Meer bringen, Eddie, damit sie dort…." Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Eddie wusste auch so, was er meinte.

Seine instinktive Antwort lautete „nein". Jedes Mal, wenn Barry seine Kräfte benutzte, brachte er sich in Gefahr. Außerdem hatten sie sich bemüht die schweren Fälle in einer sterilen Umgebung unterzubringen, selbst wenn es schlimm aussah, sie von dort wegzubringen machte die minimale Chance auf Heilung zu Nichte, die sie noch hatten, und steigerte außerdem das Risiko, dass sie andere mit diversen Krankheiten, unter denen sie litten infizierten.

In den letzten Wochen hatte die Leitung von Gothambach keine Säuberungen mehr durchgeführt, mehr als nur eine Seuche hatte hier gewütet, wie es schien. Und keine wusste, wer alles infiziert war. Nichts von all dem hatte Barry aber bisher davon abgehalten Sterbenden ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. „Sie/Er will noch einmal das und das sehen", hieß es immer, und kaum war es ausgesprochen, war Barry auch schon eine Staubwolke. Er fragte nicht um Erlaubnis, nicht wirklich, er informierte Eddie nur so über seine Pläne. Sie hatten sich darüber schon so oft gestritten.

„Von mir aus", seufzte Eddie. Vielleicht ließ Barry die Leiche zumindest dort. Das würde es ihnen ersparen sie zu verbrennen.

Barry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und war dann auch schon wieder weg. Eddie sah ihm seufzend hinterher. _Wir könnten sie so oder so nicht retten, wir können keinen einzigen retten. _Sogar die Gesunden waren gefährdet. Vor zwei Wochen war es zu einer unvorhergesehen Typhus-Epidemie gekommen, die auch das Pflegepersonal betroffen hatte. Sie waren um die Hälfte reduziert worden. Alle ihre Medikamente waren aus. Eddie schickte Barry immer wieder los um neue aufzutreiben, aber meistens kam er mit leeren Händen zurück. Flag dieser Bastard hatte das gewusst. Vermutlich hatte er Eddie deswegen seinen Willen gelassen. Weil er hoffte ihn, Leo, und Barry auf diese Weise loszuwerden.

„Ist er weg?"

Eddie drehte sich nicht um, er wusste auch so, dass Bruce hinter seinem Rücken lauerte und vermutlich nicht ehrerbietig auf den Boden starrte, sondern ihn anfunkelte. „Ja, Kathy wollte noch mal das Meer sehen, bevor sie … Nun ja, ich schätze, das wird sie", erklärte Eddie, „Wir brauchen frisches Bettzeug, und das Zimmer muss desinfiziert werden."

Das Klicken des Pistolenabzugs verriet ihm, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde. _Verdammt, wo hat er die Waffe her? _Sie hatten sämtliche Waffen vernichtet, kaum, dass die Explosion vorbei gewesen war. Eddie war die einzige Person mit einer Schusswaffe hier, zumindest sollte es so sein.

„Bruce", begann Eddie langsam, „Bruce, mach jetzt keinen Fehler. Wenn du das tust, dann wird Flag davon erfahren, und er wird sämtliche Regimeangehörige hinrichten lassen, sobald er sie nur sieht."

„Was ich als keinen großen Verlust bezeichnen würde. Verräter allesamt. Genau wie du. Einmal ein hübscher Omega und schon wechselst du die Seiten. Das ist widerlich", meinte Bruce kalt. Eddie ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass er schon lange bevor er Barry kennengelernt hatte für den Widerstand gearbeitet hatte. Das würde ihn nur schneller umbringen.

„Das Regime hat keine Zukunft, das musst du doch sehen, Bruce. Der Führer und der General sind verschollen. Mit ihnen ihr Geheimprojekt. Overman und seine Metas sind tot. Es gibt nichts, wofür es sich noch zu kämpfen lohnt", argumentierte Eddie vorsichtig.

„Also bist du aus Feigheit übergelaufen", stellte Bruce fest, „Noch nie von lieber tot als Sklave gehört?"

„Der Widerstand versklavt keine Menschen", behauptete Eddie.

„Ach nein?"

Und mit einem Mal brach ein Damm in Eddie. „Ich habe euch versklavt, wenn du so willst. Aber die Alternative war euch alle zu erschießen, und ich wollte das nicht. … Ich habe so viel Tod gesehen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr sehen müssen", gestand er dann ein, „Es tut mir leid, dass deine Freunde gestorben sind, aber wir konnten die Epidemie nicht vorhersehen. Wir haben nur versucht Leben zu retten. Ich wollte doch nur … endlich mal Leben retten anstatt sie zu nehmen. So wie Barry. Er rettet Leben, warum darf ich nicht auch versuchen Leben zu retten?"

„Weil du ein Schlächter bist", meinte Bruce.

„Aber das wollte ich niemals sein. Ich bin geblieben um ihnen zu helfen, aber egal, was ich versucht habe, es hat nichts geholfen. Und dann als ich bereit war allem ein Ende zu setzen, aber zu feige dazu war, kam Toymans Sohn zu mir und hat mir gesagt, dass ich Leben retten kann, wenn ich bleibe, also bin ich geblieben, und ich habe Leo gerettet und so viele andere, aber es waren nie genug, und Winn war genauso furchtbar wie der General, aber dann kam Barry, und ich dachte vielleicht kann ich endlich etwas richtig machen. Vielleicht kann ich endlich etwas tun, worauf er stolz sein kann, und wenn er auf mich stolz ist, dann kann ich mich vielleicht eines Tages wieder im Spiegel ansehen. Aber egal, was ich versuche, ich kann sie nicht retten. Ich kann keinen von ihnen retten. Flag hat mich im Stich gelassen. Den Widerstand schert es nicht, ob sie überleben, es hat sie noch nie geschert. Also ja, von mir aus, tu es. Tu es, denn du hast recht, ich bin ein Feigling. Ich will nicht schon wieder dabei zusehen müssen, wie so viele sterben und ich nichts tun kann um es zu verhindern!" Eddie verstummte und wartete ab.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Eddie wirbelte herum, bereit sich zwischen die Kugel und Leo zu werfen, der mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm stand und Bruce, aus dessen Hand die Waffe auf magische Weise verschwunden war, misstrauisch musterte. „Du solltest denen nicht den Rücken zudrehen, Eddie", meinte Leo und nickte in Richtung von Bruce.

Eddie war viel zu verwirrt um etwas darauf zu sagen. Und nebenbei: Seit wann rannte Leo durch das Krankenhaus und gab wieder sarkastische Kommentare ab? Eddie musterte den Beta-Omega prüfend. Der erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Eddie, vor dem Krankenhaus steht eine Ärztin", sagte er, „Ihr Name ist Quinzel, sie ist ein Omega, und sie hat Medikamente dabei. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sie ist, oder woher sie kommt, aber das Zeug ist echt. Eddie, wir werden hier vielleicht doch nicht sterben. Barry hatte recht."

Eddie nickte mechanisch. „Hol sie rein und bring sie in mein Büro", meinte er. Leo warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf Bruce und ging dann.

Eddie starrt den Beta an. Der erwiderte seinen Blick. „Citizen Cold, ja? Ihr seid befreundet", stellte Bruce fest.

„Seit Jahren schon", meinte Eddie, „Wer sind **Sie**?" Dieser Mann war nicht der, für den er ihn gehalten hatte, soviel war sicher.

„Spielt keine Rolle. Sie wollen wirklich helfen. Das ist es, worauf es ankommt. Quinzel, Sie können ihr vertrauen, sie wird uns helfen", meinte Bruce.

„Wenn Sie nicht zum Regime gehören, wieso haben Sie das nie gesagt? Sie hätten erschossen werden können!", empörte sich Eddie.

„So wie Sie", meinte Bruce nur, „Und so wie Sie wollte ich das vielleicht einige Zeit lang sogar. Machen Sie Ihre Arbeit, Thawne, retten Sie Leben. Küssen Sie Ihren Omega. Reden Sie mit Quinzel. Arkham hatte niemals eine guten Ruf, aber vielleicht können wir zum ersten Mal seit Menschengedenken dafür sorgen, dass hier zur Abwechslung doch einmal jemanden geholfen wird."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Eddie sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Dann erinnerte er sich an Quinzel. Medikamente, ja, genau. Mit Bruce konnte er sich ein anderes Mal auseinandersetzen. Zunächst galt es Leben zu retten. Zunächst galt es zu helfen. Was sonst konnte er auch tun um alles andere wieder gutzumachen?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Irgendwie war das nicht wirklich, was ich schreiben wollte, aber es ist hinten raus gekommen._

_Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer dieser Bruce wohl ist._

_Reviews?_


	7. Die Entscheidung

**7\. Die Entscheidung**

* * *

_Universum: __Eigenständig, Canon bis 5x21_

_Spoiler:_ _Diese Fic führt die Handlung nach 5x21 „The Girl with the Red Lightning" fort_

_Pairings: __Sherloque/Renee, vergangenes Cynco, Cisco/Kamille, Backround Westallen_

_Warnings:__Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Spekulationen für das Staffelfinale, Erw. von Serienmördern, Angst_

_Inhalt: __Cicada wurde endlich aufgehalten. Nun ist es für Cisco an der Zeit sich der Frage zu stellen, was er eigentlich möchte._

* * *

Alles wäre fast furchtbar schief gegangen. Ralphs Warnung kam zu spät, Thawne bekam das, was er wollte, während aber Sie-Cada das größere Problem war. Sie wollte immer noch alle Metas töten, und bevor sie sich mit Thawne auseinandersetzen konnten, musste sie sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen, und letztlich wäre alles schief gegangen, wenn Nora nicht gewesen wäre und seltsamer Weise Noras Glaube an Thawne.

_Okay, vielleicht ist er kein absolutes Monster, aber solange ich mich immer noch an die Zeitlinie erinnern kann, in der er mich getötet hat, werde ich in ihn niemals wieder den Mann sehen können, der er früher für mich war, sondern immer nur als… nun ja, als Thawne eben._

Zumindest war die Krise überstanden, und alles beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren schien keine Serienmörder Metas töten zu wollen, was für einen Meta wie Cisco einer war, durchaus erholsam war. Die meisten um das CCPD versammelten Metas waren nach Hause gegangen. Der panische Ansturm auf das Heilmittel hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Großteils.

Denn da waren immer noch diejenigen, die sich in blinder Panik hatten heilen lassen, und nun alles andere als erfreut waren. Sie warfen _StarLabs _und dem CCPD vor sie getäuscht zu haben, forderten ihre Kräfte zurück, und Joe und Captain Singh hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun die aufgebrachten Bürger zu beschwichtigen.

„Hört mal, ich weiß, dass ihr alle wütend seid, aber keiner hat euch gezwungen das Heilmittel zu nehmen. Ihr wurdet von uns vorher darüber aufgeklärt, dass es sich nicht nur um ein vorübergehendes Ausschalten eurer Kräfte handelt, sondern ihr sie für immer verliert", verkündete Joe an die wütenden Menge gewandt, „Ich weiß, ihr denkt, ihr wurdet manipuliert, aber es war nie sicher wann und ob wir Cicada aufhalten können. Als erwachsene Menschen habt ihr euch dafür entschieden einen Teil eurer Identität aufzugeben um eure Leben zu schützen. Wir haben euch nur gesagt, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht, ihr seid es, die euch dafür entschieden habt sie wahrzunehmen. Nun müsst ihr mit eurer Entscheidung leben!"

„Wir wurden manipuliert und betrogen! Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass bald keine Gefahr mehr besteht, dann hätten wir uns anders entschieden!", schrie jemand erbost.

„Nun, es gibt Metas in dieser Stadt, die sich anders entschieden haben", betonte Captain Singh, „Sie hätten zu diesen gehören können."

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, führte das zu weiteren wütenden Ausbrüchen.

„Nicht zu glauben", ätzte Cisco, „Wir haben retten ihnen das Leben, und was bekommen wir? Keine Dankbarkeit. So viel steht fest!"

Er stand gemeinsam mit Sherloque, Caitlin, und Ralph hinter der wütenden Menge vor dem Eingang des CCPDs, die Joe und Singh am Rednerpult zuhörten. Cecile war bei Jenna, und Barry und Iris hatten sich zurückgezogen, nachdem sie Nora verloren hatten. Nicht, dass Cisco ihnen das übel nehmen konnte. „Ich habe ja nicht nur monatelang an diesem Heilmittel gearbeitet", fuhr er dann sarkastisch fort, „Gern geschehen."

„Entscheidungen, die aus Angst getroffen werden, bereut man nachher eben schnell und schiebt die Schuld dafür gerne anderen zu. Das ist psychologisch erwiesen", meinte Caitlin, „Wir hätten mit so einer Reaktion rechnen müssen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich weitere Proben des Heilmittels herstellen und der Öffentlichkeit zukommen lassen. Es gibt Metas, die durch die dunkle Materie so verändert wurden, dass sie nicht mehr so leben können wie sie wollen. Für sie sollte eine Heilung weiterhin eine Möglichkeit bleiben."

„Und dann gibt es aber auch Metas, die durch ihre Kräfte zu besseren Menschen wurden, vergiss das nicht", betonte Ralph.

„Ja, es ist seltsam", meinte Sherloque, „Renee Adler hat sich entschieden ihre Kräfte zu behalten. Sie war bereit zu riskieren zu sterben anstatt sich den Teil Ihrer selbst, der sie vervollständigt, nehmen zu lassen. Ich habe sie natürlich auf meine Heimaterde in Sicherheit gebracht, aber trotzdem war das sehr mutig von ihr. Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau."

„Und trotzdem will sie dich", meinte Ralph nur dazu.

„Ja, das macht sich umso bemerkenswerter", sagte Sherloque, der wie immer gegen jede Ironie immun war.

Caitlin warf Cisco einen vielsagenden Blick zu und meinte dann: „Ich bin mit meiner Mutter zum Essen verabredet. Bis später."

„Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich meine Mom anrufen sollte. Ihr sagen, dass ich von der verrückten Serienkillerin nicht umgebracht wurde und all das", erklärte Ralph, „Shirly, Cicso, wir sehen uns." Caitlin hakte sich bei ihm ein, und die beiden schlenderten davon.

Cisco sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. „Nun", meinte Sherloque, „Damit stellt sich die Frage, was du tun wirst."

Cisco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, ich meine, ob du das Heilmittel nehmen wirst oder nicht. Ich meine, du hast doch deine Zweifel, was Vibe angeht, und im Grunde hast du das Heilmittel entwickelt um deine Kräfte loszuwerden, mais non? Und nun, da Cicada 1 und 2 besiegt sind, und die Stadt und diese Erde eine Pause eingeräumt bekommen hat, ist der beste Zeitpunkt gekommen um Vibe in Pension zu schicken und wieder Cisco Ramon zu werden", erklärte Sherloque.

Cisco starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was? Ich? Vibe loswerden? Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich das Heilmittel entwickelt habe. Ich habe es entwickelt um Cicada aufzuhalten. Und um Metas zu heilen, die keine Metas sein wollen", behauptete er.

„Metas wie du", meinte Sherloque, „Denn das ist doch auch der Grund, warum du Kamille nichts von Vibe erzählt hast. Weil du nicht wusstest, ob du für immer Vibe sein würdest. Renee hat mir ihre Kräfte verheimlicht, weil sie nicht sicher war, wie meine Reaktion aussehen würde, aber du, du hast Kamille verheimlicht, wer du wirklich bist, weil du selbst nicht weißt, wer du wirklich bist. Es ist Zeit sich zu entscheiden, wie du sein willst. Willst du wie Renee Adler oder Ralph Dibny sein oder wie diese Menschen dort-" Er deutete auf die protestierenden Leute vor dem CCPD. „Oder willst du eine wohlüberlegte Entscheidung treffen, etwas aufzugeben, was du in Wahrheit sowieso nie wolltest?" Er nickte Cisco zu und ließ diesen stehen.

Cisco blinzelte und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste nur eins, dass Sherloque nicht unrecht hatte. Wenn er das Heilmittel jemals nehmen wollte, dann musste er das Auge des Sturms nützen und es jetzt nehmen. Aber … wollte er das überhaupt? Hatte er es jemals gewollt?

* * *

Am besten dachte man in der Lounge nach. Das hatte Cisco im letzten Jahr festgestellt. Ohne die anderen wirkte die Lounge seltsam leer, aber genauso wollte Cisco es.

_Wie kann er mich mit diesen panischen jetzt alles bereuenden Menschen vergleichen, die das Heilmittel genommen haben um vor Cicada sicher zu sein? Ich, Angst! Wovor sollte ich denn Angst haben! Vor meinen Kräften … wohl kaum!_

Nur, dass er seine Kräfte entdeckt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal in eine von Barry ausgelöschte Zeitlinie geblickt hatte, in der er von Dr. Wells alias Eobard Thawne umgebracht worden war. Dass er durch seine Kräfte seinen eigenen Tod miterlebt hatte. Und dann wäre er wegen seiner Kräfte erneut fast gestorben, als er von Cicada beinahe ermordet worden wäre. Und danach hatte er seine Kräfte nicht mehr benutzen können und sie dann, als er wieder gesund genug war, nur zögerlich wieder eingesetzt. Und war auf die Idee mit dem Heilmittel gekommen.

_Okay, ich kann sehen, wie Sherloque darauf kommt, aber ich habe keine Angst vor meinen Kräften. Nicht wirklich. Und der Grund, warum ich sie nach meinem falschen Tod nur noch zögerlich eingesetzt habe, war nicht Cicada sondern …._

_Gypsy._

Ja, Gypsy. Die gute Cynthia. Zuletzt vor ihrer Trennung hatten sie auf derselben Frequenz vibrieren zu müssen, und dadurch war ihnen klar geworden, dass sie eben nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge waren. Dass Cindy Cisco nicht auf ihrer Erde an ihrer Seite als Partner gewollt hatte. Und dass Cisco dieses Leben in Wahrheit auch nicht wirklich gewollt hatte. Oder war das nur eine Lüge? Hatte er es nicht schon gewollt? Hatte er in Wahrheit nicht sein ganzes Leben lang nach einer Beziehung gesucht wie sie Iris und Barry hatten und wie sie Caitlin und Ronnie gehabt hatten? Der wahren Liebe, der Person, mit der er Seite an Seite arbeiten konnte, mit der er jede Sekunde verbringen wollte, ohne die er niemals sein wollte?

Aber wenn diese Person nicht Cindy war, wer war sie dann? Kamille? Im Grunde kannte er sie kaum. Ja, er mochte sie und hoffte, das sie gemeinsam ihr Glück finden würden, aber ihr Anblick löste bei ihm nicht die Schmetterlinge im Bauch aus, die Gypsy verursacht hatte. Ihre Gegenwart beschleunigte seinen Puls nicht so wie ihn Gypsy beschleunigt hatte. Und noch viel wichtiger: ihre beiden Körper pulsierten nicht im Einklang, so wie er und Gypsy immer im Gleichklang pulsiert hatten, wenn sie ihre Kräfte benutzt hatten.

War Vibe im Grunde nicht etwas, das er mit Gypsy verband, und hatte ihn der Einsatz seiner Kräfte nicht immer daran erinnert, was er verloren hatte, nun, da er sie verloren hatte?

Und je mehr er über Cindy hinweg kam, desto weniger störte es ihn seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Oder etwa nicht? Aber trotzdem war da immer noch der bittere Nachgeschmack, die Tatsache, dass ihn seine Kräfte immer daran erinnern würden, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte, der für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, der gewesen war wie er und ihn nicht genug gewollt hatte um für immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Und dann waren da noch die anderen Faktoren: Das Wissen, dass seine Kräfte eines Tages ausbrennen würden und ihn vielleicht mit ausbrennen würden – er hatte miterlebt, was mit Breacher passiert war, und Caitlins Kommentar darüber, wie körperlich belastend seine Kräfte waren, hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Und dann auch noch zu erfahren, was mit Barry in der Zeitlinie aus der Nora stammte passiert war, wegen seiner Kräfte, wegen seinem Status als Held….

Ja, das alles hatte Cisco verunsichert. Und zugleich hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass er schon lange vor seinen Kräften Leuten geholfen hatte, nur mit seinem Verstand. „Deine andere Superkraft" hatte Sherloque es genannt. Könnte Cisco nur mit seiner anderen – ersten – Superkraft leben? Nur noch der Tech Support sein?

Nach der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion hatte er sich so schuldig gefühlt. Barry, der im Koma lag, Ronnie, den er für tot hielt, all die anderen, die ihre Kräfte nicht verstanden oder sie für böse Zwecke nutzen. Cisco hatte das alles unbedingt wieder gutmachen wollen. Und als Vibe war er dazu besser in der Lage gewesen als als Cisco Ramon. Aber war er nur aus Schulgefühl heraus zu Vibe geworden?

War er nur deswegen Vibe gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte, dass er der Stadt das schuldete? War alles nur Wiedergutmachung gewesen, die nun durch die Erfindung des Heilmittels zu Ende war? _War's das? Bin ich fertig? Muss ich jetzt nie wieder Vibe sein?_

Aber das war nicht die Frage nicht wahr? Die Frage war, ob er Vibe sein wollte.

_Es ist an der Zeit zu entscheiden, wie du sein willst, _hatte Sherloque gesagt.

_Also dann. Wie will ich sein? Wer will ich sein? Und warum will ich das sein?_

* * *

Einige Stunden später fand Sherloque Cisco in der Lounge. „Und, mein Freund, wie hast du dich entschieden?", wollte der größte Detektiv des Multiversums von ihm wissen.

Cisco, der Kräcker knabberte und einen selbstgemixten Drink trank, sah ihn nur mit Schalk in den Augen an und erwiderte: „Was denkst du denn, wie ich mich entschieden habe, oh großer Detektiv, mhm? Ich bin Cisco Ramon, der verdammt Vibe! Und ich bin es gerne! Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das aufgeben?!"

Sherloque nickte zufrieden. „Ja, warum zum Teufel solltest du das", stimmte er dem Meta zu und lächelte.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe ein Kommentar zu Episode 5x21 gelesen, das meinte, dass Renees Handlungsstrang dieser Folge Ciscos hätte sein sollen, und da dies vermutlich die letzte Gelegenheit ist sich mit dem Cisco-Subplot der Staffel auseinanderzusetzen, musste ich sie wahrnehmen. Noch ist zwar nichts offiziell, aber ich nehme an, dass es darauf hinausläuft, dass Cisco das Heilmittel nimmt und Carlos die Serie vielleicht nicht verlässt aber zumindest nur noch in eingeschränkter Kapazität in Staffel 6 zu sehen ist. Ich hoffe, dass es anders kommt, aber im Moment sieht es ganz danach aus._

_(Dabei würde es viel mehr Sinn machen Cisco aus der Serie zu schreiben, indem er doch noch Breachers Job übernimmt)._

_Wie auch immer, prinzipiell, bin ich anders als viele andere nicht der Meinung, dass Ciscos 5. Staffel-Plot keinen Sinn machen würde, im Gegenteil, ich finde nur, dass er schlecht ausgearbeitet ist. Wie ihr eben gelesen habt, hat Cisco tatsächlich gute Gründe mit seinen Kräften zu hadern, und dieser Hader beginnt nicht zufällig nach seiner Trennung von Gypsy._

_Das Problem ist nur, dass diese Gründe innerhalb der Staffel kein einziges Mal angesprochen wurden. Der Writers Room hätte statt Cisco eine neue Love Interest zu verpassen lieber seine Zeit darauf verwenden sollen bei diesem Thema in die Tiefe zu gehen und Cisco verbalisieren zu lassen, was eigentlich in ihm vorgeht. Es gab Ansätze in diese Richtung - vor ein paar Folgen zum Beispiel- aber es kam nie wirklich was dabei heraus._

_Deswegen diese Fic, die das aufarbeitet und das Wunsch-Szenario für das Ende dieses Subplots darstellt._

_Reviews?_


	8. Der einstige und zukünftige Flash

**8\. Der einstige und der zukünftige Flash**

* * *

_Universum: __Mein A/B/O-Verse, diesmal Hauptuniversum._

_Spoiler: __Für mein A/B/O-Verse und die 3. Staffel, ein paar vage Spoiler für Staffel 4 und 5 und für Legends of Tomorrow Staffel 3_

_Pairings: __Westallen, Allenbert, impliziertes Snowbert, etwas Snowbarry, Erw, von vergangenen Thallen_

_Warnings__: A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten, Angst, Character Death, Sexismus, körperliche und geistige Behinderungen, Geschlechterwechsel, Trans-Charaktere_

_Inhalt: __Das andere Jahr 2024 war nicht gerade ein fröhliches._

* * *

Barry würde alles tun um Iris vor Savitar zu retten, auch sich einer Welt stellen, in der er sie nicht gerettet hatte. Die Zukunft war kein netter Ort, das stellte er schnell fest. Scudder und Dillon schienen keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm zu haben, und alles in allem wirkte Central City nicht mehr wie die Stadt, die sie einst gewesen war, sie wirkte wie eine Stadt der Rogues und nicht wie eine Stadt der Helden.

Team Flash, fand er schnell heraus, gab es nicht mehr. Die ehemaligen Mitglieder aufzuspüren war gar nicht so leicht, und vor allem war es sehr frustrierend. Iris war nicht das einzige Opfer seines Versagens geworden, wie es schien. Caitlin war Killer Frost erlegen und hatte Ciscos Hände zerbrochen, er besaß nun Prothesen aber keine Kräfte mehr. Obwohl Barry Killer Frost miterlebt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, dass Caitlin jemals Cisco weh tun könnte. Und noch dazu so dauerhaft. Immerhin war Cisco ein Omega, und Caitlin - nun sie war Caitlin. Nur eben hier nicht mehr, hier war sie scheinbar nur noch Killer Frost.

Cisco war aber nicht das einzige Opfer. Wally wurde von Barry in einem Spital aufgespürt, in dem er rund um die Ohr betreut wurde, mit gebrochenen Rücken und Lock-In-Syndrom war Wally nicht gerade jemand, der auf sich selbst achtgeben konnte. „Aber was ist mit seinem Vater? Joe West? Er ist ein Omega, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Wally einfach so im Stich lassen würde", wollte Barry von der betreuenden Omega-Schwester wissen, die ihm nur mitteilen konnte, dass Barry Allen, also er, als nächster Verwandter in ihren Unterlagen angegeben war. Und für die Unterbringung hier im Krankenhaus kamen offenbar Captain Singh und H. R. auf.

Deswegen waren die beiden Betas Barrys nächste Halt. H. R. war inzwischen ein erfolgreicher Bestseller-Autor und erfreute sich eines großen Fankreises. So wie Cisco vor ihm begrüßte auch er Barry mit einem „Ach du bist es", was ihm doch sehr seltsam vorkam. Wer sollte er sonst sein? Hatte sich sein zukünftiges Ich wirklich so sehr von den anderen entfernt, dass diese eine Begegnung mit ihm fürchteten? „Cisco hat mir von Caitlin und Julian erzählt und von Wally, aber was ist mit Joe?", wollte Barry von dem Beta-Wells wissen.

„Ach, Joseph", seufzte H. R., „Es ist lange her, dass ich etwas von ihm gehört habe."

„Das sagen alle, aber ich will wissen, wo er ist", betonte Barry, doch H. R. konnte und wollte ihm nicht weiterhelfen.

Captain Singh erwies sich ebenfalls nicht als besonders hilfreich. Vor allem war er abweisend. Abweisender als sonst. Der Beta war Barry gegenüber zwar immer etwas barsch gewesen, doch tief in seinem Inneren hatte Barry immer gewusst, dass der Mann ihn mochte. Davon war jedoch nichts mehr zu merken. „Was willst du hier, Allen? Du arbeitest nicht mehr hier, schon vergessen?", schnauzte ihm sein Boss praktisch an, kaum, dass er dessen Büro betreten hatte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie in letzter Zeit etwas von Joe gehört haben", meinte Barry vorsichtig.

„Oh jetzt ist dir Joe auf einmal wichtig, ja? Was war mit den letzten Jahren? Du hast ihn einfach weggeworfen wie …." Singh unterbrach sich und schnupperte. Sein Tonfall veränderte sich, als er meinte: „Mach die Türe zu, Allen."

Barry war verwirrt, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. „Ich nehme an, du bist durch Zeitreise hierhergekommen", meinte Singh dann.

Barry hoffte, dass sich nicht zu viel Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte. „Wie? Was? Zeitreise? Aber, so was gibt es doch gar nicht…", behauptete Barry etwas hilflos und tat so als würde er lachen.

Singh verdrehte die Augen. „Barry, lass das bitte, du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner, und die Tatsache, dass du behauptest es gäbe keine Zeitreise, trotz der sehr offiziellen Existenz des Time Bureuas, macht nur noch offensichtlicher , dass du lügst", meinte er dann milde.

„Time was?", wunderte sich Barry.

„Eben. Also, ich nehme an, du kommst von davor. Warum bist du hier? Um es zu verhindern? Um Savitar aufzuhalten?", wollte Singh dann wissen.

Barry nickte nur. Weiter zu lügen würde nichts bringen, offenbar wusste Singh mehr als zu seiner Zeit, Barry wusste zwar nicht, was genau er wusste, er wusste aber offenbar mehr als Barry in diesem Moment selber wusste. Singh seufzte. „ Dann solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren und nicht auf Joe", meinte Singh.

„Aber, was ist denn mit Joe? Ist er …." Er konnte das Wort „tot" nicht aussprechen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er nicht nur Iris sondern auch Joe verloren haben sollte … den konnte er nicht ertragen.

Singh musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Alles, was du hier über diese Zeit erfährst, lenkt dich von deinem Ziel ab", meinte er. Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, ich muss wissen, was passiert ist", bettelte er.

„Verdammter Omega", meinte Singh, „Ich konnte noch nie nein zu dir sagen. Also gut, nach allem was passiert ist, mit Iris, Wally, und mit dir, wurde Joe zwangseingewiesen. Das Gerichtsurteil besagte, dass er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war auf sich selbst zu achten. Du weißt, wie das ist. Omega-Hysterie gilt zwar als psychologischer Irrweg, aber es gibt immer noch genug Leute, die daran glauben."

Barry traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Aber, das haben wir alle einfach so zugelassen?" Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Natürlich hat es niemand einfach so zugelassen. Cecile und ich haben alles versucht, was legal möglich ist. Julian hat versucht nachzuweisen, dass biologisch gesehen alles mit Joe in Ordnung ist, aber es war sein Geist um den es ging. Und er war nicht mehr derselbe. Die einzige Alternative wäre rundum Pflege durch einen nahen Verwandten gewesen." Singh musste es nicht aussprechen. Barry wusste, dass der einzige nahe Verwandte, der das hätte tun können, nämlich er selbst, das abgelehnt hatte.

„Ich – ich verstehe", murmelte er und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Er konnte Singhs Blicks auf sich ruhen spüren. „Sei nicht zu streng zu dir selber, Allen, du kennst nicht alle Fakten über diese Zeit", verkündete er dann.

„Nein, die kenne ich wohl nicht", räumte Barry ein.

„Der Flash kann Savitar besiegen", erklärte Singh, „Du solltest dich darauf konzentrieren. Alles andere spielt keine Rolle." Barry war anderer Meinung. Und registrierte erst mit einiger Verspätung, dass Singh offenbar nicht nur einiges wusste sondern alles. Der CCPD-Captain lehnte sich zu ihm vor und meinte eindringlich: „Geh niemanden besuchen, den du nicht besuchen solltest, Barry."

Trotzdem fand sich der Omega in Julians Labor wieder. Zu Joe war er nicht gegangen, er wusste nicht, ob er das ertragen könnte, aber Julian konnte er sehen. Julian und Killer Frost. Ihre Haarlänger war außer Kontrolle geraten und sie war eindeutig Killer Frost. Von Caitlin hatte sie kaum noch etwas. „Flash, mein liebster Flash, bist du gekommen um zu spielen? Bist du gekommen, damit dich ein Alpha mal so richtig hernimmt?", schnurrte sie ihn an, als sie ihn sah und presste sich gegen die Glasscheibe, „Bist du gekommen damit ich dir gebe, was du verdient hast?" Trotz der Glasscheibe zwischen ihnen konnte Barry die Alpha-Pheromone riechen. Von Caitlin dem Beta war nichts mehr übrig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe", erklärte Barry ihr. Sie lachte nur. „Wieso im Stich gelassen, Barry? Ich bin endlich die, dich immer sein sollte!", erklärte sie glockenhell, „Vielleicht sind wir alle die, die wir immer hätten sein sollen."

„Was machst du hier? Hitze kann es keine sein, und Mittel habe ich auch keine mehr für dich", meinte eine barsche Stimme hinter ihm. Barry drehte sich um und sah, dass der Julian dieser Zeit eine Brille trug, aber ansonsten wirkte wie immer.

„Oh, der große Alpha kommt! Wird er mich zu Recht weisen? Wird er mich auf meinem Platz verweisen, weil ich mich seinem Spielzeug angenähert habe?", flötete Killer Frost und grinste anzüglich.

Julian ignorierte sie vollkommen. „Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier willst!", bellte er stattdessen und stutze dann, näherte sich Barry, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, und sog seinen Geruch ein. „Oh, du bist es", stellte er fest. _Warum sagen das nur immer alle?_

„Ja, ich bin es. Was ist passiert? Ich meine, Cisco hat mir erzählt, was sie ihm angetan hat, aber…." Barry deutete hilflos auf dem hinter dem Glas gefangenen Alpha.

„Ich war zu spät, das ist passiert. Ich konnte ein Mittel entwickeln, das sie stabilisieren sollte, doch es war zu spät. Die Umwandlung in einen Alpha hat sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben", erläuterte Julian.

„Das ist deine Meinung", mischte sich Killer Frost ein.

„Und seit dem arbeite ich an einem Weg ihre Kräfte zu neutralisieren, in der Hoffnung, dass ich, wenn ich das schaffe, auch einen Teil der alten Caitlin zurückbringen kann", schloss Julian.

„Die alte Caitlin ist tot", informierte ihn Killer Frost.

„Ich betreue sie hier persönlich, weil es sonst niemanden gibt, der das kann. Alpha-Hormone fluten immer noch ihren Körper. Es ist als würde sie zu mehr werden wollen als nur einem Alpha. Ich weiß nicht zu was", erklärte der Wissenschaftler, „Prime Alpha kann es nicht sein, dazu ist sie zu aggressiv. Aber was gibt es sonst noch?"

Er seufzte und musterte Barry. „Lebt sie noch, dort von wo du kommst?", wollte er wissen. (Er sprach nicht von Caitlin).

„Ja, ich bin hier um nach einen Weg zu suchen sie zu retten und Savitar aufzuhalten", erklärte Barry.

„Ich hoffe, du findest ihn", meinte Julian nur dazu.

„Oh, kommt, nicht zu schüchtern! Ihr dürft gerne vor meinen Augen rummachen", flötete Killer Frost, „Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so schüchtern. Und ich hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Peep Show einzuwenden…." Julian warf ihr nur einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu und meinte dann zu Barry: „Ich freue mich wirklich dich zu sehen." Und da war eine Sanftheit in seinem Blick, die Barry sagte, dass das stimmte. _Was ist nur mit mir passiert in dieser Zeit?_

Statt nach Joe suchte er nach sich selbst. Er musste es einfach wissen. Ihm war egal, was Singh gesagt hatte, er musste es von dem Omega hören, der sein Rudel im Stich gelassen hatte, der seine Familie im Stich gelassen hatte. Ja, man sagte, dass Omegas, die ihren Alpha verloren, verrückt werden konnten, aber das hier, das hier hätte Iris nicht gewollt, und Barry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich alle anderen im Stich gelassen hatte.

Der Barry Allen aus 2024 lebte im geschlossen StarLabs. Zum Friseur war er schon lange nicht mehr gegangen, und nach nur wenigen Momenten in seiner Gegenwart wusste Barry, was es mit dem „Oh, du bist es" von allen anderen auf sich hatte.

„Du bist es", sagte auch der andere Barry, aber Barry war viel zu beschäftigt damit ihn anzustarren um über die Bedeutung davon nachzudenken. „Du", stellte er fest, „bist ein Beta. Deswegen hat Julian gesagt, dass es keine Hitze sein kann, die mich zu ihm bringt."

Beta-Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Nach Iris war er sehr hilfsbereit. Sagte immer es wäre eine reine medizinische Notwendigkeit, aber ich wusste es besser. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Julian, der verklemmte Engländer, für den es schon fast zu viel war Caitlins Hand zu halten, war ganz Alpha, wenn er auf mir lag. Er war der erste, der die Umwandlung bemerkte, er hat mich betreut, überwacht, stabilisiert. Und dann habe ich ihn enttäuscht. Wie alle anderen auch. Ich würde sagen, wir hatten das, was man eine traumatische Trennung nennt, durchgemacht."

„Joe", begann Omega-Barry.

„Das Gericht befand mich als zu instabil", erklärte Beta-Barry, „Jemand, der sich gerade in der Umwandlung befindet, kann keinen instabilen Omega betreuen. Natürlich könnte ich seine Pflege inzwischen übernehmen, aber … ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür geeignet wäre."

„Team Flash ist zerbrochen. Du hast es zerbrechen lassen", erklärte Omega-Barry vorwurfsvoll.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen, Barry", erwiderte der Beta-Barry voll Schmerz, „Du hast sie noch nicht verloren. Du weiß nicht, wie es ist, in einer Welt ohne sie zu leben. Sie war der Alpha, sie hat uns alle zusammengehalten, ohne sie waren wir alle verloren. Aber keiner mehr als ich. Nach Eddie und meinem Dad auch noch sie. Und Caitlin gleich dazu, dieses Ding ist doch nicht Caitlin. Und dann auch noch Wally und Joe. Ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr. Ja, Cisco und Julian haben es nicht verstanden. H. R. war wütend auf mich, obwohl ich nicht dachte, dass er überhaupt wütend werden kann. Aber ich wusste es, ich wusste, dass es vorbei war. Eine Zeit lang habe ich mir vorgemacht weitermachen zu können, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht weiter machen kann. Savitar hat mich vernichtet. DeVoe, die Rogues, sogar Cicada, keiner von denen kam dem nahe, was Savitar erreicht hat."

„Aber uns zeichnet doch aus, dass wir immer wieder aufstehen. Egal, was passiert", warf Omega-Barry ein.

Beta-Barry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Irgendwann, Barry, erreichst du den Punkt, an dem du nicht weiter machen kannst", meinte er dazu nur.

Barry wollte das alles nicht einsehen. Und er wollte es nicht zulassen. Er erfuhr alles, was er wissen musste, aber das war ihm nicht genug. Bevor er heimkehrte und diese Zukunft hoffentlich abwandte, musste er sie noch in Ordnung bringen. Musste er Team Flash wieder vereinen.

Cisco strahlte ihn an, als er das hörte. Offenbar hatte er die ganze Zeit auf diesen Ausgang der Dinge gehofft. Barry hingegen wusste, dass er vielleicht nie wieder gutmachen könnte, was passiert war, aber für Iris und für sich selbst konnte er die, die noch übrig waren, dazu inspirieren ihren Kampf wieder aufzunehmen. Und wenn er es richtig anstellte könnte er vielleicht sogar sich selbst dazu inspirieren wieder ein Held zu sein, heute und an jedem Tag danach.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Mal wieder zurück nach Staffel 3 und eine Geschlechtsumwandlung mehr, denn in meinem A/B/O-Verse sagt nichts tiefgreifende Charakterveränderung deutlicher als ein Geschlechtswechsel._

_Reviews?_


	9. Und an jedem anderen Tag ebenfalls

**9\. Und an jedem anderen Tag ebenfalls**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __ Episode 5.22. _„_Legacy"_

_Pairings: __Westallen_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Angst, Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Stolz und Trauer liegen oft eng zusammen, Hoffnung und Verzweiflung ebenfalls._

* * *

Sie hatten sie verloren, und das war unerträglich. In ihren letzten Momenten war sie tapfer gewesen, so unglaublich tapfer. Sie hätte sich selbst retten können, doch es war ihr wichtiger gewesen, die Person zu retten, die sie gewesen war anstatt nur ihr Leben zu retten. Und das machte sie unglaublich stolz, es machte sie unglaublich stolz zu wissen, dass ihre Tochter eine Heldin gewesen war, dass sie alles daran gesetzt hatte Cicada zu besiegen, Grace zu retten, und Eobard aufzuhalten. Dass sie alles daran gesetzt hatte immer das Richtige zu tun. Dass sie ihre Fehler akzeptiert hatte und gelernt hatte mit ihnen zu leben. Dass sie bis zuletzt tapfer gewesen war, und dass sie immer damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr Leben als Heldin sie genau dieses Leben kosten könnte und für den Fall der Fälle ein Video vorbereitet hatte um ihre Eltern zu trösten. Eigentlich sollten nicht die Kinder die Eltern trösten müssen, aber so gesehen sollten auch die Eltern ihre Kinder nicht überleben müssen.

Überleben. Als wäre Nora tot, doch eigentlich war nicht tot, nicht wahr? Nur diese Version von Nora West-Allen, die sie im letzten Jahr kennen und lieben gelernt hatten, war weg. Die andere Nora, die Nora, die noch geboren werden würde, die würden sie wiedersehen, die würden sie gemeinsam in diese Welt setzen, gemeinsam aufzuziehen, und eines Tages würde sie im selben Alter wieder vor ihnen stehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie sie liebte.

Und wenn sie ihre Kräfte entdeckte, dann würde sie sich vielleicht wieder daran erinnern können, was sie hier alles erlebt hatte, denn konnten sich Zeitreisende nicht manchmal an andere Zeitlinien, die sie miterlebt hatten, erinnern? Konnte Eobard Thawne sich nicht an alle die Zeitlinien, die er erlebt hatte, erinnern? Ja, er hatte angedeutet, dass die Negative Speed Force ihn vor den Veränderungen der Zeitlinie bewahrt hatte, aber gab es nicht andere Zeitreisende, die sich auch ohne diese andere Speed Force an andere Zeitlinien erinnern konnten? Konnten sich die Legends nicht erinnern, wenn sich die Zeitlinie änderte? Hatte Barry sich in Flashpoint nicht erinnern können? Zumindest eine Zeit lang?

Nein, sie war nicht gestorben, nicht wirklich, sie würde nur zu einer anderen Person werden. Und die Person, die sie gewesen war, an die würden sie sich immer erinnern können. Durch ihre Video-Nachricht und ihre Aufzeichnungen. Und durch ihre eigenen Erinnerungen, denn im letzten Jahr war ihre Tochter ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden, und das würde sie immer bleiben.

Sie würde immer das Mädchen mit dem gelben und dem lila Blitz sein, und ja sogar auch das Mädchen mit dem roten Blitz, sie würde immer XS sein; die Menschen hier in dieser Zeit würden sich an ihre Heldin erinnern. Weather Witch, Rag Doll, Grace, keiner von ihnen würde XS vergessen, und keiner von ihnen würde Nora vergessen. Genauso wenig wie Joe und Cecile, und Cisco und Caitlin, und Ralph und Sherloque sie vergessen würde. Wally würde sich immer an sie erinnern. Captain Singh würde sich immer an diese seltsame Laborassistentin von Barry erinnern, von der er genau gewusst hatte, dass sie auch der neue weibliche Speedster gewesen war. Und selbst Eobard Thawne würde sie niemals vergessen. Denn immerhin hatte auch er sie geliebt. Ja, er war bereit gewesen sie zu opfern, so wie er immer bereit war alles und jeden zu opfern, wenn es um sein eigenes Überleben ging, aber er hatte sie geliebt wie eine Tochter, und selbst, wenn Barry und Iris und der Rest von Team Flash auf sie vergessen würden, er würde sie nicht vergessen, er, der sich in der Negativen Speed Force verstecken konnte und sich an alles erinnern konnte.

Und Gideon würde sich natürlich auch an Nora erinnern, selbst, wenn sie alle sterben sollten, Noras Botschaft würde für immer auf Gideons Festplatte gespeichert sein. Niemals würde sie vergessen werden. Man würde sich immer an sie erinnern. Heute und an jedem anderen Tag ebenfalls.

Und eines Tages in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würden sie sie wiedersehen, und diesmal würden sie alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge mit ihr erleben: Ihren ersten Schrei, ihre ersten Schritte, das erste Entdecken ihrer Kräfte. Und all die Fehler, die die andere Iris gemacht hatte, würden sie diesmal nicht machen. Sie würden es besser wissen.

Nora hatte ihren Vater vorm Verschwinden retten wollen, und vielleicht war ihr das ja auch gelungen. Nun, da sie wussten, was auf sie zukam, waren sie vorbereitet, konnten sich dem gemeinsam stellen, konnten es verhindern. Solange sie nur zusammenhielten, konnten sie sich allem stellen. Heute und an jedem anderen Tag.

Barry würde Ehemann, Vater, und Held sein, er würde für Nora da sein, er würde für Iris da sein, er würde für Central City da sein, und die ganze Welt, und sogar für das ganze Multiversum. Denn diese Art Mann war die Art Mann, die er war, der Mann, den Nora West-Allen mit Stolz ihren Vater genannt hatte.

* * *

„Veränderung der Zeitlinie", meldete Gideon, und dann konnte man sehen, wie sich das Datum auf Thawnes Zeitungsausschnitt änderte. „Flash Vanishes in Crisis" hieß es da immer noch, nur war das Jahr nicht mehr 2024 sondern 2019.

Nora West-Allen würde niemals geboren werden, da ihr Vater verschwinden würde, bevor er eine Chance hätte sie zu zeugen.

Und diese Welt, und alle anderen Welten ebenfalls, würden ohne den Flash auskommen müssen. Morgen und an jedem anderen Tag ebenfalls.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Es gibt viel, was ich mit diesen Finale in meinem diversen Universen noch tun kann und muss, aber als erstes musste das hier mal raus._

_Reviews?_


	10. Unendliche Möglichkeiten

**10\. Unendliche Möglichkeiten**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Verse und setzt Kapitel 2 „Magnetic North" fort._

_Spoiler: __Für das Finale der 5. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Westallen, etwas Eobarry, platonisches Eobard/Nora_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Angst, Fix-It, Eobard ist Eobard, Timey-wimey, drohender Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Eobard Thawne würde alles und jeden opfern um sich selbst zu retten. Aber würde er auch jemanden opfern, der auf seinem Kompass steht?_

* * *

Im Grunde war es ein einfacher Plan – die Zeitlinie so zu verändern, dass er frei kommen könnte und nicht hingerichtet werden würde, und sich dann in der Anti-Speed Force vor den Veränderungen in der Zeitlinie verstecken, und erst wieder herauszukommen, wenn alles vorbei war. Der Schlüssel zu seiner Flucht war Cicada, denn immerhin war Cicada auch das, was ihn gefangen hielt. Der verdammte Dolch nahm ihm seine Kräfte, wenn er es schaffen würde den Dolch in der Vergangenheit zu zerstören, dann hätte er wenige Momente um zu fliehen, bevor sich eine Zeitlinie manifestieren würde, in der er niemals vom Dolch gefangen gehalten worden war, dann hätte er wenige Momente in einer sterbenden Zeitlinie ohne Dolch.

Ironischerweise hatte er die Idee von Nora West-Allen. Immerhin hatte sie ihm gegenüber den Namen Cicada erwähnt, als sie ihn zusammen mit ihren Vater in der Vergangenheit konfrontiert hatte. Cicada, den Feind, den der Flash niemals hatte aufhalten können, Cicada, den Nora West-Allen auf jeden Fall aufhalten wollte. Cicada, der die Kräfte von anderen Metas vorübergehend ausschalten hatte können. Eobard war nicht umsonst ein Genie, er brauchte nicht sehr lange bis ihm klar wurde, wie er von den Behörden in den 2030ern und 2040ern gefangen gehalten wurde – der Dolch, der ihm seine Kräfte nahm war Cicadas Dolch.

Und dann stand Nora West-Allen eines Tages kurz vor seiner geplanten Hinrichtung vor ihm, und da spürte er es. Beim ersten Mal war ihr Name nicht auf seinem Arm erschienen, was seltsam war, oder vielleicht auch nicht, damals hatte er sich noch in einer anderen Zeitlinie befunden, damals waren sie vermutlich noch nicht miteinander verbunden gewesen, doch diesmal waren sie es. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stand ein Name auf seinem Kompass. Es war nicht der Name, den er sich dort immer gewünscht hatte, doch es war der Name seiner Tochter.

Das sollte alles ändern, aber ihm lief die Zeit davon, und letztlich hatte ihn ehrliche Zuneigung zu einer anderen Person noch nie davon abgehalten zuallererst an sich selbst zu denken. Im Grunde blieb ihm ja auch keine andere Wahl - wenn er nicht an sich dachte, wer tat es dann? Alle, die er jemals geliebt hatte, waren ausgelöscht worden, und Barry hatte es zwar nie über sich gebracht ihn zu töten, aber hatte auch nie damit aufgehört ihm vorzuhalten, dass er seine Mutter getötet hatte. Barry hatte ihn nie geliebt, sich nie um ihn geschert. Barry, das wusste er, würde denken, dass es gerecht wäre, wenn Eobard den Gesetzen entsprechend hingerichtet werden würde, selbst, wenn es sich im die Gesetze dieser barbarischen Version der Anti-Meta-Zeitlinie handelte. Nein, im Grunde konnte er gar nicht anders, er musste vor allem an sich selbst denken. Nora ein wenig zu manipulieren und zu belügen musste einfach sein.

Sie würde es herausfinden und wütend werden, würde ihm niemals verzeihen, aber … Nun, er würde leben. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er ihr nicht half. Sie wollte ihren Vater kennenlernen, hatte ihn nie getroffen, ihr zu ermöglichen ihn zu treffen war sein Geschenk für sie. Und sie wollte Cicada unbedingt aufhalten, sie wollte den einen Feind, den der Flash nie besiegt hatte, schlagen, und ihr dabei zu helfen war also ebenfalls ein Geschenk an sie. Nur dass er damit eben auch sich selbst half. Und dann war da noch das Verschwinden des Flashs 2024. Dieses eine Ereignis um das es Nora wirklich ging. Dieses eine Ereignis, das sie wirklich ungeschehen machen wollte. Barry, der niemals verschwand.

Aber das war leider Schicksal. Eobard hatte selbst Jahre damit verbracht die Zeitlinie zu manipulieren, und zu den wenigen Dingen, die er niemals hatte ändern können, zählte das Verschwinden des Flashs. Ja, manche Dinge um dieses Ereignis herum veränderten sich – die Helden, die bei ihm gewesen waren, die Gegner, die er bekämpfte, die Natur der Krise, die Autorin des entsprechenden Artikels, manchmal sogar das Jahr, in dem das alles passierte. Doch es war immer in der einen oder anderen Form passiert. Es war der eine feste Punkt in der Geschichte, der nicht abänderbar war.

_Es sei denn natürlich, man ändert, dass er niemals zurückgekommen ist. _Aber das war ein anderes Kapitel, eines mit dem er sich im Moment nicht auseinandersetzen konnte, nicht wenn sein Tod kurz bevor stand, nicht wenn er seit 15 Jahren gefangen gehalten wurde und von seinen Wärtern gequält wurde. Zu den wenigen positiven Dingen in seinem Leben zählten die Besuche von Nora West-Allen, zählte die Möglichkeit sie zu unterrichten.

Aber dann war da noch das andere Problem. Es war Eobard lange Zeit einfach entgangen. Bis es ihm plötzlich doch klar wurde. Wenn sich die Zeitlinie verändern würde, dann wäre Noras Existenz gefährdet, wenn es niemals einen Cicada gegeben hätte, niemals dieses ewige Rätsel, das Nora seit Jahren faszinierte, dann gäbe es die Version von Nora West-Allen, die er kennengelernt hatte, niemals, dann gäbe es die Person, deren Name auf seinem Arm stand, möglicherweise niemals.

Also müsste er alles abblasen, nicht wahr? Musste es aufgeben. Musste an sie denken, nicht an sich selbst. Und nachdem Nora ihrem Vater gestanden hatte, dass sie mit ihm arbeitete, wurde sie von diesem in ihre Zeit zurückgebracht, von diesem in diese Zeit verbannt. Das wäre der perfekte Moment um einfach aufzuhören. Es einfach sein zu lassen.

Nur um Nora zu retten. Doch sie wollte so gerne zurück, wollte es in Ordnung bringen, wollte Cicada aufhalten, denn Cicada hatte sich nun verändert, Cicada war nun eine verrückte Frau, mit den Namen ihres toten Onkels auf ihrem Kompass, die mehr Metas getötet hatte als jeder andere Cicada vor ihr. Sie war ein wütendes kleines Kind, weil sie ein wütendes kleines Kind gewesen war, als sie und ihr Onkel zusammen zu Cicada geworden waren, und all die Jahre lang war sie ein wütendes kleines Kind geblieben. Und Nora gab sich die Schuld an ihren Taten.

Und dann war da noch die andere Sache. Wenn er Nora beibringen könnte die Anti-Speed Force zu benutzen, dann könnte er sie dort vor den Veränderungen der Zeitlinie verstecken, dann könnte er sie retten. Nur, dass Nora zwar in gewisser Weise ebenfalls ein wütendes kleines Mädchen war, aber auch gut. Sie war nicht wie er, negative Gefühle waren nicht ihr täglich Brot. _Aber sie steht auch meinem Arm. Das bedeutet, dass uns irgendetwas verbinden muss. Vielleicht ist das, was uns verbindet, die Fähigkeit die Anti-Speed Force zu benutzen._

Und so brachte er ihr bei diese zu benutzen und sagte ihr, wie sie Cicada aufhalten könnte, wie sie ihn befreien könnte, und als Iris West-Allen vor ihm stand, sagte er ihr, dass sie zu ihrem Kompass-Partner nach Hause gehen sollte, weil ihre Familie in der wenigen Zeit, die ihnen noch zusammen blieb, zusammen sein sollte. Weil sie Nora möglichweise bald verlieren würden, und weil Barry es nicht ertragen würde seine Tochter zu verlieren, wenn er alleine wäre.

_Aber vielleicht kann ich sie ja retten. _„Iris, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", begann er und fast, fast hätte ihr gesagt, dass sie auf keinen Fall zulassen durfte, dass Nora Cicadas Dolch zerstörte, doch diese Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Nicht, wenn sein Ende so kurz bevorstand. Doch nicht nur sein Ende.

Der Countdown zählte nicht die Zeit hinunter, die ihm noch blieb, er zählte die Zeit hinunter, die Nora noch blieb. Und es wurde immer weniger Zeit.

Die West-Allens gingen, und Eobard wartete ab, und in letzter Sekunde passierte es doch noch. Der Dolch löste sich auf, und er war für einen Moment frei, für den einen Moment, bis die Zeit zurückgedreht wurde, und zwei Allen-Speedster vor ihm standen. „Du hast mich angelogen, wie konntest du nur?!", rief Nora wütend.

„Du konntest deinen Vater nicht retten, Nora, er wird immer verschwinden, das ist sein Schicksal", erklärte er ruhig, „Aber habe ich dir nicht dabei geholfen ihn überhaupt erst kennenzulernen?"

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht den Satelliten zu zerstören, damit wir einen Cicada erschaffen können, den wir besiegen können, nur damit du frei kommst!", rief Nora wütend.

„Nun, ich wollte nicht sterben. Kannst du mir das wirklich vorwerfen?", hielt Eobard dagegen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich hätte sterben lassen?!", wollte Nora mit sich überschlagender Stimme wissen.

„Oh, Nora, ich war 15 Jahre eingesperrt. Schon wieder. Ich wollte nie wieder eingesperrt sein", meinte Eobard bedauernd und sah hinüber zu Barry, der ihn voller selbstgerechter Wut anfunkelte.

„Du wirst nicht entkommen. Nicht dieses Mal", prophezeite Barry, und der Kampf begann. Zwei Speedster gegen einen, einen viel mächtigeren, doch dann stand auf einmal der Rest von Team Flash vor ihm. Iris mit einer riesigen Kanone, Frost, bereit zum Kampf, Ralph Dibny, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, aber dank Flashpoint lebte und zum Teil von Team Flash geworden war, und Cisco, der immer noch wütend auf Eobard war, weil dieser ihn einmal in einer alternativen Zeitlinie getötet hatte. „Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, Cisco, dann wärst du heute nicht so außergewöhnlich, wie du es bist. Ich musste dir dein wahres Potential zeigen, genau wie ich Nora ihr Potential zeigen musste", meinte Eobard. Er fand, dass sie bereits genug Zeit mit dem Kampf verplempert hatten.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr übrig", erklärte er, und schon begann es, Nora begann die Auswirkungen der veränderten Zeitlinie zu spüren.

„Was ist das? Was ist los?", wollte Nora wissen und erzitterte. Eobard konnte ihren Schmerz spüren. „Eine neue Zeitlinie manifestiert sich. Schnell, Barry, es ist noch nicht zu spät. Noch kannst du sie retten. Du musst sie in die Anti-Speed Force bringen, dort ist sie sicher vor Zeitlinien-Veränderungen", erklärte Eobard eindringlich. Natürlich würde Barry das tun, und Eobard würde damit die Chance eingeräumt werden zu fliehen.

„Ich will sie genauso wenig verlieren wie du, Barry. Sie steht auf meinem Kompass. Verschwende keine Zeit mehr. Rette sie, rette unsere Tochter", fuhr er fort.

„Tu es, Barry", befahl Iris.

Und schon rannten die beiden jüngeren Speedster los. Genau wie Eobard. Frost, Cisco, und Dibny waren nicht schnell genug um ihn aufzuhalten.

Damit hätte alles gut werden sollen, doch dann konnte er spüren, dass dem nicht so war, er konnte spüren, dass Nora nicht da war, wo sie sein sollte, sie war nicht in der Anti-Speed Force. Natürlich nicht, sie war einfach zu gut, sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie noch einmal in die Anti-Speed Force gehen würde für immer mit dieser verbunden sein würde, dass sie dann sein würde wie Eobard – ständig voller Wut und Hass. Dass sie nicht mehr _Nora_ sein würde.

_Verdammt._

Nora war schon dabei sich aufzulösen. Iris und Barry sahen ihr hilflos weinend dabei zu. Natürlich würden Iris und Barry ihre Entscheidungen respektieren. Eobard hatte solche moralischen Skrupel nicht.

Er schnappte sich das, was noch von Nora übrig war, und brachte sie in die Anti-Speed Force. „Thawne, nicht!", rief sie noch, doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

„Ich habe schon einmal alles verloren, Kleine Läuferin", sagte er nur, „Ich lasse das kein zweites Mal zu." Und dann gingen sie in die Anti Speed Force über und wurden eines mit ihr.

* * *

Und wieder war er eingesperrt. Er hatte seine einzige Chance auf Freiheit aufgegeben um jemand anderen zu retten. Für jemanden, der sich Reverse Flash nannte, was das mehr als nur ein wenig ironisch.

Nora war wütend auf ihn, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Barry und Iris waren wütend auf ihn, und das obwohl sie ihm eigentlich dankbar sein sollten. „Ich habe getan, was ihr nicht tun konntet", hatte er ihnen erklärt, „Ich habe sie gerettet, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Ich habe sie für uns gerettet. Für uns alle."

Keiner hatte auf ihn gehört. „Eigentlich wollte ich meine Kräfte aufgeben, aber solange du hier bist, kann ich mir das nicht leisten", hatte Cisco ihm erklärt, „Aber nur damit du es weißt: Ich war schon lange, bevor ich dich getroffen habe, außergewöhnlich."

„Aber das weiß ich doch, deswegen habe ich dich doch in mein Team geholt", hatte Eobard nur milde erwidert und sich gefragt, warum Cisco daraufhin nur noch wütender wurde. Seine Kräfte aufgeben zu wollen! Was für ein Unsinn! Wenn seine Anwesenheit Cisco davon abhielt das zu tun, umso besser.

Eobard saß wieder in StarLabs in einer der Zellen, aber eigentlich fühlte er sich dort ganz wohl. Hier würde ihn keiner foltern, hier würde ihn keiner hinrichten. Und entkommen würde er auch irgendwann. Und hier war er nicht alleine, er hatte Cisco und Barry und Nora und sogar Iris und Caitlin und Joe West, der manchmal vorbei sah um ihn einzuschüchtern. Hier war es eindeutig besser als im Jahr 2049.

Nora war wütend, aber sie war immer noch_ Nora_. Ja, sie war nun für immer mit der Anti-Speed Force verbunden, aber nur wenn sie sie benutzte war sie ihren negativen Gefühlen ausgeliefert. Sie musste sie einfach nur nicht benutzen, noch war sie nicht aufgeladen genug von ihr um von der Speed Force als Fremdkörper angesehen zu werden. Noch war Nora ein richtiger Speedster so wie ihr Vater und nicht ein Anti-Speedster so wie Eobard.

„Du hast also alles bekommen, was du wolltest", stellte Caitlin einmal fest, als sie ihm Essen brachte, „Alles, außer deiner Freiheit."

„Oh, keine Sorge, diese werde ich auch noch bekommen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit", prophezeite ihr Eobard nur, und sie schüttelte den Kopf, Frost blitze wie eine Warnung in ihren Augen auf, und dann ließ sie ihn alleine.

Wenig später stand Nora vor seiner Zelle. Eobard konnte sehen, dass sie aufgeregt war, er konnte es aber auch spüren.

„Zeig es mir", forderte er dann.

Nora zeigte ihm den Zeitungsartikel mittels ihrer Armbandes. „2019. Der Flash verschwindet 2019", erklärt sie, „Ich werde nie geboren werden. Ich konnte es spüren, die neue Veränderung, ich wollte es zulassen, wollte zulassen, dass ich ausgelöscht werde, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich habe mich in der Anti-Speed Force versteckt. Und dann sah ich das."

Eobard nickte. Er war froh, dass seine ganze Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen war, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte, dass sie immer noch da war.

„Du hast gesagt es lässt sich nicht ändern", fuhr Nora fort, „Doch ich kann es nicht geschehen lassen. Nicht so. Der wahre Grund, warum ich in diese Zeit gekommen bin, war immer ihn zu retten, zu verhindern, dass er verschwindet. Hilf mir dabei, und alles ist verziehen. Hilf mir dabei, und ich lasse dich raus."

Eobard lächelte milde. Caitlin hatte ihm ja nicht geglaubt. „Oh, Nora, natürlich helfe ich dir", erklärte er, „Barry Allen wird nicht 2019 verschwinden, du wirst geboren werden, und alles wird gut werden. Lass mich raus, und ich besuche gemeinsam mit dir dieses Datum. Lass mich dir die Crisis of Infinite Earths zeigen und dir beibringen, wie man die rettet, die einem wirklich am Herzen liegen."

Nora öffnete seine Zelle, und für Eobard taten sich damit unendliche Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft auf. Und er war bereit sie alle willkommen zu heißen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Natürlich würde Eobard, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, jeden opfern, doch im Kompass-Verse würde er den, der auf seinem Arm steht, niemals sterben lassen._

_Und ja, nebenbei habe ich auch noch den Cisco-Plot gefixt. Ich weiß nicht, was genau der Hintergedanke hinter Ciscos Entscheidung war, und ich hoffe, dass es mehr mit plotrelevanten Crisis-Fragen zu tun hat als mit der Tatsache, dass wir Carlos im „Flash" verlieren, aber auch jeden Fall habe ich es geändert, weil ich es genauso wenig wie alle anderen so haben wollte._

_Reviews?_


	11. Verloren

**11\. Verloren**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse und stellt ein Prequel zu Kapitel 1 „Hello World" dar._

_Spoiler: __Für die 5. Staffel (die gesamte)._

_Pairings: __Vergangenes Westhallen, Westhawne, Impliziertes Jocile, Caitlin/Ronnie und Lauriver, Erw. von vergangenen Barry/Felicity, Olivarry, Spallen und Barry/Hunter_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, implizierter Character Death, Polygamie, Trauer und Depression, dysfunktionale Beziehungen, Angst_

_Inhalt: __Iris, Eddie, und Nora nach Barrys Verschwinden._

* * *

Sie hatten alles gehabt - Liebe, Glück, ein Kind, eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Und dann von einem Tag auf den anderen war alles weg. Damit mussten sie sich abfinden, es gab nichts, was sie daran ändern konnten, sie mussten lernen damit zu leben, lernen weiterzumachen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie diese Möglichkeit niemals in Betracht gezogen hatten. Es war nicht so, dass sie es aus dem Nichts kam. Es war immer eine reale Möglichkeit gewesen, eine Zukunft, die immer hatte passieren können, eine Zukunft, die immer vorhergesagt worden war. Nur, dass sie diese Zukunft nicht ernst genommen hatten, dass sie die Konsequenzen nicht durchgedacht hatten, dass sie immer davon ausgegangen waren, dass er zurückkommen würde. Denn immerhin war er noch jedes Mal zurückkommen. Dieses Mal aber war es anders. Sie erwarteten jeden Tag seine Rückkehr. Doch nie tauchte er auf.

Irgendwann mussten sie sich der harten Wahrheit stellen. „Wenn er zurückkommen könnte, dann würde er zurückkommen, allein schon wegen Nora", sagte er schließlich eines Tages zu ihr, „Da er aber nicht gekommen ist … Nun, du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Sie sah ihn lange an, und er fürchte, dass er sie dadurch, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, wütend gemacht hatte, doch stattdessen wirkte sie gefasst, als sie erwiderte: „Ja, vermutlich hast du recht. Es bedeutet, dass wir ohne ihn weitermachen müssen. Das ist es, was er von uns erwartet hätte."

Die anderen waren nicht bereit so schnell aufzugeben. Joe am allerwenigsten und Ralph interessanter Weise am zweitwenigsten. Doch sie konnten es sich nicht leisten weiter zu hoffen, sie mussten weiterleben, konnten ihr Leben nicht auf Pause stellen und abwarten.

Nora wurde täglich älter, und Nora brauchte ihre Eltern. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was Nora brauchte. Leider. Als jemand, der selbst Meta-DNA in sich trug, und ihr eigenes Kind routinemäßig untersuchte, untersuchte Caitlin natürlich auch Nora. Und dann sagte sie es ihnen.

„Sie wird also werden wie Barry", stellte sie fest und musterte ihre Tochter. Noch sah sie einfach nur aus wie ein Kleinkind. Nichts an ihr deutete auf eine schwierige Zukunft hin, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie eines Tages in einer Hütte im Wald hausen könnte, voller Furcht vor menschlichen Kontakt in irgendeiner Form.

„So muss es aber nicht kommen", sagte er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „Es gibt andere Speedster, die ihr helfen können. Wally und Jesse. Jay Garrick. Sie können ihr beibringen es zu kontrollieren."

Sie wollte ihm so gerne glauben, dass es so einfach werden würde, doch es gab noch andere Faktoren. Cicada, der mysteriöse Meta-Killer, der nie gefasst worden war. Argus und das inzwischen nicht mehr so neue Gesetz. Central City hatte Singh und damit jemanden, der die Metas der Stadt beschützte, aber Singh würde nicht ewig da sein. Der nächste Polizeichef würde das neue Gesetz vielleicht nicht so großzügig auslegen, und dann … zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen für Noras Kräfte früher als erwartet.

Thomas Raymond geriet in Streit mit Connor Queen darüber, wer mit Nora spielen durfte. Das war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, aber die Brutalität mit der die beiden Jungen aufeinander losgingen, war es schon. Alle lachten es weg und taten es als einmaligen Zwischenfall ab, doch dann entführte Jenna Nora und wollte sie nicht wieder hergeben sondern als eine Art lebendige Puppe oder Haustier oder kleine Schwester behalten. Es forderte all ihre gemeinsamen Fähigkeiten um sie dazu überreden das jüngere Mädchen wieder ihren Eltern zu überlassen.

„Es wird wieder passieren und wieder", sagte sie, „Und sie ist so jung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie wir ihr in diesem Alter beibringen sollen ihre Kräfte zu beherrschen. Und wenn sie erst in der Pubertät kommt …. Falls sie überhaupt so lange überlebt. Früher oder später wird sie auffallen, und dann…."

„Und was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen?", wollte er wissen.

„Es richten", meinte sie sofort, „Cicada konnte die Kräfte von Metas deaktivieren. Mit dem Dolch, dem Dolch, der ein Teil des abgestürzten Satelliten war…. Wenn wir sie darum bitten, dann werden Caitlin und Cisco uns helfen."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du das vorschlägst? Sind dir die Konsequenzen bewusst? Du nimmst ihr damit alles, was sie ausmacht, und alles, was sie von Barry hat", erklärte er wie erschlagen.

„Was sie von Barry hat, könnte sie töten", gab sie zurück, „Ich muss zuallererst an ihr eigenes Wohl denken. Ich bin ihre Mutter, ich muss sie beschützen, um jeden Preis."

„Aber diese Entscheidung, sie ist unwiderruflich. Was wenn ich dagegen bin?", wandte er ein.

„Nun, im Grunde ist sie nicht dein Kind, nicht wahr? Genaugenommen hast du nicht mitzureden", sagte sie und kaum, dass sie es gesagt hatte, tat es ihr Leid. Sie wollte es zurücknehmen, doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, und sie wusste, dass sie dadurch Schaden angerichtet hatte, der nicht wiedergutzumachen war. „Es tut mir leid, Eddie", sagte sie schnell, „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

„Doch, ich glaube, du hast es genauso gemeint", erwiderte er leicht verschnupft.

„Ich finde nur, dass du das alles nicht objektiv siehst. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Das ist es, was sie von Barry hat. Und du willst nicht, dass sie das verliert, weil du damit das Gefühl hast ihn noch einmal zu verlieren. Und mir geht es ja auch so, aber ich muss meine eigenen Wünsche zurückstellen und an meine Tochter denken. Daran, was Barry wollen würde, und er würde Nora um jeden Preis schützen wollen", erklärte sie schnell.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht ist es unumgänglich. Bisher waren es nur die Pheromone, aber sobald sie einmal anfängt zu laufen … können wir sie nicht mehr beschützen", räumte Eddie ein.

„Wir können es ja so machen, dass es nicht für immer ist. Dass sie, wenn sie alt genug ist, selbst entscheiden kann, was sie will. Vielleicht durch eine Art Implantat", meinte Iris kompromissbereit, „Aber wir müssen es jetzt tun. Bevor es zu spät ist."

Also wurde Nora operiert und ihre Kräfte wurden ihr genommen. Später erinnerte sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran. Und so sollte alles wieder seinen normalen Lauf nehmen, doch die ersten Risse zwischen ihnen hatten sich aufgetan, und sie schlossen sich nicht so einfach wieder.

Es gab immer öfter Streit. Wegen kleinen Dingen, hinter denen größere standen. Väter liebten ihre Töchter mehr als ihre Frauen, das war oft genug so, aber in diesem Fall war da noch die andere Sache. Die Sache, dass er das Kind immer mehr zu lieben schien je ähnlicher es seinem anderen Vater wurde.

„Im Grunde hast du ihn immer mehr geliebt als mich", warf sie ihm eines Tages vor, nachdem sie mitten am Tag getrunken hatte, was ihr so gar nicht entsprach, „Das habe ich immer gewusst."

Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Und außerdem", fuhr sie verbittert fort, „Hat er dich mehr geliebt als mich. Ich meine, er hätte mich mehr lieben sollen, er hat mich länger geliebt, länger gekannt, wir waren schon BarryundIris als wir kaum älter waren als Nora. Aber du … wenn wir zusammen in Bett waren, dann habe ich es gesehen und mir gedacht, dass es keine Rolle spielt, dass das nur der Sex ist, aber wenn ich daran denke, dass du mich seit Monaten nicht mehr angerührt hast … wenn ich gestorben wäre, und Barry noch hier wäre, dann wärt ihr in glücklicher Eintracht vereint, das weiß ich."

„Das ist doch … Ich weiß nicht … Er ist tot, Iris, natürlich liebt man die Toten mehr als die Lebenden, weil sie man sie idealisiert und vermisst, aber vorher da … Ich habe dich zuerst geliebt, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?", meinte er nur hilflos.

Sie lachte bitter. „Ja und dann ist er aufgewacht und hätte dich mir gestohlen, wenn er nicht so mit Felicity, Oliver, Patty, und dem falschen Jay beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Wie eifersüchtig du warst. Ich fand das damals süß, aber es hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen. Es waren nie deine Polizeiinstinkte, es war immer nur Eifersucht, warum du Jay, Hunter, was auch immer sein Name war, nicht leiden konntest", meinte sie, „Es heißt immer drei sind einer zu viel. Mir ist nur nicht rechtzeitig klar gewesen, dass ich diese eine Person zu viel bin."

„Barry hat dich angebetet. Und ich habe dich geliebt. Ich meine, ich liebe dich", sagte Eddie.

Iris lachte wieder. „Ein freudscher Versprecher, würde ich sagen. Wann genau hast du aufgehört? Als dir klar wurde, dass du lieber mich als ihn verloren hättest? Das ist der Moment, als es mir klar wurde. Im Grunde, Eddie, sind wir beide gleich: Auch ich habe ihn mehr geliebt", meinte sie nur dazu.

Sie gaben danach nicht gleich auf. Sie versuchten es zu retten. Wenn schon nicht füreinander, dann für Nora. Paartherapie half für eine Weile, die Therapeutin, die Caitlin ihnen empfohlen hatte, war wirklich gut, aber die Dinge, die sie zueinander gesagt hatten, konnten sie nicht vergessen. Ja, sie hatten einander einmal geliebt. Aber ihre Liebe zueinander war gemeinsam mit Barry gestorben.

Nora hielt sie länger zusammen, als sie erwartet hätten, doch kein Kind kann für immer zusammenschweißen, was täglich mehr auseinanderfällt. Sie arbeitete mehr und reiste deswegen viel. Er erfuhr, dass er krank war, sagte es aber niemanden. Als sie die Scheidung einreichte, war er nicht einmal überrascht.

Nora traf es hart, aber sie war auch hart im Nehmen. Sie hatte eine Faszination für die Vergangenheit entwickelt. Für ihren Vater und den Flash, und das obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, dass ihr Vater der Flash gewesen war. Und nachdem er ihr hundertmal versichert hatte, dass er sie immer lieben würde und immer für sie da sein würde und sie immer sein Kind sein würde, war sie beruhigt und stürzte sich noch mehr in die Vergangenheit, war noch öfter im Flash Museum, und begann über Cicada nachzuforschen, was sie aber niemanden anvertraute.

Radikale Therapien hielten ihn länger am Leben, als er erwartet hätte. Was ihn ebenfalls am Leben hielt war die simple Tatsache, dass er noch nicht sterben durfte, nicht wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Barry doch noch eines Tages zu ihnen zurückkehren könnte. Irgendwann konnte er seinen Zustand nicht mehr verbergen. „Wirst du sterben, Dad?", wollte Nora von ihm wissen. „Irgendwann schon, mein Schatz, aber noch lange nicht", log er sie an.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich von ihrer Tochter entfernt, weil sie begann sie zu erdrücken. Nach der Scheidung war Nora ihr einziger Blitzableiter, sie hatte ständig ein Auge auf sie, musste ständig sicher stellen, dass es ihr gut ging, war ständig besorgt. Nora war nicht begeistert, sie sehnte sich nach Freiheit, danach, dass ihre Mutter endlich einsah, dass sie erwachsen war.

Beide hatten über alles andere vollkommen darauf vergessen, dass sie Nora selbst entscheiden hatten lassen wollen. Dass sie es ihr sagen sollten. Doch die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Eobard Thawne war gefasst worden und war eingesperrt. Offenbar hatte der Versuch ihn aus der Existenz zu löschen nicht gehalten, ein Glück nur, dass er keine radikaleren Schritte unternommen hatte um seinen Nachfahren zu stoppen. Nora, die fasziniert von Metas, dem Flash und Cicada war, sollte auf keinen Fall Interesse an Eobard entwickeln. Und noch weniger auf die Idee kommen von ihm zu lernen. Nicht bei den derzeitigen Klima. Für Metas wurde es immer unangenehmer.

Also verschwiegen sie es ihr weiterhin, lebten ihre Leben weiter, nichts ahnend, dass sie durch ihre Entscheidungen nicht nur einander verloren hatten, sondern auch bald ihre Tochter verlieren würden und mit ihr Barry noch einmal von neuen.

Letztlich spielte es keine Rolle wer wen mehr oder zuerst geliebt hatte, was eine Rolle spielte, war, dass sie zu dritt glücklich gewesen waren und es seit sie Barry verloren hatten nie mehr gewesen waren und auch nie mehr sein würden. Und dass sie beide das tief in ihren Inneren von der ersten Minute an gewusst hatten und es bis zu ihrer letzten Minute wissen würden.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Dieses deprimierende Stück musste wohl auch sein. Thomas Raymond ist Caitlins und Ronnies Sohn, und Connor Queen Olivers und Laurels Sohn aus diesem Verse._

_Es wird noch ein Short zum Ende der fünften Staffel in diesem Verse kommen._

_Reviews?_


	12. Cause and Flash-Effect

**12\. Cause and Flash-Effect**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse und stellt eine Fortsetzung zu Kapitel 1 „Hello World" dar._

_Spoiler: __Für die 5. Staffel von „The Flash"(die gesamte), so wie Staffel 1 und 3 von „Legends of Tomorrow" (und vage Spoiler für Staffel 4)_

_Pairings: __Westhallen, Caitlin/Ronnie, Impliziertes Jocile und Eobarry, platonisches Eobard/Nora, außerdem: Joss/Nora, Nora/Spencer Young, CaptainCanary, Erw. von Cynco und Rip/Miranda_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Polygamie, dysfunktionale Beziehungen, Angst, Fix-It für die 5. Staffel von „Flash" und die 1. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow", vage technische Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

_Inhalt: __Nora entdeckt Eobards Geheimnisse und zieht die Konsequenzen daraus._

* * *

In die Vergangenheit zu kommen hatte sich für Nora als Segen in mehrfacher Hinsicht erwiesen. Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Vater kennengelernt hatte, nein, sie hatte auch endlich ordentliche Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten erlernt. Über beide ihrer Fähigkeiten.

„Zu Anfang haben mir meine Kräfte große Angst gemacht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich sie kontrollieren sollte und hatte Angst davor mit anderen Leuten zu interagieren oder sogar Beziehungen einzugehen, weil ich nie wissen konnte, ob sie wirklich mich mochten oder mich nur wegen meiner Kräfte mochten. Ich kann also verstehen, wie du dich fühlst", meinte ihr Vater.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nichts von Thawne und ging davon aus, dass er ihr einziger Lehrer war, doch nach ihrem Trip in die Vergangenheit und ihrem Treffen mit Thawne dort wurde Nora klar, dass sie ihm niemals die Wahrheit über sich und Thawne erzählen durfte, dass ihr Vater ihr niemals verzeihen würde, dass sie mit seinen Erzfeind gearbeitet hatte, mit dem Mörder seiner Mutter.

Zugleich brauchte sie Thawnes Hilfe aber auch dringender als jemals zuvor. Ihre Eingriffe in die Zeitlinie hatten alles durcheinandergebracht, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Nicht nur, dass Cicada fast Cisco umgebracht hätte, und er dann auch noch innerhalb einer Zeitschleife alle Teammitglieder von Team Flash abwechselnd umbrachte, nein, kaum, dass Orlin Dwyer zustimmte das Heilmittel zu nehmen, tauchte eine erwachsene Version von Grace aus der Zukunft auf und wurde zum neuen Cicada und tötete ihren Onkel ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, war Nora auch noch mit dieser anderen Grace verbunden, weil sie sich geistig mit der jüngeren Grace verbunden hatte, bei einem ihrer vielen fehlgeschlagenen Versuche Cicada aufzuhalten - dieser spezielle Versuch hatte auch noch daran gegipfelt, dass sie herausgestellt hatte, dass Grace in Wahrheit die mörderische Seite von Cicada darstellte, dass sie mit dem Dolch und ihren Onkel verbunden war, und dass die Wut, die Cicada empfand, in Wahrheit von ihr stammte. Sie war es gewesen, die ihre Eltern verloren hatte, sie war es die Metas ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hasste. Und als erwachsene Frau war sie eindeutig die größere Gefahr.

Nora wusste einfach nicht, wie sie alles lösen sollte. Caitlin schien gegen Cicadas Kräfte immun zu sein, doch weder sie noch das Heilmittel waren die Lösung. Thawne schlug Nora einen Weg vor den Dolch zu zerstören, doch bevor sie diesen umsetzen konnte, musste sie sich noch mit Sherloque auseinandersetzen. Diesen speziellen Wells auf ihre Erde zu holen war Noras Idee gewesen. Nun, genau genommen hatte sie den deutschen Wells holen wollen, doch er hatte keine Zeit für sie über gehabt und sie auf Sherloque Wells verwiesen, den größten Detektiv des Multiversums mit sieben Ex-Frauen von verschiedenen Erden, die alle unterschiedliche Versionen der gleichen Frau waren, und auf Thawnes Vorschlag hin, verkuppelte Nora ihn mit der Version von Renee Adler von dieser Erde, um ihn so von Noras Geheimnis abzulenken, dessen Spur er aufgenommen hatte, kaum, dass er diese Erde erreicht hatte. Fürs Erste schien die Ablenkung zu funktionieren, doch dann forschte er trotzdem weiter nach, und er war drauf und dran ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden alles zu verraten, was er wusste, also blieb Nora nur eines über: Ihn darum zu bitten es nicht zu verraten.

„Ich werde es ihnen allen selbst sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist", erklärte sie, „Aber bis dahin, bitte sagen Sie ihnen nichts!" Natürlich benutzte sie ihre Kräfte um dieser Bitte Gewicht zu verleihen. Sie wusste, dass das falsch war, aber … ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie hatte Angst davor die Enttäuschung in den Augen ihres Vaters zu sehen. Sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man dachte, dass man von dem Menschen, dem man am meisten liebte, verraten worden war. Obwohl sie, seit sie in diese Zeit gekommen war, gelernt hatte die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass Cicada immer noch irgendwo dort draußen sein kannte, und wenn man bedachte welcher Natur ihre Kräfte waren …. Nun, sie konnte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater ein wenig besser verstehen.

Es war ja auch wirklich nicht immer leicht. Als sie sehr zum Entsetzen ihrer Mutter mit Spencer Young ausging, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob Spencer sie mochte oder nur deswegen mit ihr ausging, weil Nora mit ihr ausgehen wollte. Und dann rettete Weather Witch ihr das Leben, und Nora konnte nicht sagen, ob sie das getan hatte, weil Nora zu ihr durchgedrungen war und Joss sich ändern wollte, oder ob sie es nur tat, weil sie scharf auf Nora war. Nicht, dass sie mit einem Rogue eine gemeinsame Zukunft besaß, aber … Nun ja, aber das war sowieso illusorisch, da sie ja Spencer hatte, nicht wahr?

Ihr Vater hatte recht gehabt. Liebe war verwirrend, wenn man ein Speedster war.

„Mark Mardons Tochter oder Iris' Intimfeindin? Kannst du dir niemand anderen aussuchen?", meinte er dazu nur kopfschüttelnd, „Aber im Ernst, Nora, du musst vorsichtig sein. Ich meine, wir haben seit Monaten nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, aber du wirst nicht ewig hier bleiben, oder? Wenn wir Cicada aufgehalten haben, dann wirst du in die Zukunft zurückkehren, oder? Und Spencer Young und Weather Witch werden beide hier bleiben. Und wenn einer von uns ein Herz bricht, dann bricht er es richtig. Wir machen keine Gefangenen. Das musste ich auf die harte Tour lernen. Deine Mom und dein Dad haben ihr Leben meinetwegen jahrelang auf Pause gestellt, ohne, dass ich das überhaupt mitbekommen habe. Bei solchen Dinge müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

Nora dachte an ihrer entfremdete Mutter und an ihren sterbenden lügenden Vater und ihre tote beste Freundin und meinte dann: „Aber was, wenn ich für immer hier bleiben will?"

Ihr Vater sie sah leidend an. „Oh, Nora, das ist …. Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist. Harry würde uns einen langen Vortrag darüber halten, warum es das nicht ist, aber mir fällt im Moment vor allem nur eines ein: Was willst du tun, wenn du in ein paar Jahren geboren werden wirst? Willst du dann immer noch hier sein? Willst du Tante Nora werden für eine andere Nora? Und was ist mit deiner Familie und deinen Freunden aus deiner Zeit? Denkst du nicht, dass die dich vermissen würden?", erklärte er dann.

Sie konnte nicht anders als enttäuscht zu sein. Sie hatte sich eine andere Reaktion von ihm erhofft. Ihre Enttäuschung musste man ihr aus dem Gesicht ablesen können. „Lass uns noch mal darüber reden, wenn wir Ciacada besiegt haben", meinte ihr Vater, und sie nickte nur stumm.

Aber wie sollten sie Cicada besiegen? Wie sollte Nora erklären, dass die von einer Waffe wusste, mit der man den Dolch zerstören konnte? Und außerdem stellte sich heraus, dass Grace den Dolch überhaupt nicht brauchte um zu töten. Sie besaß dieselben Kräfte wie der Dolch und konnte sehr kreativ sein, wenn es darum ging Leute umzubringen.

_Also ist Thawnes Plan nicht zu gebrauchen. _Aber wenn das wirklich so war, wieso hatte er ihr dann diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht? Nun gut, er hatte nicht wissen können, was Graces Kräfte waren, oder? Aber andererseits war der doch so klug, und damit hatte er nicht gerechnet? Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass ihr Vater immer sagte, dass man Thawne nicht trauen durfte, und dass auch er ein Speedster war. Aber er war eine andere Art Speedster als sie und ihr Vater, eine andere Art Speedster als Godspeed oder Zoom gewesen waren. Oder war er das doch nicht? Hatte er sie in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit über nur manipuliert? Aber wenn ja zu welchem Zweck?

Er war immer sehr unterstützend gewesen, wenn es darum gegangen war Cicada aufzuhalten. Er hatte es immer so dargestellt, als ob er das ihretwegen wäre, aber was, wenn er sich in Wahrheit selbst etwas davon versprach? Aber was könnte das sein? Vermutlich ging es darum zu verhindern, dass er in dieser Zelle landete, in der er saß. _Und wo wir gerade dabei sind … wie wird er in dieser eigentlich festgehalten? Cicada kann anderen Metas ihre Kräfte nehmen. Und irgendetwas nimmt Thawne seine Kräfte. Was wenn es da einen Zusammenhang gibt?_

Sie rannte also zu ihm um die Wahrheit in Erfahrung zu bringen. „Was ist dein Plan, Thawne?! Und keine Lügen mehr, ich muss es wissen!", verlangte sie, und dann, obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch war, setzte sie ihre Kräfte ein um ihm zu reden zu bringen.

„Das, was mich hier gefangen hält, ist Cicadas Dolch. Ich habe dich dazu gebracht die Geschichte zu ändern und einen neuen Cicada zu erschaffen, damit du Team Flash dabei helfen kannst ihn zu besiegen", erklärte Eobard, „Verdammt. Du bist wirklich die Tochter deines Vaters, Nora West-Allen, auch er hat seine Kräfte gegen mich eingesetzt."

„Und du? Hast du auch Pheromon-Kräfte, oder bist du wirklich der einzige Speedster, der keine hat?", wollte sie dann noch wissen.

„Doch, ich habe sie auch. Aber durch meine oftmalige Benutzung der Negativen Speed-Force wurden sie sehr gedämpft. Sie sind um einiges subtiler als deine oder die deines Vaters. Keiner wirft sich mir an den Hals, allerdings … nun neigen die Menschen dazu mir mehr zu vertrauen als gut für sie ist, so wie du zum Beispiel Aber Nora, nur weil ich mir etwas von all dem verspreche, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auf deiner Seite bin", meinte Thawne, „Auch ich will Cidada aufhalten, wenn ich auch meine eigenen Gründe dafür habe."

„Und nun hast du es so eingefädelt, dass wir sie aufhalten müssen, egal was passiert", stellte Nora erbittert fest.

„Nun …ja, aber deswegen bin ich nicht der Böse hier", behauptete Thawne. Nora jedoch war anderer Meinung. Sie rannte zurück nach 2019, wo es an der Zeit war alles zu gestehen.

Sie versammelte ganz Team Flash in StarLabs – ihre Eltern- Barry Allen, Iris West und Eddie Thawne - ihre Großeltern -Joe West und Cecile Horton- Caitlin Snow und ihren Mann Ronnie Raymond so wie dessen bessere Firestorm-Hälfte Martin Stein, Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny, und den aktuellen Wells - Sherloque.

„Ich muss euch allen etwas sagen, und ihr habt jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, denn ich weiß selbst, dass ich unverzeihliche Fehler begangen habe, aber es ist nicht allein meine Schuld", sagte sie, und dann erzählte sie ihnen alles. Alles darüber, wie sie ihre Kräfte erhalten hatte und von Godspeed und Lia und Thawne und davon, dass sie mit Thawne gearbeitet hatte, davon, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, was er wirklich vorhatte und was er bisher vor allen verborgen hatte.

„Ich weiß du bist jetzt wütend auch mich, Dad", wandte sie sich dann an Barry, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, „Aber ich bin diejenige, die wütender auf mich selbst ist als du. Denn das Schlimmste von allen ist, dass ich bereits angefangen habe ähnlich dunkle Pfade zu beschreiten wie er. Ich habe meine Kräfte eingesetzt um andere zu manipulieren. Zuerst habe ich Sherloque beeinflusst, damit er mich nicht verrät, und dann habe ich Thawne gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und mir gefällt nicht, was das auch mir macht. Kein bisschen. Wenn du mich also nach Hause schicken und nie wieder sehen willst, dann habe ich das verdient, aber bitte, Dad, lass mich meine Fehler wieder gutmachen und einen Weg finden Cicada aufzuhalten."

„Ich…", begann Barry, aber Eddie unterbrach ihn. „Niemand wird dich einfach so nach Hause schicken, Nora, wenn du das nicht möchtest. Wir sind eine Familie, wir alle vier, keiner von uns entscheidet etwas ohne den anderen, das war schon immer so, und Barry mag wütend auf dich sein, aber er liebt dich. Und deine Mom und ich vergeben dir alles, das weißt du." Nora nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Barry seufzte. „Das alles macht mich nicht glücklich", gab er zu, „Aber Eddie hat recht. Wir sind eine Familie. Mich verletzt, dass du trotz allem immer wieder zum ihm gegangen bist, aber nach dem, was du sagst, war das vielleicht nicht alleine deine Schuld. Und immerhin bist du nicht die Erste, die von ihm manipuliert wurde. Und du weißt, dass das, was du getan hast, falsch war, und ich vertraue darauf, dass du erwachsen genug bist um daraus die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Nur leider manipuliert er uns weiterhin. Wir sind Team Flash, wir müssen Cicada aufhalten, koste es, was es wolle, und um sie aufzuhalten, werden wir den Dolch zerstören müssen, und dann kommt er frei. Aber wenn wir mit Cicada fertig sind, stellen wir uns ihm und halten ihn auf. Er wird nicht wieder entkommen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Vielleicht müssen wir den Dolch gar nicht zerstören", gab Nora zu, „Denn ich habe eine andere Idee. Ich bin immer noch mit Grace verbunden…."

Und dann nahm ihr Plan Gestalt an, und sie führten ihn aus. Nora konnte die junge Grace davon überzeugen von ihrem Rachefeldzug abzulassen, woraufhin sich die erwachsene Grace auflöste. Und den Dolch würden sie nicht zerstören, sondern wegsperren, mit all der anderen Meta-Technologie.

Doch dann begann Nora sich komisch zu fühlen. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir", stellte sie fest, wurde aber unterbrochen von einem sich öffnenden Zeitportal.

„Komm mit", meinte Sara Lance und zerrte Nora auf die andere Seite des Portals. Ihre Eltern, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, und Firestorm folgten ihr. „Sara?", wunderte sich Barry, „Was soll das? Wo sind wir hier?"

Sie befanden sich an Bord von etwas, das aussah wie ein Raumschiff. „Das hier ist ein Zeitschiff, und wir sind hier zwischen den Zeiten, in einer Art temporalen Zone", erklärte sie, „Seit einiger Zeit arbeiten Leonard und ich für eine Organisation, die sich der Erhaltung der Zeitlinie widmet. Ein Mann, der seine Familie retten wollte, hat uns rekrutiert, und nachdem wir ihm dabei geholfen haben das zu schaffen, haben er und seine Frau uns aus Dank als Wächter der Zeitlinie eingesetzt, während sie das Zeitbüro gegründet haben."

„Ihr seid jetzt also Zeitreisende, schway!", stellte Nora fest.

„Baby, geht es dir wieder besser?", fiel Iris ein, „Du hast gesagt, irgendetwas stimmt nicht?"

Nora nickte. „Ja, jetzt ist es wieder vorbei", gab Nora zu.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich hergeholt habe", erklärte Sara, „In der temporalen Zone ist man vor Veränderungen der Zeitlinie geschützt. Als ihr Cicada besiegt habt, wurde eine Zeitlinie erschaffen, in der Nora niemals auf die Idee gekommen ist nach 2018 zu gehen um ihren Vater zu sehen. Sie wäre ausgelöscht worden."

„Aber … woher wusstest du das?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Das ist der seltsame Teil. Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass das Zeitbüro so effizient ist, aber in Wahrheit haben wir eine Nachricht von Eobard Thawne aus dem Jahr 2049 erhalten. Er hat uns gewarnt und gebeten dich zu retten", informierte sie Sara.

„Das hat er?" Nora wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Nun, vielleicht hat er mich ja doch nicht nur benutzt", meinte sie dann.

„Aber ist er frei?", wunderte sich Barry.

Sie beschlossen nachsehen zu gehen. Tatsächlich war es Eobard gelungen bei seiner Hinrichtung zu fliehen. Der Dolch, der seine Kräfte hätte dämpfen sollen …. „Er muss aufgehört haben zu funktionieren", stellte Nora fest.

„Nein, wir haben keinen Speed, siehst du. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich kenne das. Es ist die andere Kraft, man kann sie auf Dauer nicht davon abhalten zu wirken. Und sie wird immer stärker, wenn man das versucht. Er hatte 15 Jahre sie in sich zu sammeln, und wir wissen, dass er sie bei dir anwenden konnte, und nun hat er den Rest davon genutzt um die Wachen einfach dazu zu überreden ihn frei zu lassen", stellte Barry fest.

„Sollen wir die Zeit zurückdrehen und ihn aufhalten?", wollte Nora wissen.

Ihr Vater sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus. „Nein", meinte er dann, „Lass ihn frei sein. Ja, er hat meine Mutter getötet, und dann hat Eddie versucht ihn auszulöschen, aber immerhin hat er uns geholfen Cicada aufzuhalten, aber wichtiger noch: Er hat dich gerettet."

Nora nickte. „Ja, das hat er", stellte sie fest.

Sie kehrten zurück nach 2019. Nora konsultierte Gideon, und dann musste sie eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. „Ich muss nach Hause zurück", sagte sie schließlich, „Es ist nicht das Zuhause, aus dem ich komme, aber hoffentlich ist es ein besseres Zuhause, in dem ihr alle auf mich wartet und wisst, was hier vorgefallen ist."

Keiner protestierte, alle verabschiedeten sich unter Tränen von ihr. Sherloque nahm seine neue Renee mit auf seine Heimaterde, Cisco vibte sich für einen kurzen Urlaub zu Gypsy, Professor Stein fragte Sara und Leonard über das Zeitreisen aus, und Caitlin und Ronnie begannen wieder über das Thema Kinder zu diskutieren. Nora umarmte noch einmal ihre Familie und rannte dann zurück in die Zukunft.

Wo sie von ihren Eltern erwartet wurde. Von allen dreien.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: So geht also alles im Speedster-Pheromon-Universum aus._

_Beim Ansehen des Finales der 4. Staffel von „Legends" haben wir diskutiert, dass Nora gerettet hätte werden können, wenn sie einfach auf die _Waverider _geschafft worden wäre. Also habe ich das hier eingebaut um sie so zu retten._

_Reviews?_


	13. Ein Schritt in Richtung Erlösung

**13\. Ein Schritt in Richtung Erlösung**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse, aber nicht mein Hauptverse, sondern das ab „Crisis on Earth-X" AU-gehende „Stranded on Earth-X"-Verse_

_Spoiler:_ _Für meine Fic „Stranded on Earth-X" und Kapitel 6, das hier fortgesetzt wird._

_Pairings: __Thallen, Erw. von vergangenen Coldray und vergangenen Westhallen und Westallen_

_Warnings:__Dark Fic!, __A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Erw. von Vergewaltigung, Kastration, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, vergangener Character Death (mehrfach), PTSD, Depression, Schuld, Todessehnsucht, Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes und von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind sowie von Insassen eines Konzentrationslagers_

_Inhalt: __Hoffnung klopft manchmal an der Türe und nicht immer sieht so aus wie erwartet._

* * *

Dr. Quinzels Ankunft half alles besser zu machen. Zum ersten Mal seit der großen Explosion bestand Hoffnung, dass sie das hier vielleicht doch noch überleben würden. Möglicherweise zumindest. Die Kranken begannen sich langsam zu erholen, und Eddie begann zum ersten Mal an so etwas wie eine Zukunft zu glauben. Was natürlich ein beängstigender Gedanke war - der, dass er das alles hier vielleicht überleben könnte.

Bruce war auf magische Weise aus dem improvisierten Hospital verschwunden, und abgesehen von ihm schien niemand hier mehr vorzuhaben Eddie umzubringen. _Wie es aussieht, werde ich doch noch mit allem, was passier ist, leben müssen._

Das waren keine besonders verlockenden Aussichten, aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und alles würde doch noch unvorhergesehen schief gehen, und irgendwelche Regime-Überreste würden eine Bombe auf sie werfen oder dergleichen. Man konnte nie wissen.

Leo schien sich zu erholen. Seit Quinzels Ankunft schien auch er Hoffnung am Horizont zu sehen und den Verlust von Ray zu verarbeiten. Barry war wie immer seit der Explosion – seltsam hoffnungsvoll und positiv eingestellt.

„Hauptmann, Dr. Quinzel wollte Sie sprechen", informierte ihm einer der Beta-Wachmänner, der als Pfleger zwangsverpflichtet worden war. Eddie nickte und machte sich also auf zu der Omega-Ärztin. Sie hatte sich ein eigens Sprechzimmer mit anschließendem Untersuchungsraum eingerichtet, in das sich die ehemaligen Insassen zuerst geweigert hatten zu gehen – sie verbanden mit Ärzten und Untersuchungsräumen zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Doch dann hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Quinzel ein Omega war, und mit einem Mal wich das Misstrauen der Patienten der Hoffnung. Alles in allem hatte sie sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen, sie schien zu wissen, was sie tat, was mehr war als Eddie über sich Barry, Leo, und den Rest der Leute hier behaupten konnte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Harleen?", meinte Eddie, als er seinen Kopf in ihr Sprechzimmer steckte.

„Ja, kommen Sie herein, Hauptmann!", erwiderte sie und deutete ihm ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

„Eigentlich bin ich kein Hauptmann mehr. Die Armee, in der ich diesen Rang eingenommen habe, gibt es nicht mehr", korrigierte Eddie sie sanft.

„Jeder hier nennt Sie aber so", stellte Quinzel fest.

„Ja, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil es schwer ist ihnen das abzugewöhnen", behauptete Eddie.

„Haben Sie es denn versucht?"

„Ich fand es gab Wichtigeres", meinte der Beta nur dazu.

„Vielleicht ist es ja weniger ihr Rang als das als was Sie hier angesehen werden, als derjenige, der das Sagen hat", spekulierte die Ärztin, „Vielleicht ehren sie Sie damit."

Eddie zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Nun, ich habe Sie nicht hierhergerufen um mit Ihnen über Ihren Rang zu sprechen", erklärte der Omega dann, „Es geht um Barry. Seine Hitze hat begonnen."

„Das ist nicht möglich", behauptete Eddie.

„Ist das Ihre fundierte medizinische Meinung? Kastration bedeutet, dass man nicht mehr fortpflanzungsfähig ist, nicht, dass alle biologischen Funktionen, die mit der Fortpflanzung zusammenhängen, von Heute auf Morgen verschwinden. Barry ist immer noch ein Omega, vergessen Sie das nicht", erinnerte ihn Quinzel, „Nach all dem Stress, den er in den letzten Monaten ausgesetzt war, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Zyklus durcheinander geraten ist. Aber nun, da er Zeit hatte sich zu erholen, wieder regelmäßig isst und schläft, beginnt sich sein Körper zu erholen. Alles normalisiert sich wieder."

„Haben Sie Unterdrücker aus dem Ausland?", wollte Eddie daraufhin wissen.

„Nein, aber selbst, wenn ich Sie hätte, würde ich Sie Ihnen im Moment nicht empfehlen. Wir wollen doch, dass sie sein biologisches System wieder normalisiert. Das hier gehört dazu", erklärte sie.

„Aber wie…." Eddie verstummte und wusste nicht weiter. „Lustempfinden ist nach wie vor möglich", teilte ihm Quinzel mit, „Was alles andere angeht, nun das sollten Sie mit ihm besprechen."

Eddie wollte das alles überhaupt nicht mit Barry besprechen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl, wie es schien. Die meisten im Krankenhaus Anwesenden waren Betas, Omegas, oder Teil-Omegas, aber es gab auch ein paar Alphas hier. Bisher hatten sie unter Hitze leidende Omegas einfach so gut es möglich war isoliert und sediert gehalten bis es vorbei war, aber irgendetwas sagte Eddie, dass Barry es ihm nicht so leicht machen würde.

Barry wartete in ihrem Zimmer, das sie sich mit Leo teilten, auf ihn. Er saß auf seinem Bett, wirkte etwas erhitzt, und schenkte Eddie ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er ihn sah. _Ich wünschte wirklich, er würde das nicht ständig tun, _dachte Eddie. Leo, der neben Barry am Bett saß, drückte dessen Hand, stand auf, nickte Eddie zu, und ging.

Eddie seufzte. „Ich nehme an, dass du nicht bereit bist dich der Standard-Prozedur zu beugen", vermutete Eddie.

„Ich war immer dagegen, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst", meinte Barry. Und ob er sich erinnern konnte, ihre Brüllmatche zu diesem Thema waren nicht so einfach zu vergessen. „Wir müssen irgendwann wieder damit beginnen normal zu leben", fuhr Barry fort, „Wegsperren war immer nur als vorübergehende Lösung gedacht."

„Es wird so aussehen, als würde ich dich bevorzugt behandeln. Von nun an müssten wir alle Omegas, die Symptome zeigen, selbst entscheiden lassen, wie sie verfahren wollen, und wenn ein Alpha die Kontrolle verliert…." Eddie brach ab. „Bist du bereit diese Verantwortung zu tragen? Nicht alle Omegas hier haben Meta-Kräfte."

Barry blickte ihn ruhig an. „Du kannst diejenigen, die Schutz brauchen, beschützen. Das ist es doch, was du hier tust, oder?", hielt er dagegen, „Alles wird gut werden, du wirst schon sehen."

Eddie konnte seinen Optimismus wie so oft nicht teilen. Aber zu streiten würde auch nichts bringen. „Was also schwebt dir vor?", wollte er wissen, „Hast du dir von Quinzel …. Hilfsmittel besorgt?" Er errötete ein wenig, als er das sagte.

„Sie hatte keine dabei", meinte Barry ruhig.

„Was also planst du zu tun? Wird Leo ….", begann Eddie, doch Barry unterbrach ihn.

„Wieso versuchst du dich da raus zu winden? Ist es nicht das, was du immer wolltest?", warf er ein.

Eddie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht denkst du das, vielleicht denken alle das, aber so ist es nicht", betonte er, „Und außerdem vergisst du den Abwehrgeruch."

„Ist das dein bestes Gegenargument?", wunderte sich Barry nur.

Eddie beschloss einfach nicht darauf einzugehen. „Im Ernst jetzt, Barry, was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen.

Barry musterte ihn. „Früher, wenn ich keine Unterdrücker geschluckt habe, dann war ich nie alleine, wenn es soweit war. Irgendjemand war immer bei mir. Iris, meistens. Manchmal andere. Aber es war immer eine Person, die ich mir ausgesucht habe, der ich vertraue, und wenn diese Person mir wirklich nicht helfen wollte, dann habe ich das respektiert", sagte er dann.

Eddie musterte den Omega. „War er … auch einmal bei dir?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ja", erklärte Barry nur. Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

„Warum, Barry, solltest du von allen hier ausgerechnet mich auswählen? Warum nicht Leo oder irgendjemand anderen?", wollte Eddie dann von ihm wissen.

„Leo trauert, und er ist mein Freund, das wäre seltsam. Und alle anderen hier kenne ich nicht gut genug, allen anderen vertraue ich nicht genug. Dir aber vertraue ich", betonte Barry.

„Ich bin aber nicht er", erinnerte ihn Eddie hilflos.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr genau, wer du bist, Edward", erwiderte Barry nur darauf.

Sie schwiegen beide. Das hier war soviel einfacher gewesen, als Eddie noch davon ausgegangen war, dass es zu nichts führen würde. Niemals. Jetzt aber…

Barry seufzte, stand von seinem Bett auf, ging hinüber zu Eddie, und küsste diesen sanft auf die Lippen. „Wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, dann respektiere ich das", sagte er und fuhr dann leiser fort, „Ich habe aber Angst, Edward. Es ist das erste Mal seit …. Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt sein wird, wo … egal was davon."

Eddie seufzte. Seine Fähigkeit zu Barry Allen nein zu sagen war noch nie besonders ausgeprägt gewesen. „Also gut", gab er dann nach, „Versuchen wir es." Barry lächelte ihn an, und Eddie versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, scheiterte aber.

Es war schneller vorbei als erwartet. Aber damit war vermutlich zu rechnen gewesen. Kurz aber intensiv würde mal wohl sagen. Barry lag dösend in seinen verschwitzten Laken, und Eddie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er aus dem Bett kletterte. Waren sie jetzt ein Paar? War das nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen? Er wusste es nicht.

Er suchte Dr. Quinzel auf. „Er hat nicht gestunken, nicht wahr?", sagte sie, kaum, dass er bei Türe hereinkam.

Eddie nickte nur. „Gefährtenbindung", meinte sie.

„Weil der andere Eddie sein Gefährte war", vermutete Eddie.

Quinzel verdrehte die Augen und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Nein, weil er Ihr Gefährte ist. Sein Geruch wirkt immer noch abschreckend auf andere Betas, nur nicht auf Sie, Hauptmann. Er ist Ihr Gefährte, daher riecht er für Sie anders", korrigierte sie ihn hart.

„Er wusste das", wurde Eddie klar, „Er wusste es, deswegen hat er mich überhaupt erst gefragt. Aber wir haben vorher nie…."

Quinzel zuckte die Schultern. „Diese Welt hat alles, was wir über die sekundären Geschlechter wussten, in den letzten achtzig Jahren auszuradieren versucht", meinte sie, „Geben Sie sich nicht selbst die Schuld. Bindungen entstehen durch Liebe und Vertrauen, nicht nur durch Sex. All die Medikamente der Neuzeit dämpfen unsere Instinkte, das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht mehr da sind. Barry hat Sie auserwählt. Und Sie ihn. So einfach ist das."

Wenn Eddie an die letzten Stunden zurückdachte, dann war es das vielleicht wirklich. Er erinnerte sich an Barrys Geruch, Barrys Geschmack, an Barry. Seinen Gefährten. Ray hatte ihn gefragt, ob er Barry lieben würde. Eddie hatte ihm das nicht beantworten können, aber jetzt wusste er, dass es einen Teil in ihm geben musste, der den Omega schon immer geliebt hatte, der ihn so sehr geliebt hatte, dass sie harmloseste Umarmung ausgereicht hatte um sie aneinander zu binden.

„Ich kann nicht … Ich kann keinen Gefährten haben, noch dazu einen … der gut ist", sagte er langsam.

Quinzel sah ihn nur vielsagend an. „Man sagt, dass Omegas, die ihre Gefährten verlieren sterben, und im Moment sind Sie alles für Barry, das ist Ihnen klar, oder? Sehen Sie es so, bis vor kurzem haben Sie weitergemacht, weil es keinen anderen gab, der bereit war zu tun, was Sie tun. Jetzt können Sie weitermachen, weil es jemanden gibt, dem etwas an Ihrer fortgesetzten Existenz liegt", sagte sie. Im Grunde sagte sie ihm, dass er jetzt einen Grund abseits der Wiedergutmachung hatte um zu leben, dass er jetzt eine Verantwortung abseits seiner Schuld hatte wegen der er leben musste.

Das kam unerwartet. Aber vielleicht wäre es der erste Schritt in Richtung Erlösung für ihn, vielleicht wäre es der erste Moment seit seiner Rückkehr nach Deutsch-Amerika, in dem er es nicht bereute im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen zurückgekommen zu sein. Vielleicht wäre es sein erster Schritt in deine Zukunft, in der er auch leben _wollte_.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: So, das hier war mehr wie das, was ich eigentlich in Kapitel 6 schreiben wollte. Zugleich war es aber voraussichtlich auch mein letzter Ausflug ins „Stranded on Earth-X"-Universum._

_Reviews?_


	14. Pflicht

**14\. Pflicht**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler:_ _Bis zum Ende der 5. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Westallen, Erw. von Barry/Felicity und Olicity_

_Warnings:__Spoiler für das Finale der 5. Staffel und für Arrow bis inklusive Staffel 7, Erw. von Character Death_

_Inhalt: __David Singh weiß, dass Barry der Flash ist._

* * *

„Auch ich bin ein Ermittler, Barry", erklärte David dem sprachlosen Speedster und zwinkerte ihm vielsagend zu. Barry versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch scheinbar konnte er immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein Boss wusste, dass er der Flash war. Joe und Cecile nahmen diese Nachricht gefasster auf. Vielleicht weil sie David besser kannten als Barry, oder vielleicht einfach auch deswegen, weil die wahre Frage nicht lautete, woher David wusste, dass Barry Allen der Flash war, sondern wie irgendjemand in dieser Stadt nicht wissen konnte, dass Barry Allen der Flash war.

Hinweise waren von Anfang an in Massen vorhanden gewesen. Immerhin war das Wesen, das später der Flash genannt werden sollte, erstmals aufgetaucht, nachdem Barry aus dem Koma erwacht war, aus dem Koma, in das er gefallen war, als er in der Nacht der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion von einem Blitz getroffen worden war. Die Mardon-Brüder und andere waren durch ähnliche Unfälle in dieser Nacht zu Metas geworden, also lag der Schluss nahe, dass es Barry ähnlich ergangen war. Aber seit jener Nacht gab es viele unidentifzierte Metas in Central City. David hatte von Anfang an die Politik verfolgt all jene von ihnen, die keine Verbrechen begingen, einfach ihr Leben weiter leben zu lassen. Und da Barry Allen keine Verbrechen beging, kümmerte es ihn mehr, dass er es nach wie vor nicht schaffte pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen, als dass er irgendwelche seltsamen Meta-Kräfte besaß.

Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste er noch kaum etwas über den Flash und brachte Barry nicht zwangsläufig mit diesem in Verbindung. Und als der Flash bekannter wurde, stellte sich die Frage auf welcher Seite des Gesetzes er eigentlich stand, und David hätte Detektive Thawne seine Meta-Wesen-Einheit nicht gestattet, wenn er dessen Misstrauen gegenüber dem Flash nicht geteilt hätte. Bis der Detektive eine 180 Grad-Wendung einschlug, was diese Meinung einging, und vom größten Kritiker des Flash zu dessen größten Fan wurde – die Art von Fan, der sich in einen Kampf gegen die Rogues einmischte um den Flash mit einem improvisierten Schild von deren Hitze- bzw. Kältekanonen zu schützen. Singh hätte das damals eigentlich nicht wundern sollen, denn seit Detektive Thawne begonnen hatte mit Barry Allen herumzuhängen wurde er zunehmend wunderlich, während Barry seit seinem Koma täglich noch wunderlicher wurde, als er es sowieso schon gewesen war. Und Joe West, der Vaters des einen und der Partner des anderen, arbeitete offensichtlich mit dem Flash zusammen, genau wie Thawne bald ebenfalls und irgendwann schließlich das ganze CCPD.

Zumindest war der Flash offensichtlich auf ihrer Seite. Und er hatte Verbündete. Wie den Arrow – David hasste es jedes Mal, wenn der sich Central City blicken ließ oder später dazu überging ihn einfach immer so nebenbei anzurufen als wären sie Freunde oder Verbündete oder gar Kollegen. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass er nicht nur mit dem Flash arbeitete sondern auch mit Dinah Drake, einer von Davids besten Undercover-Officers, sie wohl irgendwie zu Verbündeten machte. Und natürlich täuschte der Arrow zwischendurch seinen Tod vor und taufte sich in Green Arrow um, aber darauf fiel doch wohl keiner rein.

Wie auch immer, der Kicker kam, als sich herausstellte, dass Green Arrow doch die ganze Zeit über Oliver Queen gewesen war, dem man das im Laufe der sechs Jahre seit seinem Auftauchen mehrmals vorgeworfen hatte, der das aber immer abgestritten und widerlegt hatte. Und nun war er doch Queen und ging für sein Zweitleben ins Gefängnis. Bis er wieder freikam und begann mit dem SCPD zu arbeiten, dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt Dinah vorstand, als kam diese Entwicklung für David nicht überraschend, immerhin wusste er, dass sie die neue Black Canary war.

Wie auch immer, das wirklich interessante an Oliver Queen war seine Freundschaft zu Barry Allen. Scheinbar war seine Ehefrau einige Zeit lang mit Barry ausgegangen, und schon damals war Oliver Queen manchmal in Central City aufgetaucht und hatte seine Zeit mit Barry verbracht. Und genau zur selben Zeit war immer zufälligerweise der Green Arrow in der Stadt.

Queen war aber nicht der einzige Superheld, der Abstecher nach Central machte. Ray Palmer, der Atom, die erste Black Canary alias die später untote Laurel Lance, Speedy, Wild Dog, Mister Terrific, Dinahs Black Canary, Steel, White Canary, Supergirl, Vixen – sie alle wurden in Central gesehen, ganz zu schweigen von all den ansässigen Superhelden, und die, die nicht in direkten Kontakt zu Barry Allen standen, standen zumindest in Kontakt zu StarLabs.

StarLabs hatte sich um Barrys Pflege gekümmert, als dieser im Koma lag, und Harrison Wells persönlich hatte Interesse an Barry entwickelt, während Caitlin Snow und Cisco Ramon gute persönliche Freunde von Barry wurden. Und mit dem Flash arbeiteten.

Natürlich könnte man an Zufälle glauben, aber spätestens als Vibe und Killer Frost auftauchten und begannen mit dem Flash zu arbeiten, wurde der Glaube an Zufälle zunehmend schwieriger. Natürlich hätte Barry auch einfach nur nebenbei für StarLabs und den Flash arbeiten können. Das würde erklären, warum er ständig mit den sich wechselnden Mitarbeitern von StarLabs bzw. Team Flash gesehen wurde. Und warum er ständig zu spät kam, immer Interesse an den laufenden Fällen, die Metas betrafen, zeigte, und Iris West, die ihm sehr nahe stand, ständig an der Quelle des Geschehens zu sitzen schien, wenn Team Flash betroffen war.

Als Julian Albert sich also beschwerte, weil Barry ständig zu spät kam und gegen die eine oder andere Dienstvorschrift verstieß, klopfte David dem Jungen nur ein wenig auf die Finger und erinnerte ihn daran seinen eigentlich Job über seinen Nebenjob nicht zu vergessen. Immerhin wusste er, dass Barry seine Zeit aufopferte um der Stadt zu helfen, wenn er auch nicht genau wusste wie.

Dann hörte Julian auf sich zu beschweren und setzte sich für Barry Wiedereinstellung ein, was verdächtig war, und Singh wurde bald klar, dass nun auch Julian für StarLabs und mit dem Flash arbeitete. Doch dann verschwand der Flash, zur gleichen Zeit wie Barry, der auf irgendein Sabbatical gegangen war, wie es schien, was natürlich vollkommener Unsinn war, da er gerade noch dabei gewesen war seine Hochzeit mit Iris zu planen, die nun immer krank und übernächtig wirkte. Dafür rannte Kid Flash sich in der Stadt die Füße wund, letztlich war er aber nicht der Flash (auch wenn er offensichtlich Joe Wests neuentdeckter Sohn Wallace war).

Auf jeden Fall war spätestens, als Barry und der Flash gleichzeitig wieder in Central City auftauchten, klar, dass Barry nicht nur mit StarLabs und Team Flash arbeitete, sondern er auch der Flash war. Zuvor war es möglich gewesen das zu leugnen, aber nun … machte er es einem fast unmöglich das auch nur zu versuchen.

Ja, natürlich hatte David Barry schon zuvor das eine oder andere Mal gedeckt, genau wie Joe, Thawne, Cecile, und selbst Spivot es getan hatten, aber nach seinem Verschwinden wurde das zunehmend herausfordernd. Betrunken zu verkünden er wäre der Flash war eine Sache, Heatwave (Begnadigung hin oder her) auf seine Hochzeit einzuladen eine andere, aber DeVoe war eine ganz andere Sache.

Normalerweise war Barry um einiges besser darin seine Gegenspieler zu stellen und wurde von ihnen weder wegen Belästigung verklagt, noch wurde er beschuldigt sie umgebracht zu haben. David hätte Barry am Liebsten geschüttelt und ihm erklärt, dass er sich als Barry Allen von DeVoe fernhalten musste, wenn er ihn als Flash überführen wollte, doch jedes offizielle Wissen über Barrys Zweitidentität hätte sie beide in wirklich große legale Schwierigkeiten bringen können, solange die DeVoes darauf aus waren Barry Allens Ruf zu zerstören.

David gab Dibny die Schuld an Barrys neuen Narrentum. Früher als sich die beiden noch nicht hatten ausstehen können, wäre so etwas nie passiert, doch offenbar war Dibny seit neuesten ein Meta, und Team Flash hatte sich seiner angenommen, und er und Barry hatten ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung füreinander entdeckt und waren jetzt Freunde, und dabei konnte nichts Gutes raus kommen, was jeder, der Ralph Dibny kannte, bestätigen konnte.

Ob Dibny oder nicht, die einzige Möglichkeit Barry zu retten, wäre gewesen zuzugeben, dass er der Flash war, und David konnte das nicht mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand tun, nicht solange ein Mordanklage mit im Spiel war, und obwohl Iris kurz davor zu sein schien genau das zu tun, landete Barry im Gefängnis, und das obwohl David nicht anders konnte als sich darüber zu wundern wie irgendjemand in diesem Gerichtssaal nicht wissen konnte, dass Barry der Flash war.

Zumindest hielt es nicht lange, und er kam bald wieder frei. Leider wollte die Stadt ihn aber nicht beim CCPD sehen, und Singh sagte ihm mehr oder weniger direkt, dass er ihn erst wieder einstellen könnte, wenn der Flash bewiesen hätte, dass die DeVoes die wahren Schurken hier wären, was Barry prompt dazu veranlassen zu schien sich Dibnys Detektiveagentur anzuschließen. Offenbar waren diese beiden seit neuesten wirklich unzertrennlich, zumindest bis Dibny starb und wenig später zurückkam – David musste hinter den Kulissen etwas nachhelfen um das für den ehemaligen Polizisten wieder hinzubiegen ohne zu viele Fragen aufzuwerfen und tat es vor allem deswegen, weil es ihm dann doch leidgetan hatte, dass Dibny gestorben war – und Clifford DeVoe als Massenmörder und Soziopath überführt wurde.

Barry bekam seinen Job zurück, und alles konnte wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen, inklusive Barrys seltsamer neuen Assistentin, die als weiblicher Speedster durch die Stadt rannte und irgendetwas mit den West-Allens zu tun hatte, was David gar nicht erst so genau wissen wollte. Nein, wirklich nicht. Dieses Mädchen verbrachte verdächtig viel Zeit mit Barry und Iris, aber anstatt an eine seltsame Dreiecksbeziehung musste David immer wieder an _Zurück in die Zukunft_ denken, und dabei bereiteten ihm Metas, Doppelgänger aus Paralleldimensionen, und die gelegentlichen Aliens schon genug Kopfzerbrechen.

Also ja, er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass Barry Allen der Flash war. Eigentlich schon immer, nur dass er es jetzt, als er Joe seinen Job übergab und höher in der Hierarchie aufstieg, endlich zugeben konnte. Und höher Oben in der Hierarchie musste es eigentlich leichter sein Barry zu beschützen, oder?

Nur, dass Quentin Lance ihm vor seinem verfrühten Tod, ungefähr um die Zeit herum, als David ihm geholfen hatte Schaden für den Ruf seiner Tochter durch deren von dieser Nazi-Parallelwelt entkommenen Doppelgängerin abzuwehren, einmal gesagt hatte, dass er nicht einmal als Bürgermeister seine Vigilanten schützen konnte. „Meine Kinder sind Helden, und das machte mich stolz, aber es bringt mich auch in ein frühzeitiges Grab. Alles, was ich tue um sie schützen, letztlich bringt das alles nichts, letztlich müssen sie sich selbst schützen. Als ich den Arrow noch fangen wollte, war es viel leichter, seit ich ihn schütze, habe ich öfter gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, als ich je erwartet hätte", hatte Lance zugegeben.

„Aber es ist für eine größere Sache. Wir brauchen den Flash, Green Arrow, und die anderen", hatte David dazu gemeint, „Selbst wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil von dem erfahren, was wir für sie getan haben, wissen wir selbst, dass wir das Richtige getan haben."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, tue ich das alles nicht, weil es richtig ist. Ich tue es, weil ich sie liebe. Selbst ihn, verdammt gerade ihn, und weil ich verdammt stolz auf sie bin", hatte Lance erwidert, „Aber ja, es gibt so vieles, was sie nicht über das, was ich für sie tue, wissen. Einmal hat er von einer Sache erfahren, die ich für Laurel getan habe, und ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mich angesehen hat. Ich will nie wieder so angesehen werden. Sagen Sie es dem Flash und den anderen lieber niemals, David, sagen Sie ihnen nie, was Sie alles für sie getan haben."

Und als David Barry endlich sagte, dass er sein Geheimnis kannte, sagte er ihm nicht, was er in den letzten fünf Jahren alles getan hatte um ihn zu schützen. Sagte er ihm nichts von all den Dingen, von denen nicht einmal Cecile etwas wusste. Vermutlich würde Barry nie davon erfahren, aber das musste er auch nicht.

Lance hatte recht gehabt, er tat all dies, weil er den Flash liebte, weil er Barry liebte, und weil er alles tun würde um sicherzustellen, dass dieser diese Stadt, die sie beide liebten, auch weiterhin beschützen und inspirieren könnte. Und dafür würde er auch weiterhin kämpfen. Und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Denn Barry mochte für sie alle kämpfen, also war es ihre Pflicht für ihn zu kämpfen. Und David Singh nahm kaum etwas wichtiger als seine Pflicht.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Die „Singh weiß, dass Barry der Flash ist"-Fic wollte ich schon lange schreiben, und ich habe mich sehr über die Szene im Finale gefreut, die diese Fan-Theorie bestätigt hat und konnte mich deswegen hier damit auseinandersetzen._

_Reviews?_


	15. Elongfaced

**15\. Elongfaced**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse (Hauptverse), dieser Short spielt während der Fic „Die Sünden der Väter" (zu finden in „Road to Finale Crisis")._

_Spoiler:_ _Für die 5. Staffel, dezitierte Spoiler für 5.13 „Goldfaced", für mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Pairings: __Westallen, Elongflash, Vergangenes Goldface/Amunet, etwas Goldface/Barry_

_Warnings:__ Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, A/B/O-Dynamik, Sexismus_

_Inhalt: __Ralph hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee war Barry Allen mit auf den Schwarzmarkt zu nehmen._

* * *

Ralph hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee war Barry Allen mit auf den Schwarzmarkt zu nehmen. Im Grunde hatte sich alles sehr einfach angehört: Infiltriert den Schwarzmarkt, findet die gestohlene Neuro-Stase-Einheit, stehlt sie zurück, und haut damit ab. Kein Problem, hatten sie gedacht, sie hatten gedacht, dass sie das alles ohne die Hilfe ihres Rudelalphas oder auch nur ihren anderen Speedstern durchführen könnten. Mit Caitlin bzw. Killer Frost als Back Up für den Notfall sollten Ralph und Barry den Schwarzmarkt des gefürchteten Gangsters Goldface infiltrieren, und kurz darauf hätten sie etwas, mit dem sie Cicada gefangen halten könnten. Kein Problem für Flash und Elongated Man, nicht wahr?

Nun, doch es war ein Problem. Problem Nummer eins: Es war niemals eine gute Idee einen Omega mit auf den Schwarzmarkt zu nehmen, selbst, wenn es sich nur um eine Technologieschwarzmarkt handelte. Doch Barry würde Geruchsblocker verwenden und war davon überzeugt, dass das kein Problem darstellen sollte. „Und immerhin bist du bei mir, oder nicht? Ich habe einen großen starken Alpha an meiner Seite", meinte Barry, der wusste, dass er nur Ralphs Ego schmeicheln musste um diesen einzuwickeln.

Problem Nummer Zwei war, dass er Barry Allen mit auf einen Schwarzmarkt nehmen wollte. Barry Allen, der in seinem Leben noch nie etwas Falsches getan hatte und der selbst für einen Omega so gut war, dass es einen fast schon krank machte. „Ich kann schauspielern, ja, das kann ich, ich kann vorgeben ein Gangster zu sein!", behauptete Barry, „Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr so unbedarft wie ich mal war. Immerhin war ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kurzzeitig Oliver Queen!"

An diese wirre Episode aus dem Leben von Team Flash erinnerte sich Ralph nur allzu gut, und weil er nun mal noch nie wirklich dazu in der Lage gewesen war nein zu Barry Allen zu sagen (eine Krankheit, die er mit 80% der Leute, die den Omega kannten, teilte), ließ er sich weichkochen und konnte nur hoffen, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde sich selbst und Barry aus dieser ganzen Sache wieder lebendig herauszubringen, denn ansonsten … würde Iris ihn eigenhändig ermorden, und er hatte keine große Lust darauf schon wieder zu sterben.

Natürlich ging alles schief. Barrys Gangsteroutfit war ablenkend sexy, der Schwarzmarkt war nicht dort, wo sie ihn vermutet hatten, und sie verloren jeden Kontakt zu Caitlin kaum, dass sie dort angekommen waren, und außerdem wurden ihnen den Regeln des Marktes gemäß Kräftedämpfer angelegt. _Na toll. Das war nicht der Plan._

Nachdem sie aber nun mal hier waren, sollten sie einfach versuchen das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Okay, ich denke angesichts der Umstände solltest du das hier dem ansässigen Anti-Helden überlassen. Ich höre mich mal kurz nach der Neuro-Stase-Einheit um, warte hier und stell nichts an", wandte sich der Alpha an den unschuldig dreinblickenden Omega.

Als er fünf Minuten später zurückkehrte, war Barry verschwunden. _Iris wird mich umbringen, wenn er verschleppt und versklavt wurde! _Leicht panisch sah sich Ralph um und fand Barry, der gerade dabei war eine neuartige Waffe namens Cop-Killer aufzukaufen, wohl um zu verhindern, dass sie auf die Straße gelangte. _Von wegen er kann einen Gangster spielen, er hat keine fünf Minuten durchgehalten ohne seinen Omega-Beschützerinstinkt zu erliegen!_

„Barry, was machst du da?", wollte Ralph durch zusammengebissene Zähne von ihm wissen.

„Diese Dinger sind gefährlich. Wir können sie nicht auf die Straße lassen. Was wenn Joe oder Captain Singh von so was getroffen werden?!", erklärte Barry.

Ralph sagte sich, dass es nicht Barrys Schuld war, dass er seit Noras Ankunft in dieser Zeit einfach noch versessener als sowieso schon auf den Schutz des Rudels war, aber wem machte er etwas vor? Das hier war Barry Allen – er hätte es auf jeden Fall immer wieder getan. „Ich hoffe nur, du hast das nicht als offizielle Begründung angegeben", seufzte Ralph, „Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor wir noch auffallen." Nicht, dass sie nicht schon genug aufgefallen wären.

Prompt wurden sie vom Sicherheitsdienst des Schwarzmarkts eingesackt und zu Goldface gebracht. _Iris wird mich so was von umbringen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht ihn mitzunehmen?_

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon gut gehen", behauptete Barry, der seine Nervosität spürte. Ralph wünschte sich, er könnte dessen Optimismus teilen. Er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf Goldface kennenzulernen. Laut Earl, dem ewig geschwätzigen und ewig unverlässlichen Beta-Schwätzer, der es verabsäumt hatte sie über ein paar bedeutende Kleinigkeiten des Schwarzmarkts aufzuklären, war Goldface ein ganz schlimmer Finger und hielt sich seit Amunet die Stadt verlassen hatte für eine ganz große Nummer.

Goldface stellte sich als dunkelhäutiger beeindruckende aussehender Alpha heraus, der seine Haut in Gold verwandeln konnte, was irgendwie ekelig und beeindruckend zugleich war. Und er schien Ralph und Barry zumindest nicht für Cops zu halten, aber dafür für rivalisierende Ganglords. Und er war verdammt scharf darauf sie umzubringen. Ralph war schon dabei sich eine gute Coverstory für sie zu überlegen, als Barry den Mund öffnete. _Oh, nein, bitte mach es nicht noch schlimmer…._

„Man nennt mich den Chemiker", begann Barry, „Vielleicht habt ihr schon von mir gehört." Ralph begann zu ahnen, worauf das alles hinauslief, und war der Meinung, dass sich Barry zu viel _Breaking Bad _angesehen hatte und darauf vergessen hatte, dass Walter White ein verdammter Alpha war, aber es war schon zu spät. Barry nannte angeblich erfolgreiche Raubzüge, die sie durchgeführt hatten, und ehe Ralph sich versah hatten sie mit Goldface einen Deal geschlossen: Er würde ihnen die Stase-Einheit überlassen, wenn sie ihm dabei halfen den Prototyp eines 3D-Druckers aus einem Krankenhaus zu stehlen.

Als sie eine Minute für sich hatten, musste Ralph nachfragen: „Moment mal, du willst ein Krankenhaus berauben? Das hört sich aber nicht sehr nach dir an!"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht darum Cicada aufzuhalten, Ralph, und dafür muss uns jedes Mittel recht sein", meinte er, „Du warst doch immer der Meinung, dass ich zu viele Skrupel hätte. Ich meine, erinnerst du dich, wie du mich überreden wolltest DeVoe zu töten? Wenn ich auf dich gehört hätte, dann würden all die Bus-Metas jetzt vielleicht noch leben. Und Cicada ist noch schlimmer. Er will alle Metas tot sehen, nicht nur ausgewählte Ziele."

Das hörte sich aber wirklich so gar nicht nach Barry Allen an. Vielleicht hatte es ihm doch nicht gut getan eine Zeit lang Oliver Queen zu sein. Und dann stellte sich auch noch heraus, dass der 3D-Drucker, den sie stehlen sollten, nicht irgendein 3D-Drucker war, sondern einer, der Organe drucken konnte. Eine Maschine, die Leben rettete.

„Tut mir leid, Barry, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dir selbst untreu wirst", erklärte Ralph, nachdem er Barry in der Garage, in der sie die anderen treffen sollten, in einem leeren Van gelockt und in diesem eingesperrt hatte, bevor er zur Goldface-Gang in den richtigen Van stieg. Barrys Protest und Betteln klang ihn immer noch in den Ohren nach, als er gefragt wurde: „Wo ist dein Freund?"

„Der Plan hat sich geändert. Er kommt doch nicht mit", erklärte Ralph.

„Ist er nicht der Chemiker von euch beiden? Wozu brauchen wir dich?", lautete die nächste, nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Frage. _Ja genau, wozu braucht ihr mich? Nora und Wally sind bessere Metas als ich, und nun da Caitlin ihre Kräfte zurück hat ist Elongated Man sowieso überflüssig, und Sherloque ist ein besserer Detektive als ich, also wozu braucht man da Ralph Dibny?_

Ralph schluckte seine Verbitterung herunter und meinte: „Ich habe das eine oder andere von ihm gelernt." Was sogar stimmte. Durch Barry war er ein besserer Mensch geworden, und als solcher war es seine Pflicht den Omega zu schützen, sogar vor sich selbst.

Er dachte wirklich, er könnte es durchziehen. Doch im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er es nicht konnte. Dieser Drucker rettete Leben, die Leben von Kindern. Und man konnte doch nicht einfach ein Leben gegen ein anderes aufwiegen, oder? Ja, Cicada aufzuhalten war wichtig, aber dafür andere Leben zu opfern, das war falsch. Ralph erkannte das auch, ohne dass Barry es ihm extra sagen musste.

Also stellte er sich gegen seine neuen Verbündeten, traf auf Barry, der natürlich nicht ewig eingesperrt geblieben war, und gemeinsam mussten sich die beiden ohne ihre Kräfte Goldface und seiner Gang stellen. Zum Glück konnten sie sich zwei der Cop-Killer-Gewehre besorgen, die auch eine Betäubungseinstellung besaßen. Und so konnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Goldface-Gang durchschießen.

Goldface hingegen war durch die Meta-Kraft seine Haut in Gold zu verwandeln offenbar unverwundbar. „Weißt du, eigentlich bewundere ich dich sogar auf eine gewisse Art und Weise", meinte der goldene Alpha zu Ralph, „Du hast getan, was du tun musstest um deinen Omega zu beschützen. So wie ich früher immer versucht habe Amunet zu schützen. Aber deiner hier ist wie sie war, ein Omega, der sich nicht beschützen lassen will und alles selbst in die Hand nimmt." Er warf einen Blick auf Barry. „Ja, ich weiß, dass du ein Omega bist. Warum sonst sollte jemand Geruchsblocker hier bei uns verwenden?", fuhr er dann fort, „Ich weiß nicht, ob du über deine Fähigkeiten gelogen hast oder nicht, aber wenn ich mit deinem Alpha fertig bin, haben wir beide Hübschen Zeit genug das herauszufinden."

Natürlich war diese Aussage dazu gedacht gewesen Ralph zu reizen, und es funktionierte auch. Immerhin war allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieser Kerl Barry … ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Iris ihm niemals verzeihen würde, wenn er zuließ, dass Barry Goldface egal in welcher Kapazität in die Hände fiel.

Ralph stürzte sich ohne nachzudenken auf Goldface, aber es war ein ungleicher Alpha-Kampf. Der goldene Alpha hatte Ralph sehr schnell zu Boden gerungen und versuchte nun diesen zu erwürgen.

„Barry!", keuchte Ralph, „Ziegelstein!" Dies war die einzige Waffe, die noch in Reichweite war, aber ohne seine Kräfte kam Ralph nicht an sie ran. Barry nickte, rannte zum Ziegelstein, warf diesen in Ralphs Richtung, und … traf Goldface mitten auf den Kopf, woraufhin dieser K.O. ging. _Okay, das funktioniert natürlich auch…._

„Eigentlich hatte ich gemeint, dass du mir den Stein zuwerfen sollst", meinte Ralph, während er sich unter Goldface hinaus schälte.

„Das habe ich doch versucht", gab Barry zurück, und Ralph wurde klar, dass Iris und Joe nicht übertrieben, wenn sie von Barrys sportlichen Fähigkeiten Pre-Blitzschlag sprachen.

Ralph sah sich um. Goldfaces restliche Leute waren alle außer Gefecht gesetzt, genau wie ihr Boss. Sie waren hier fertig. Die Stase-Einheit würden sie allerdings nicht bekommen, wie es aussah.

„Nun, ich schätze, wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten", meinte Ralph, „Das Richtige."

Barry stellte sich neben ihn und nickte. „Und damit hast du wohl zur Genüge bewiesen, dass du kein Anti-Held bist, sondern ein Held", fügte er hinzu, „Ich weiß, du hattest es in den letzten Monaten nicht immer leicht. DeVoe, Zurückzukommen, und dann Sherloque, und na ja, ich schätze Nora hat mich ziemlich auf Trab gehalten, und Cicada und die ganze Sache mit Caitlins Vater, und nicht zu vergessen meine Zeit als Oliver. Vielleicht hast du dich ja vernachlässigt gefühlt. Oder überflüssig."

„Ach, Unsinn, so sensibel bin ich nicht", behauptete Ralph, obwohl er gerührt war, dass Barry so etwas zu ihm sagte.

Barry grinste ihn an. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken. Dass du mich eher eingesperrt hast als zuzulassen, dass ich gegen meine Prinzipien verstoße", sagte er, „Das war sehr fürsorglich von dir."

Ralph sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ach, weißt du, Iris hätte das von mir erwartet, und man sollte den Alpha besser nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr?", meinte er schnell.

„Trotzdem … danke." Barry sah ihn einen Moment an und küsste ihn schnell auf den Mund. Ralph errötete definitiv nicht.

„Ehm … kein Problem", meinte er, „Und du kannst dich gerne mal öfter so bei mir bedanken."

Barry lachte nur anstatt darauf einzugehen. „In deinen Träumen, Ralph", sagte er dann.

„Kein Problem. Ich bin sowieso schon seit Jahren über dich hinweg. Vollkommen", behauptete Ralph daraufhin schnell und wünschte sich nur, dass das auch wahr wäre. _Vielleicht sollte ich mit Albert einen Club gründen, und wir sollten uns gemeinsam darüber ausheulen, dass wir nie eine Chance bei ihm hatten. Nein, das tun nur Loser. Immerhin hab ich einen Kuss bekommen, das ist doch schon mal was. Obwohl … was wenn Iris das rausfindet? Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Sache…._

Barry lachte wieder. „Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Ralph. Iris ist meine Gefährtin, und du bist mein Freund. Und das ist doch eine gute Sache, oder? Ich meine, wer hätte das vor all den Jahren gedacht?", erklärte er dann.

Ralph musterte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Ja, vor all den Jahren als er zu verliebt in den Frischling gewesen war, der ihn seinen Job gekostet hatte statt mit ihm auszugehen. Und jetzt liebte er Barry wirklich, zwar nicht so wie er sich damals vielleicht erhofft hätte und wie er es sich in schwachen Momenten immer noch wünschen mochte, aber statt Sex hatte er etwas viel Wertvolleres von ihm bekommen: Seine Freundschaft. Und Ralph Dibny, den jeder vorwarf sexistisch zu sein, hatte heute nicht nur einen Omega-Freund, sondern gleich vier, wenn man Nora mitzählte. Im Endeffekt war es besser gelaufen, als er es sich jemals erhoffen hätte können.

„Okay, aber eins muss ich dir noch sagen, Barr: Das war das absolut letzte Mal, dass ich dich auf eine Undercover-Mission mitnehme", informierte er Barry dann noch, und sei es nur um das letzte Wort zu behalten, „Denn du, mein Freund, bist unglaublich schlecht in so was. Beschränke dich bitte als Flash darauf die Welt zu retten und überlass das Aufkaufen vom Schwarzmarkt den Cops und Argus."

Barry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Aber was wird denn dann aus dem Chemiker?", verlangte er zu erfahren, „Wo ich doch gerade dabei war mir einen Namen zu machen."

„In den Träumen, Frischling, in deinen Träumen. Zu deiner Information: Keiner nimmt jemand Ernst, der sich _der Chemiker_ nennt. Was denkst du, warum sich Walter für Heisenberg entschieden hat? Und außerdem, wenn du versuchst einschüchternd zu klingen, wirkst du wie ein Kätzchen, das denkt, es sei ein Tiger, und jemand, der nicht einmal einen Ziegelstein werfen kann, der sollte wirklich _wirklich_ keine Karriere als Gangster anstreben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine…."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Tja, weiter wird Ralph bei Barry leider nie kommen. Ich mochte ja, dass Caitlin und Cisco Ralph in dieser Staffel näher gekommen sind, aber ein wenig habe ich seine Freundschaft mit Barry vermisst, bis auf diese goldene Folge, in der sie einfach wieder mal wunderbar zusammen waren._

_In dieser Sammlung wird es voraussichtlich nur noch einen weiteren Short geben, und dann werde ich sie schließen._

_Reviews?_


	16. Verlust und Hoffnung

**16\. Verlust und Hoffnung**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse (Hauptverse), dieser Short spielt nach der Fic „Die Sünden der Väter" (zu finden in „Road to Finale Crisis")._

_Spoiler:_ _Für die 5. Staffel und für mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Pairings: __Westallen, vergangenes Westhallen_

_Warnings:__ Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, A/B/O-Dynamik, Angst, Verlust eines Kindes_

_Inhalt: __Barry und Iris müssen verarbeiten Nora verloren zu haben._

* * *

Nachdem Nora ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie wieder nach Hause zurück wollte, hatten sie das hinnehmen müssen, denn immerhin war es nur logisch, sie konnte nicht immer hierbleiben, das war einfach nicht möglich .Sie hatte eine eigene Familie zu Hause, und sie musste zu dieser zurück. Barry und Iris verstanden das, genau wie alle anderen. Es gab ein großes Abschiedsfest um Nora Gelegenheit zu geben sich von allen zu verabschieden, und dann rannte sie zurück in die Zukunft, und damit war sie … einfach weg.

Nachdem sie Cicada besiegt hatte, bestand auch keine Veranlassung mehr für Sherloque länger hier zu bleiben, und er ging ebenfalls zurück nach Hause, auf seine eigene Erde. Der Rest von Team Flash blieb zusammen, ging wieder dem Business as Usual nach, aber die Dinge waren nicht mehr so, wie sie einst gewesen waren. Der Tod ihres Vaters hatte Caitlin schwer getroffen, auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, begann sie die anderen zu meiden, und das machte nur noch offensichtlicher, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte.

Was Barrys selbst anging, so musste er schnell feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach war einfach so weiterzumachen. Oft ertappte er sich dabei, wie er morgens aufwachte und darauf vergessen hatte, dass Nora nicht mehr hier war, dass er sie heute nicht sehen würde. Dass er sie in dieser Form, in der er sie kennengelernt hatte, vermutlich niemals wieder sehen würde. Immerhin hatte sie die Zeitlinie verändert, wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt war und dort ihre Geschwindigkeit benutzen würde, dann würde es ihr so ergehen, wie es Barry in Flashpoint ergangen war, neue Erinnerungen würden ihre alten überschreiben, und dadurch würde sie zu einer anderen Nora West-Allen werden, als sie zuvor gewesen war. Wenn sie weitere Zeitreisen durch die Speed Force unternehmen würde, würde sie sich vielleicht eines Tages wieder an alles erinnern, was zuvor gewesen war, aber …. Es wäre trotzdem nicht dasselbe, nicht wahr?

_Ganz abgesehen davon, dass nicht gesagt ist, dass sie genug verändert hat um mich zu retten. Ich werde ihre Geburt miterleben und die ersten paar Jahre ihres Lebens, aber diese erwachsene Version meiner Tochter, die werde ich vielleicht nie wiedersehen._

Iris schien davon auszugehen, dass Nora nicht zurück in die Zukunft gegangen wäre, wenn sie Barrys Verschwinden nicht verändert hätte, aber Barry war sich da nicht so sicher. Als Nora an dem Morgen, als sie erklärt hatte, dass sie nach Hause wolle, bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, war sie verändert gewesen, ja, ruhiger und glücklicher hatte sie gewirkt und so als hätte sie mit sich selbst Frieden geschlossen, aber Barry nahm an, dass diese Veränderung mehr mit Cicada als mit ihm zu tun hatte, mehr mit Nora selbst und ihren Entscheidungen zusammenhing als mit Barrys Verschwinden. Tief in seinem Inneren dachte Barry nicht, dass sich wirklich so viel geändert hatte, tief in seinem Inneren dachte er immer noch, dass es sein Schicksal war zu verschwinden. Den Zeitungausschnitt gab es immer noch, mit unverändertem Datum, aber Noras Problem war ja nicht gewesen, dass Barry verschwunden war, sondern, dass er nie zurückgekehrt war.

_Was wenn dieses Datum wirklich mein Ende ist? Dann war's das. Dann werde ich Nora niemals aufwachsen sehen, dann war das die einzige Zeit, die ich jemals mit meiner erwachsenen Tochter verbringen werde._

Barry war ja eigentlich gerne ein Omega, er gehörte nicht zu seinen Geschlechtsgenossen, die ständig mit sich haderten und ihre ureigensten Instinkte bekämpften, aber nun begann er sich zu fragen, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn er irgendeinem anderen Geschlecht angehört hätte. Denn er begann Nora von Tag zu Tag mehr zu vermissen, und anstatt sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass wie weg war, wurde er einfach nur trauriger.

Es war eine Spirale der Trauer. Er erlebte so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal, er hatte Erfahrung damit: Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, nach der Ermordung seines Vaters, nach Eddie …. Jedes Mal war er in diese Spirale verfallen, und er wusste, dass er im Grunde verdammt schlecht darin war mit Trauer umzugehen. Denn im Grunde war es das, was mit ihm los war: Er trauerte um Nora, obwohl er wusste, wie absurd das war, obwohl er wusste (hoffte), dass es ihr gut ging, konnte er nicht anders als sich so zu fühlen, als hätte er sie verloren.

Er versuchte es vor den anderen zu verbergen, das versuchte er wirklich, aber …. Nun, er war noch nie besonders erfolgreich darin gewesen Dinge vor Iris zu verbergen.

„Baby, was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir?", wollte sein Alpha also eines Tages beim Frühstück von ihm wissen, „Ist es, weil Nora weg ist?"

Barry nickte nur und spürte, wie die verhasste Trauer in ihm aufstieg, und sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. „Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist", gab er zu, „Ich weiß, dass es ihr gut geht. Und dass sie dort ist, wo sie hingehört. Dass sie bei einem anderen Barry und einer anderen Iris ist, denen ich sie nicht wegnehmen wollen würde, aber …" Er verstummte.

„Du wünscht dir trotzdem, dass sie hier bei uns wäre", vervollständige Iris seinen Satz für ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, „Das kann ich gut verstehen, Baby. Mir geht es doch genauso."

„Wirklich?" Barry sah sie prüfend an. „Ich dachte du, … ich meine, ich habe gewusst, dass sie dir auch fehlt, aber ich dachte … das wäre so ein Omega-Ding", gestand er dann und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich verberge meinen Schmerz vielleicht besser als du, Bar, aber sie war auch meine Tochter", erwiderte Iris, „Und ich vermisse sie jeden Tag. Ich weiß, dass ich sie wiedersehen werde, dass ich sie nicht verloren habe, sondern nur eine lange Zeit auf sie zu warten habe, aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen. Sie war ein Jahr lang Teil unseres Lebens. Und ja, ich hab sie nicht geboren, noch nicht, und sie war kein kleines Kind mehr, ja noch nicht einmal ein Teenager, sondern eine erwachsene Frau, aber da ich wusste, dass unsere Beziehung in der Zukunft durch meine Entscheidungen belastet ist, habe ich versucht alles wieder gut zu machen und alles wieder aufzuholen. Ich habe mehr Zeit mit ihr in diesem letzten Jahr verbracht als mit dir, und du bist immerhin mein Omega und mein Gefährte. Und sie war auch ein Omega. Also wenn es bei dir ein Omega-Ding ist, dann ist es bei mir wohl ein Alpha-Ding. Aber ich glaube aber, dass es vor allem ein Eltern-Ding ist. Dad würde es uns erklären können. Wir waren Eltern, egal wie seltsam die Umstände waren, egal wie alt sie war. Und jetzt sind wir es nicht mehr. Dass uns das also mitnimmt, dass uns das also belastet, das ist doch wohl verständlich."

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass wir eigentlich für Caitlin da sein sollten und es egoistisch ist uns auf unsere eigene Trauer zu konzentrieren, wenn sie doch nicht gestorben ist", erklärte er dann leise.

„Barry, man kann seine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen oder verändern. Wir suchen uns nicht aus, wen wir lieben und vermissen. Wir suchen uns nicht aus, um wen wir trauern. Nur weil jemand nicht tot ist, heißt das aber nicht, dass wir nicht um ihn oder sie trauern dürfen, wenn wir doch wissen, dass wir sie nie wieder sehen werden oder zumindest eine lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen werden", ermahnte ihn Iris sanft und drückte seinen Arm, „Wenn das jemand versteht, dann doch wohl gerade Caitlin."

Er nickte, weil sie recht hatte. „Es ist nur, dass ich es hasse mich so zu fühlen", gab er zu, „Und ich hasse es, dass ich nicht aufhören kann mich so zu fühlen, und ich habe Angst, dass es mich dazu bringen könnte wieder Dinge zu tun, die …." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Barry, du hast Flashpoint erschaffen, weil du alleine getrauert hast und dachtest niemand könnte deine Trauer nachvollziehen, noch nicht einmal ich. Aber du hast daraus gelernt, und das hier ist anders. Du musst mit deiner Trauer nicht alleine sein, nicht nur du hast Nora verloren, und ich bin nicht die einzig andere, die sie verloren hat. Dad und Cecile haben sie ebenfalls verloren. Genau wie Wally. Und Cisco und Caitlin und Ralph. Sie war ein Teil unseres Rudels, also sollten wir auch als Rudel zusammen um sie trauern. Diesmal bist du nicht alleine", rief ihm Iris die Realität in Erinnerung, „Und wenn du das Gefühl hast zu ertrinken, nicht mehr weiter machen zu können und kurz davor zu sein etwas Dummes zu machen, dann sagst du es mir einfach, und ich halte dich auf, denn ich bin dein Alpha, das ist mein Job, und außerdem bin ich deine Ehefrau und Gefährtin, zu deren Jobbeschreibung das auch gehört." Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zu ihm, und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin für dich da", betonte sie und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

Barry seufze, und sog ihren Geruch ein, und versuchte sich davon trösten zu lassen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Immerhin erinnerte ihr Geruch ihn an Nora, die immer ein wenig wie Iris gerochen hatte. „Sie hat gute Eltern in der Zukunft", betonte Iris, „Sie hat uns. Es wird ihr gut gehen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Sie hat aber nicht nur uns", murmelte Barry und löste sich von seinem Alpha, „Sie hat nie gesagt, wer dieser andere Vater von ihr ist und vermieden über ihn zu reden, aber … wir wissen, dass da jemand war. Ein männlicher Beta." Er verstummte.

Iris strich ihm über die Schultern. „Darum solltest du dir im Moment keine Gedanken machen", befand sie, „Es liegt in der Zukunft."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht wie wir … Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, deswegen wütend oder enttäuscht zu sein, aber…." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Barry, Eddie würde wollen, dass wir glücklich sind. Das weißt du", sagte Iris sanft, „Für immer um ihn zu trauern, das hätte er nicht gewollt. Und das heißt nicht, dass wir ihn deswegen vergessen werden oder aufhören werden ihn zu lieben."

„Ich will aber keinen anderen Beta, aber was wenn ich den Richtigen ablehnen und es dann deswegen Nora niemals geben wird?", erklärte Barry besorgt.

Iris schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte den Omega erneut. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und erklärte: „Jemanden, den du liebst, Barry Allen, würdest du niemals ablehnen. Und eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, wenn wir einen neuen Partner in unsere Herzen lassen, dann nur deswegen, weil wir ihn lieben und aus keinen anderen Grund."

Das mochte stimmen, aber trotzdem machte es Barry Sorgen. Er wollte keinen Fehler auf seinen Weg zu Noras Geburt machen, er wollte ihr das Leben bieten, das sie haben sollte, aber zugleich machte ihm das Wissen Eddies Andenken zu entweihen unglücklich, und er dachte nicht, dass er in der Lage dazu wäre noch einmal einen Beta zu lieben. Die einzigen Betas, an denen er jemals Interesse gehabt hatte, waren tot oder weggezogen - oder wie in Lindas Fall immer noch zu wütend auf ihn, weil er ihr Leben zerstört hatte, um auch nur daran zu denken mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Aber es sollte ein männlicher Beta sein, und nicht Linda Park.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken über die Zukunft, Barry", bat ihn Iris, „Das was passieren soll, wird passieren. Alles andere wird sich weisen."

Barry sagte ihr nicht, dass seine größte Angst in Bezug auf die Zukunft die war, dass sie nicht mehr viel davon übrig hatten. Stattdessen nickte er nur. _Selbst wenn, es sind noch Jahre bis dahin. Und im Moment kann ich sowieso immer nur daran denken, dass ich mein Kind verloren habe. _„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals damit abfinden kann, dass sie weg ist", gab er dann zu.

Iris sagte einen Moment lang nichts. „Wie wäre es mit einer Trauerfeier, nur für das Rudel? Wir wissen, dass es ihr dort, wo sie ist, gut geht, und wir haben uns alle von ihr verabschiedet, aber vielleicht ist das, was wir brauchen um sie loslassen zu können, ein gemeinsamer Moment nur für uns, in dem wir uns damit abfinden, dass sie nicht nur für ein paar Minuten in die Zukunft gelaufen ist, sondern, dass sie nie wieder kommen wird. Was hältst du davon?", schlug sie dann vor.

„Ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee", gab Barry dann zu, „Vielleicht hilft es mir ja, vielleicht ist es das, was ich brauche. Es ist seltsam, als sie hier ankam, da wollte ich sie so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden. Und ich glaube, ich weiß erst jetzt, warum ich das damals wirklich wollte. Weil ich das hier vorausgeahnt habe, weil ich befürchtet habe, dass ich mich an sie gewöhnen könnte, und sie dann vermissen würde, wenn sie wieder weg ist."

„Wir werden sie wiedersehen, Barry", erwiderte Iris darauf und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, „Vergiss niemals, dass wir sie wiedersehen werden."

Barry wollte daran glauben, wollte akzeptieren, dass es so sein würde, selbst, wenn sie nicht derselbe Mensch sein würde, aber trotzdem wusste er, dass er sie – genau wie Eddie und seine Eltern – für den Rest seines Lebens vermissen würde, und das keine Trauerfeier, kein neuer Partner, und keine Geburt daran etwas ändern würde.

Doch Iris hatte recht, er war nicht alleine, er hatte sie, seine Familie, sein Rudel. Wenn das alles nicht ausreichte um weiterzumachen, dann wusste er nicht, was ausreichen würde. Das und die Hoffnung darauf, dass doch alles gut werden würde, würden ihn in die Zukunft bringen, der er sich dann wohl oder übel würde stellen müssen. Und wenn alles gut lief, und er alles richtig machte, dann würde er Nora West-Allen vielleicht doch wieder eines Tages in seine Arme schließen können, als genau die Person, als die sie ihn vor ein paar Wochen verlassen hatte. Und wenn es soweit wäre, dann wäre wirklich alles wieder gut. Und daran, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand, musste er einfach glauben.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das hier war also ein kurzer Blick auf Barry und Iris, nachdem Nora nach Hause gegangen ist, und ein Verbindungsstück zwischen der fünften Staffel um des Rest meiner Nach-2018-Timeline in diesem Verse._

_Das hier war der letzte Short für diese Sammlung._

_Info zu allem meinen Arrowverse-Fics, Hintergrundinformationen zu allen meinen Verses, und wichtige Neuigkeiten findet ihr auf meinem Blog: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr . com (ohne Abstände)_

_Reviews?_


End file.
